The Extended Training of Hyuga Hinata (Re-write)
by Lostmydragon
Summary: After a simple mission goes horribly wrong, Hyuga Hinata loses everything. Unable to return to Konoha, her fate rests with a stranger and must discover her true strength in order to find a way back home. Originally published on FF nearly 9 years ago, this story has been rewritten with a more experienced hand.
1. Chapter 1: White Water

Hello everyone.

I found this old story again recently and reread it and decided it was terribly written. So, in my boredom I rewrote it to be better paced, close up plot holes and basically write the story with ahead knowledge of how it was going to end.

Returning readers, I hope this recaptures your love of the old story. New readers, ... don't read the old story, unless you really want to.

This story takes place just after Sasuke flees, and is firmly set in headcanon territory.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: White Water**

* * *

It was a simple mission. Not dangerous or risky. All it needed was three high-level genin, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba, to handle an easy job of escorting a small travelling circus from town to town through Fire and River countries to the borders of Suna where a sand team would take over. They had stopped at a small town for a few days for the circus to ply its trade with the locals.

Tonight was the last night in the last town and if they set out early the next morning they would reach the borders by the following night. Hinata and Kiba sat on a fence, each with a bag of roasted nuts to eat, and watched Naruto attempting to juggle. He was failing miserably, much to the amusement of the juggler who'd been trying to teach him. Kiba stretched and slid off the fence to his feet. His dog, Akamaru, got up from his spot next to the fence and trotted after his master.

"We should start patrolling, the crowds have started to show up." Kiba said to Hinata, then he raised his voice, "Oi Numbskull!" he called playfully. The blond looked over to the pair, dropping a few of the clubs.

"We're going on patrol, you should too, keep your eyes open!"

Naruto gave a mocking salute with a juggling pin before handing them back to the juggler. He knew when it was time to be serious. Most of the time.

Hinata chuckled at the blonde's antics then followed after Kiba. There wasn't much security wise they had to worry about, normal bandits were not really a problem this close to towns of this size where the lord's guards kept the peace. They were just normal guards though, not shinobi.

For tonight at least, Hinata and Kiba were on the lookout for another type of crook, Frauds. The group they had been hired to escort was a core group of performers and a few carnival games. Others joined up along with them as they travelled and if some of them were swindlers it ruined the reputation of the circus so if was left up to the genin to catch them in the act and expel them from the group and in some cases get the town guard to arrest them. Worse still was the pickpockets that tended to appear when large groups of people got together and are distracted by amusements.

"Alright, I'm going to check around the souvenir stalls with Akamaru." Kiba said pointing over his shoulder to a number of brightly coloured stalls. Hinata nodded as he walked away.

"I'll check around the games then." She replied quietly to herself.

Kiba and Akamaru already disappeared into the crowd. Hinata turned on her heel and started down the street lined with game stalls. Music was everywhere, masked and costumed dancers bounded around with amazing feats of acrobatics. The crowds clapped and cheered and tossed coins into tin bowls. Hinata was scanning the crowd when one of the dancers caught her eye. His costume was not as colourful as the others and his mask and cloak seemed too small for him. His dancing was not in time with the other dancers or the music. He leapt about near the front of the crowd, every time he landed he squatted like a frog and bounded up again. Hinata watched him closely, after a twirling jump he landed and squatted again, then rolled away through a gap in the crowd. The tin bowl was gone.

* * *

The thief ducked into a darkened alley between two houses. He threw off the mask and costume he'd pilfered from one of the dancers tents. Sometimes it was too easy. He grinned to himself and tipped the large pile of coins into a leather purse.

"If you return that and apologise, I won't turn you into the guard" he froze and turned to the quiet voice. A little girl stood in the alley entrance way back into the crowded street. He scowled at her.

"Beat it brat!" he snapped and turned to walk out the other side of the alley. He felt a tug on his sleeve.

"I said beat it!" He spun around and drew a knife from his belt, intending to scare the girl away. The girl was closer than he thought, startled his knife flashed out instinctively. The girl flicked up her own odd-shaped knife and deflected his strike, she tightened her grip on his wrist. The thief squinted at the knife in the dim lighting, it was a kunai, but why would a child have a combat knife? He looked down and noticed the village plate tied around her neck. He'd just picked a fight with a shinobi.

"Shi…" He dropped his blade and tried to run, but the strong grip on his wrist pulled him back and he was winded with a knee to the gut. He fell to the ground wheezing and coughing.

"al..alright!" he coughed, "I'll return it and apologise!"

"It's too late for that." The girl sighed and bound his wrists behind his back. She picked up the tin bowl, the pieces of costume and lastly plucked the leather purse from his belt. She poked him in the back with the kunai and he started walking back towards the crowds.

* * *

By now the dancers had noticed their money bowl was gone and had started an uproar, two harassed looking guards were trying to get information from the crowd with little success. Before things got out of hand Hinata appeared with the thief and the stolen items. She returned the items to the dancers and gave the thief over to the guards.

"He's been causing trouble about this town for ages now, with this going on," the guard nodded his head towards the circus crowd "the vermin are bound to come out."

"Aye, there's one in every town" agreed one of the dancers, "and we usually get the blame, thanks, kid" He opened the purse, picked out a few coins and pressed them into Hinata's hand. Before she could protest he gave her a wink and a smile before donning his mask again and shouting to the musicians to start up another song.

"I'm kinda glad you guys are here, between the three of you and the guards we've managed to catch four pickpockets, six snatch-and-runners, and one armed mugger. Anyway, I'll let you get back to it." He cuffed the thief on the head to get him walking and they disappeared into the crowd. It wasn't often the town guards welcomed shinobi intervention, most of the time they resented it. Hinata continued her walk down the street. Nothing else really caught her eye until she came to the end of the game stalls. One of the last stalls was run by a man who had joined up with the circus only a week ago.

"Knock over the bottles, earn a small prize!" he bellowed out invitingly to a young couple passing his stall.

He didn't really speak to anyone in the camp while they travelled didn't want to help anyone set up their stalls and refused anyone's help setting up his own.

"Or gamble your small prize for a chance to win BIG!" he picked up one of his prizes to tempt the pair, the boyfriend smirked and stepped forward.

Naruto hadn't liked the look of him since the first night but kept his opinions to just the genin.

"We have a winner! Choose your prize" the man at the booth pointed out a row of small cheap knick knacks to the couple in front of his booth.

"Or.. perhaps the lady would like something a little nicer?" he crooned and pointed upwards to where a number of large stuffed toys and pricey looking jewelry hung above the cheaper prizes. The woman nudged her boyfriend and pointed out a rather nice silver necklace. He smirked and nodded, eager to impress he picked up the bean bags and threw. He missed at first, got the top two on the second throw but could not manage to knock over the bottom three on the last throw.

"Aww, too bad. Care for another go?"

"No one has won the large prizes" Hinata jumped and let out a squeak. Naruto had appeared at her shoulder without her noticing. She blushed at her reaction and avoided Naruto's eye.

"It seems easy to get the little prizes but not a single person who's gambled has won again. He's rigged it somehow but I can't see how he does it." Naruto scowled as another man tried his luck at the booth.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked. The man managed to knock the bottles down with two of the three bean bags.

"Positive, watch" they turned to watch the man throw again but he changed his mind and choose a small toy and moved on.

"Rats!" Naruto muttered. He crossed his arms is a huff and watched the stall waiting for another customer. Hinata prodded her fingertips together, she opened her mouth to talk a few times but the sound refused to leave her mouth. Naruto didn't notice. She mentally scolded herself and gathered her courage.

"Why don't you give it a try" Hinata suggested. Naruto looked at her confused.

"Why would I do that? I know I'll lose." Hinata blushed and fixed her gaze on where her fingers came together.

"With your kunai training you could get to the second stage easily, then I can watch with my Byakugan and see what he does." She added after some hesitation.

Naruto looked confused for a second then it clicked.

"Oh! Great idea Hinata!" he beamed and clapped her on the shoulder. Her blush deepened but Naruto didn't see, he was already striding towards the stall. She took a deep breath to calm down then hurried to catch up.

"Let me have a go." Naruto handed over the money and picked up the bean bags.

"Miss it first, don't let him think you're so good that you can't lose…" Hinata whispered to him. The man had travelled with them so he knew they were trained shinobi. Naruto missed wildly with the first throw.

"Drat!" he said loudly. The second throw grazed the top bottles and they fell, but only just. Hinata wondered if he actually meant to do that. The last bean bag toppled the bottom three bottles.

"We have a winner! Choose your prize or.."

"I'll go for a big prize" Naruto interrupted him and handed over the money for a second go. The man smirked.

"Something nice for the lady friend, alrighty then" as he turned to set the bottles back up again Hinata stepped back out of the pool of light in front of the stall activated her byakugan unseen. Each of the bottom three bottles was set into a shallow groove to mark their place, it wasn't deep enough to prevent the bottle from falling though. That was caused by the length of fishing gut hidden in the grove. There were three, one for each bottle and they led down to pedals hidden at the man's feet. Naruto threw his first bean bag and the stall man pressed down on all three pedals. The fishing gut tightened and the bottles only wobbled. Naruto threw again, this time, the man only held one of the pedals and Naruto managed to knock down the other two. Naruto reared back his arm for a third throw,

"You were right, he is cheating. There's a cord holding that last bottle." Hinata said in her usual quiet voice, low enough to be lost in the music to anyone but him. Naruto scowled, he knew it. He threw the last bean bag and it bounced off the last bottle. It didn't even shudder.

"Too bad Kiddo! Wanna try again?" Naruto shook his head and turned to stomp off. "Not even for the girlfriend?" he called with a motion towards Hinata. Her heart caught in her throat and she hurried to catch up on the blond.

"What now?" she asked as she drew level.

"I suppose we'll have to tell the boss he has a cheater in his midst." Naruto scratched at his chin with a single finger.

* * *

It didn't take long for the circus leader to storm over to the crooked stall. Nicknamed Big Bear by the circus the leader was a mountain of a man, there was no doubt he could handle the skinny fraud all by himself, but Hinata and Naruto followed for the entertainment value.

Big Bear jumped into the stall and tore the counter top off its holdings, revealing the fishing gut and the pedals. Bear's bellows about shaming the circus with shady games could be heard through most of the carnival. Declaring his stall, prizes and nightly take forfeit Bear threw the fraud into the street where a guard was waiting patiently to pick him up.

It didn't take long for the people who'd been cheated came back to demand their money back or one of the prizes, the fraud was forced to stand and apologise to each and give them what they wanted, a prize or their money, before being taken away by the guards.

Naruto couldn't help but grin as the fraud was hauled off, and Hinata allowed herself a small smile.

* * *

The circus wrapped up later that night with no further incidents, bar a pickpocket who got a nasty bite from Akamaru, and the travellers began to pack up.

The three shinobi were back sitting on the fence watching the activity. The circus had a distinct order to packing up and they didn't want to get in the way.

Kiba nibbled on a honey-dipped banana treat and looked up at the darkened sky.

"It's been so hot these past few days, I'll be glad to start heading back to Konoha." He muttered and pulled on his collar, despite it being late at night it was still rather warm, Akamaru lay panting on the ground and yipped in agreement.

"It's all this warm air getting blown in from the desert." Hinata said softly. Almost on cue a slow deep rumble of thunder rolled across the sky.

"Ah great" Naruto muttered as a few giant dollops of rain started to fall around them. "Let's get inside." They slid off the fence and started to walk towards the inn.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I got this from that fraud's stall earlier on, you want it Hinata? It's too small for me." He tossed something at her. Caught off guard Hinata almost dropped the item, juggling it between her hands before finally grasping hold of it.

It was a small bracelet, three thin strips of leather woven together around a jade charm etched with the word 'Fire'. She tried to say thank you but between her blush for almost dropping the bracelet and the fact that Naruto had given it to her she could only let out a little croak. Kiba rolled his eyes at her reaction, Naruto was waiting for a reply but all three were distracted as the few droplets suddenly turned into a torrential downpour. They sprinted for the inn and dived indoors out of the deluge.

All four of them were soaking by the time they got inside, Hinata's coat was heavy with water, she took it off and hung it over her arm. the boys did the same, at least their coats keep them mostly dry. That was until Akamaru decided to shake off in the hall.

"Akamaru!" Kiba scolded but Akamaru barked mischievously at the wet teens.

* * *

Later that night Hinata lay in her bedroll in a small room of the inn she shared with a few of the women from the circus, Kiba, Naruto and the puppy were in the room next door with the men. She examined the bracelet and smiled to herself. It had been a gift from Naruto.

She tied it onto her wrist, it was rather small she had to pull it tightly to get a good enough knot for it to stay on. Regardless, she liked it. The room lit up with a flash and almost instantly a loud boom of thunder resonated in the clouds. Hinata shuddered, she didn't really like thunderstorms, not afraid of them, just disliked. The storm was right overhead and the sound of the rain was deafening. She rolled over and pulled the blankets up to her chin, another boom of thunder sounded overhead as she tried to get some sleep.

* * *

The rain had stopped by the next morning, heavy clouds still drifted overhead threatening another downpour. The boys were talking to Big Bear when Hinata joined them outside the inn. They had been deciding whether to move on or wait another day. A vote among the travellers resulted in them moving on. Most things had been packed up last night before the rain started, all that was needed was for the carts to be loaded and animals harnessed.

"We still might make it to the border before nightfall" Kiba commented after they left the town far behind.

Akamaru bounded ahead jumping into puddles. The road was muddy from the heavy rain the night before and with the horses, oxen and carts plodding on churned it up making the road difficult to pass for the wagons in the rear, leading to more than one incident of a cart getting stuck and needing a hard shove. Hinata was walking near the front of the convoy, she paused to glance back down the line while they waited for another cart to get pulled from the mud. Kiba and Akamaru were halfway down the line and Naruto was bringing up the rear. That way they could respond quickly to any threats.

Hinata prodded her foot at one of many small streamlets that were running out of the woods, across the road and into the river on their left. Riverside road was one of two main roads that could be taken towards Suna through River Country, the other led right through the forest and would require half a day's backtrack to get to that road from the town they were in so they choose this one. Thick forest on the right and a river on the left.

The normally calm river had been swollen by the torrential rains from the night before, white water frothed as the torrent of water broke over submerged rocks. Branches and other debris crashed its way down the river, sometimes splintering on impact. The water had risen far up the bank and was wearing pieces of the road away so they walked close to the thick undergrowth at the edge of the forest.

Naruto was helping to push the cart, Kiba watched trying not to grin at the muck and filth getting kicked up onto the blonde by the horses while Hinata watched the road ahead. Akamaru perked up his ears, staring into the trees, he growled. Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata dropped what they were doing and turned their attention to the trees.

"See anything?" Kiba called, Hinata checked the woods with her Byakugan

"Bandits, a lot of them" she called back. The three of them dropped their packs and placed themselves between the nervous caravan and the woods. A few of the travellers pulled their own weapons, just in case. The bandits didn't take too long to attack after it became obvious that their targets knew they were there. Their first attacks were put down hard by Kiba and Naruto further down the line and Hinata worked on deflecting crossbow bolts near the front. With the rear cart stuck, if the bandits stopped the forward wagon they could trap all the others, even if the travellers fled, they would have their stuff.

"They got shinobi!" one of the bandits shouted.

"Plan B then!" another responded. Some of the bandits broke off the direct attack and tried to flank the caravan to grab hostages. There were a lot of bandits. Kiba and Akamaru pulled out their Twin Fang, the puppy assuming the form of his master to fight and Naruto conjured up a few shadow clones. Hinata had no means of creating duplicates quickly or effectively she only had her speed.

Despite their efforts, some bandits managed to get behind them. One of them grabbed the young son of a performer out from his hiding spot under a cart dragging him away. Hinata knocked out the bandit she was currently fighting and jumped over the cart, attacking from above with Jurirukan.

She sent the kidnapper reeling, he stumbled on the edge of the path and fell into the fast-flowing water with a shout. Hinata grabbed the boy before he fell in as well. She tried to pull him back from the edge but his feet had sunk into the deep mud, as had her own. Another bandit charged in and swung at her with a chipped sword. The boy clung to her arm in fear. With only one hand to defend herself, she only just managed to deflect the blow. With her feet sunk into the mud and the weight of the stuck boy, she was dangerously off balance. The bandit swung again with an overhead swing. Hinata caught the strike on her kunai, the bandit laughed and pressed down with his blade. Hinata felt the path beneath her start to give way with his added weight.

"Hinata!" Naruto bounded up the path kicked the bandit hard on the side. He overbalanced, Hinata shrugged his blade away and he fell past her. As he fell he grabbed a fist full of Hinata's jacket pulling her back with him. Hinata hoisted the boy out of the mud and threw him to Naruto. The blonde caught the boy and reached for Hinata but their wet hands couldn't find a grip. Her hand slipped through his and she plunged into the freezing water.

Hinata felt the water pull on her from several directions at once, all she could see was white froth and river bed flying past her view. The bandit's grip failed as her jacket tore. Something hard struck her painfully on the side, shouting out only served to fill her mouth with water. She struggled to the surface to gasp for much-needed air, she was travelling rapidly down the river. She collided a submerged rock, the impact sent her reeling under water again and she struck her head on the rocky river bed. Lights danced in her vision. She fought her way to the surface once again gasping for air.

A large moss covered boulder jutted out from the rapids ahead. Trying to concentrate she focused some chakra into her hands, unable to avoid it she slammed into the large rock, but managed to get a grip on the mossy sides with her chakra charged hands. The force of the torrent forced her against her bolder, trying to pull her loose.

"Hinata!" she barely heard the shout over the roar of the river. Naruto and Kiba were shouting for her at the side of the river. She tried to pull herself higher up the rock to get her head fully above water but she didn't dare remove her hand in case the current pulled her off. The cold water was beginning to numb her arms and legs. Her head felt light and it getting harder to focus her chakra. A concussion, she realised. She glanced at the boys on the river bank, 'please hurry'.

* * *

The boys had finished off the bandits then ran down the bank of the raging river, a few of the travellers followed with a long rope.

"There she is! In the middle!" Naruto spotted her clinging to the rock.

"How can we get out there? You can't chakra walk on white water, there's no surface tension to push against." Kiba let out a frustrated grunt as he scanned the river. There were no footholds to jump onto from here.

"Oi Kiba" the dog-nin turned at the call. Naruto shoved a rope into his hand then barrelled past and dived into the water.

"OI! Are you crazy!" Kiba quickly gripped the rope as it pulled tight, the other end was tied around Naruto's waist. The roped prevented Naruto from getting washed further downstream as he passed from rock to rock trying to get to the centre.

The fight through the water was exhausting but he managed to get a relatively secure handhold on a rock next to Hinata, There was a gash above her eye and she was bleeding. He reached out for her, unable to shout due to the water rushing into his mouth when he opened it. Hinata reached out as well and caught his hand giving him a relieved smile. Something loud thundered over the noise of the rushing water. They looked upstream in time to see a large log crashing its way downstream. Naruto tried to pull Hinata across to him but he wasn't quick enough. The log struck a rock and bounced out of the water and crashed down onto their arms. Naruto was pulled off his perch, his arm was pinned against the mossy boulder. He felt it snap. He cried out but gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on Hinata as they were swept down the river.

Hinata's grip on his wrist disappeared. Naruto was suddenly jerked to a stop by the rope around his waist. The tug loosened his grip on Hinata's arm and she started slipping. Naruto managed to get his fingers under something and held tightly. Through the froth he caught a glimpse of her, Hinata's eyes were closed, her body limp. He felt himself being pulled back against the current. His arm burned in protest, he tried to turn himself to grab her with his other arm, but the water rushing past him made it impossible. They were almost back to the bank. Something snapped. At first, Naruto thought his arm had broken in another place but soon realised Hinata's weight was gone. Kiba pulled Naruto out of the river, the blond wheezed and coughed up gouts of water from his lungs.

"Naruto?" he looked up at Kiba and shook his head grimly. Kiba let out an angry shout and kicked a nearby tree. Naruto nursed his broken arm, his hand was gripping so tightly he'd drawn his own blood. Opening his hand, he saw the broken leather of the bracelet he'd given her the night before.

* * *

Night was falling, the woman looked up at the darkening sky and sighed, the heavy clouds threatened another storm. She would have to stop soon. She came upon a roadhouse, a one-room shack on the side of the road, providing shelter for travellers. Here would be a good a place as any to stop. Leaving her bags inside she took her kettle from the pack and headed to the river behind the shack. The water level had dropped and the current subsided to a slow flow from earlier in the day.

"One more day" she sighed and crouched to fill the pot with water. Something caught her eye on the draining floodplain. A man? Leaving her pot on the river side she climbed down the muddy bank to the body. The man was face down in the mud, clearly dead, he bore tattoos of a bandit clan. His body was battered and broken from rolling down the river. The woman crouched down and partially rolled the dead man over.

"Bit off more than you could chew eh?" she asked the corpse. She stood to leave but heard something from a little further on, laboured breathing.

'Another bandit' the woman thought and turned to leave. She was halfway up the embankment when she heard the coughing. Sighing she turned and headed back down into the mud flat to find the source of the coughing. She didn't have to go far and saw that a girl was trying to crawl out of the mud.

"You alright?" the woman called, the girl was startled and pulled out a kunai. One of her arms was at an awkward angle, broken most likely, blood trickled from her hairline and nose. Her good hand fumbled the knife and it fell into the mud. The girl sank to her knees trying to reach into her torn equipment pouch for another. Her unfocused eyes slid closed and she slumped into the mud. The woman stepped closer, the girl had a forehead protector around her neck marking her as a Konoha shinobi, a genin by the looks of her. The woman pieced together what had probably happened and scooped the girl carefully from the mud. She would need some help.

* * *

The circus set up camp where they had been attacked. Naruto stayed with them due to Kiba's insistence, he would just get in the way with his broken arm. Kiba and Akamaru ran along the river bank looking for any sign of Hinata. They had run for miles and found nothing. Kiba rubbed his eyes furiously.

"No, no time for that Akamaru." the dog whined. "We still might find her" blinking rapidly to clear his vision they continued on.

"There!" Kiba saw something in the river. The water had slowed enough to allow chakra running on the surface. Running across the water he found a tree branch lodged in between some rocks. Tangled in its branches was the bandit that had pulled Hinata in.

He had been impaled by a thicker bough of the branch and pinned under water. Kiba cursed loudly. This river cut right the way through Fire Country, there was no telling where Hinata could have washed up. The dark thought crept into his mind again. Night had fallen fully when Kiba started slowly back to the camp, he needed time to let his tears dry.

They would have to finish their mission first. Then he would suggest to Naruto that they travel back along the river as far as they could before heading east back to the village.

The got the circus to the border before midmorning the next day. Big Bear wished them luck along with the other travellers before they headed off along with their new escort of Suna shinobi. The boys and dog took off running along the river. Hinata might be injured somewhere downstream, they'd find her and take her home. They slowed their pace to a trot when they reached the dead bandit and scanned the shore. They travelled along the river back into Fire country and continued for a long distance. They even followed the river far past the Village of Konoha. Finding nothing but some tattered remains of Hinata's coat on some sharp rocks.

After that, any hope they had faded and they stopped the search and started backtracking over land toward the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They delivered the grim news to Tsunade the Fifth Hokage.

"You're sure?"

"We searched for her but this is all we found" Kiba responded, showing the tattered coat, his voice broke. Naruto stood next to him, his arm in a sling. He was staring intently at the floor and clutched his working fist. Tsunade let out a long sigh and buried her face in her hands. It was a few moments before she spoke again.

"Go to the hospital and get your wounds seen too. I'll inform her father…" Tsunade rubbed her forehead, she hated this part of the job. The two boys headed out of the room, leaving Hinata's pack and tattered coat behind in the Hokage's office.

Tsunade fetched the genin register and flicked it open. It grieved her deeply whenever a shinobi was lost, but the pain always seems that little bit sharper when a genin was killed. With a resigned sigh, the Hokage removed Hyuga Hinata's page from the register.

* * *

Hiashi took the news of his daughter's death well. As in he showed no grief at all. If anything he seemed a little disgusted that she was killed so easily. He didn't even bother to take her things from the Kage's office. The Hyuga's wore black armbands for a few days to mark the death of the heir but nothing else seemed to change. The only thing that seemed to change was the knot of guilt that had taken up residence in Naruto's heart.

* * *

Hinata's head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, so slow and fuzzy. She opened her eyes to a darkened room. A fire burned low in a fire pit casting a faint light, she could not lift her head. She saw someone sitting against the wall opposite her.

"Na…ruto?" she mumbled, the figure stirred and turned to her, it wasn't Naruto. The stranger said something she couldn't understand and leant toward her, but Hinata closed her eyes again and slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **End of chapter 1**

Thanks for reading.

I'd love to hear your feedback on this. I intend to update on a weekly basis.


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

This is a bit longer than last chapter, Unfortunately, I couldn't get anyway to break the chaper without causing problems.

Enjoy

 **Chapter 2: Homecoming**

* * *

Hinata drifted in and out of consciousness, for how long, she could not have guessed. Daylight streamed in the small window, she scrunched up her face and lifted her hand to shield against the light. Hinata glanced around, she didn't recognise this place. She pushed herself up and got a sharp pain in her side. Biting back a yelp she lay back down until the pain subsided.

When it did, she tried sitting again, slowly this time. Her side protested but she managed it. Now upright, she took stock of her situation. She was lying on a worn bedroll with a thick blanket wrapped around her legs. Her arm was bandaged with a makeshift splint made from a strip of wood, there were bandages around her head, which seemed to throb with every heartbeat. There were also bandages wrapped around her torso and chest, almost uncomfortably tight.

To the side of the bedroll she lay in was a small pile of bandages. More than a few had blood stains. The room she was in had only one door that appeared to lead outside. The floor was compacted dirt with a fire pit sunk into the middle of the room, a small kettle pot hung on a hook over the low burning fire and steam rose from under its lid.

Next to the door was a large travel pack, much too large for either of her friends. It was travel-stained, well worn and seemed rather full. Next to it was an armoured vest. It had been green once, now it was faded and stained almost into grey, it showed signs of regular use and it had been patched in a few places where the original material had frayed or been damaged. There was a burn on the bottom of one side and the armour plate was visible. Leaning on the bag was a battered katana and unlike the other things, this looked to have been well cared for.

The sheath was polished to an almost mirror shine, it was black with a fine red vine curling from the base up to the hilt as it neared the top the leafy vine changed to scales and a red dragon wound around just underneath the silver ring at the top of the sheath. The hilt was wrapped leather capped with black lacquered wood. The leather was rubbed smooth with use and showed signs of repair by less than professional hands.

Hinata heard whistling from outside coming nearer. As quickly as her ribs allowed she lay back down, pulled the blankets over herself and pretended to sleep. The door opened and the whistling moved inside. The door snapped shut and footsteps crossed the room towards the fire. She heard the rattle of wood on wood.

Hinata chanced a look through slitted eyes. Whoever it was had their back to Hinata, they were leaning over the fire pit poking some more life from of the embers then placing a few choice bits of wood from a pile they'd just brought with them to the pit. Content with the level of the fire the stranger moved the pile to a corner out of the way and lifted the lid to the pot. The smell of cooking rice wafted through the room. The stranger sat cross-legged nearby and stretched. It was then that Hinata was betrayed by her own stomach. It let out a loud whine. The stranger looked down at her and laughed.

"Someone's hungry"

Hinata blushed and opened her eyes fully, it was pointless to pretend at this point. She looked up at the stranger, a woman. She was looking down at Hinata with a mischievous grin.

The stranger had untidy short black hair pulled back into a small tuft at the back of her head, her weatherbeaten skin was lightly tanned. She had deep grey eyes and a scar that ran from her hairline through her right eye down her cheek and stopping just short of her lip. She was dressed in a sleeveless black shirt with a fishnet top underneath and deep blue trousers held up by a broad belt, its buckle plate had been replaced by a Konoha forehead protector. On both her biceps were very detailed identical tattoos of panthers seemingly clawing their way down her arm, etched leather cuffs were on her wrists.

Her clothes were travel-worn and had been patched in a few places. Dirt from the road had stained the material.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." The woman said. "How's your head?" Hinata pushed herself up on her good elbow.

"whoa.. easy there Hyuga, you took a beating." Hinata froze and stared at her.

"How did you know my name?" the woman smirked.

"Your clan trait isn't exactly subtle." She tapped her own temple to indicate she meant the girl's eyes, then helped Hinata sit up without hurting herself and returned to her spot next to the fire. She'd turned to face Hinata head on.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked, the belt and the vest indicated she was a leaf shinobi but Hinata didn't recognise her.

"Ah, my name is Royki Takara, a jounin of the hidden leaf."

"I've never seen you before." Suspicion was clear in the girl's voice and face.

"Well, that's expected I've been out of the village on a long-term mission." The woman shrugged. Hinata narrowed her eyes slightly. "A 'very' long-term mission" the woman rose her eyebrows for emphasis and rubbed her neck. "It will be good to get home."

"How long were you gone?" Hinata asked leaning against the shack wall.

"Erm, let's see…" she paused to think, "in a few month it will have been seven years." Takara unscrewed the lid of a canteen, she took a generous gulp before handing it to the teen.

"What kind of mission takes seven years?" Hinata spluttered, nearly choking on the water.

"A bodyguard mission to a rather wealthy man. He was travelling around the shinobi nations with his daughter writing books about the sights and histories of each region. He went a little beyond the original year long contract but the village was well paid for my continuing services…" she shrugged again and checked on the rice.

"You had to guard a man for seven years as he wrote a book? That must have been boring…"

"Four books, but it wasn't really, we were constantly travelling around and the old man was an interesting one. Rather smart and full of stories, but he'd forget to eat if his daughter wasn't with him. I was just the hired muscle, though. Wasn't all for nothing, as they collected stories, I collected jutsus." Takara pulled out some bowls from her pack and used them to scoop out some rice into each. "Careful, it's hot." She handed one of the bowls to Hinata.

"You collected jutsus?" Hinata blew on her rice.

"Sort of, we would spend weeks, sometimes months in the same place and sometimes I'd learn a few bits and pieces from the shinobi clans in the area. Usually after a lot of money changed hands." Takara started into her rice. "So tell me, how did a Hyuga end up in a river with a bandit?"

"Hinata"

"Huh?"

"My name is Hinata." the older woman smiled, showing off elongated incisors.

"Well then, how did you end up in the river…Hinata?"

Hinata explained what had happened at the riverside how she'd chosen to save the young boy rather than let him fall into the river, Takara seemed to approve of this.

"We should probably get you back home then. No doubt they'll have reported you missing in action, if not killed in action. You've been lying here for a week with a fever."

"Didn't Naruto and Kiba come looking for me?"

"Can't say, but you were washed pretty far downstream, we're right on the other side of Konoha and a days walk to it, so if they did search for you, they probably wouldn't have come this far." Takara took the empty bowls and set them aside.

"Now I'm not trained in medical jutsus, but I know some first aid. Far as I can tell, you got a bump on the head, a broken arm, and a few bruised ribs. Maybe one of them is broken. So it's up to you whether you feel like trying to start back home. Keep in mind, though, I've only a day or two of rations to go between us." Takara pushed herself up to her feet, "have a think, I'll go wash these." She lifted the kettle and the two bowls and headed outside. Hinata got to her feet and swayed slightly, the rice weighed heavily in her stomach but aside from an ache in her side, she thought it would be alright to travel the next day.

* * *

They spent another night in the shack, Hinata fell asleep on the bed roll not long after eating, she was still tired. She woke early the next day, Takara was lying next to the fire on top of a folded travel cloak. Hinata suddenly felt a pang of guilt for taking up the woman's bedroll for a week. Takara waved it off, saying she'd be a poor excuse for a shinobi if she wasn't prepared to sleep rough every now and then.

Hinata's clothes had been torn badly during her trip down the river so Takara lent the girl a spare set of hers. They were a little big and equally as worn as the woman's current set but they'd do. Takara checked her wounds and changed her bandages. The older woman gently probed the girl's ribs and determined it was safe for her to walk, but warned her to take her time.

Takara smothered the fire and collected her things. She shouldered the heavy pack and slid her katana through her belt loops so the sword lay horizontal across her waist. Content that they had everything they set out nice and early. Takara kept the pace slow for Hinata and took her mind off the pain of her ribs with conversation.

She asked Hinata if she knew certain people. Most of the people she listed were her age groups senseis. Like Asuma, Gai and her father. The more they talked the more Hinata was convinced this woman was telling the truth about who she said she was.

It didn't take long for Hinata to start getting breathless. They stopped a few times over the course of the day to let the girl rest. Even so, just as the sun was setting they reached the gates of Konoha.

"Let's get you to the hospital for some real medical treatment." Takara patted Hinata gently on the shoulder and steered her down a street to the right.

"Shouldn't I go to Tsunade-sama first to let her know I'm alright?" Hinata asked.

"I'm sure she won't mind." Takara answered. There was a bark nearby.

"oh no…" Hinata paused.

"What is it?" Takara looked back at the teen.

"Akamaru…" the white pup appeared at the corner, he stopped and sniffed at the air, he barked excitedly as he saw them and sprinted towards the pair. "No jumping Akamaru! Down!" the excited dog ignored her and leapt at her. Hinata shielded her ribs and waited for the impact. It didn't come, she opened her eyes to find Akamaru squirming in Takara's arms.

"That would have hurt…this your dog?" Takara asked as the dog tried desperately to lick Hinata in the face.

"Akamaru!" the shout came from up the street "Where did you go!?" the dog barked in answer and a boy rounded the corner. "Don't take off like that!" he scolded. "Sorry about that, he got excited all of a sudden." He took the wriggling dog from Takara.

"Sorry about that Kiba, he must have smelt me." Hinata peered out from behind Takara.

"Hinata! You're alright!" he moved forward to hug her, she flinched away.

"Alright might be an overstatement, but in one piece at least." Takara added putting a hand on the boy's shoulder to hold him back. Kiba looked up at the woman. "Anyway, she needs to get to the hospital to get seen too, you can go and report to the Hokage that she's no longer MIA."

"But…" Kiba looked at Hinata. The girl nodded.

"It's okay Kiba, Takara-san helped me get back home." The boy hesitated for a moment looking from Hinata to the stranger.

"Alright, I'll meet you there as well. I'm glad you're okay Hinata." He smiled but there was still worry in his eyes. He ran off and the pair continued to the hospital.

Hinata got checked in and was on her way to be seen by the doctors leaving Takara standing in the lobby wondering whether to go to Kage tower tonight or leave it until the next morning. She didn't need to think about it for long because Tsunade herself strode in through the doors. She spoke to the nurse on duty briefly before turning a stern eye at Takara.

"You brought her back?" the older woman stated more than asked.

"Yes, I was..."

"Then stay there, I'll want a word with you" Tsunade turned on her heel and headed down the same hall Hinata had just been escorted.

"Yes ma'am" Takara answered the empty hall and settled herself into a chair in the waiting room.

* * *

Kurenai had been leaving the Kage tower after leaving in reports from her latest mission when she ran into Kiba and Tsunade leaving. Kiba stopped to explain what had happened. Hinata had suddenly appeared in the village with a stranger wearing odd armour. Tsunade had been concerned due to the sudden reappearance of a supposedly dead genin and decided to check it out herself and to get a look at this stranger.

Kurenai followed suit with Kiba arriving at the hospital a few minutes behind the Kage. The nurse at the front desk refused to let her in as visiting hours were over. She cursed under her breath and turned to wait for the Kage to return. Kiba nudged her in the side.

"Oi sensei, there she is" he tilted his head towards the waiting room. Kurenai looked over at the scruffy looking woman sitting with her eyes closed in the waiting room. The woman opened her eyes as Kurenai walked over.

"Thank you for bringing her back" the woman smiled showing off elongated incisors.

"Don't worry about it Kurenai." the jounin narrowed her eyes at the stranger.

"Do I know you?"

"Now that's just cruel…" the woman's face fell and she frowned, she ran her finger along her scar and into her hairline to push back loose strands of hair. Kurenai's brow furrowed as she faintly recognized this gesture and then it clicked.

"Takara?" she chanced. The woman smiled again.

"There we go. You'd think I been away or something…" she replied with teasing sarcasm.

"Do you know her sensei?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, She was in my class back in the day." Kurenai explained. "You've been gone now for …"

"Just under seven years." Takara jumped in, "What's this about sensei?" she looked over at Kiba. Before Kurenai could answer the doors behind them opened and Tsunade stepped in. Takara got to her feet as she approached.

"Hinata tells me you treated her wounds and helped her get back to the village."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." She answered.

"She also tells me you claim to be one of my jounin. So tell me, where have you been?"

"I was issued a mission by the Third that has just reached its conclusion. I sent a notice of completion three weeks ago, stating the contract was finished and that I was returning bar any further orders." Takara explained.

"I can vouch for her identity Tsunade-sama." Kurenai added. Tsunade glanced at the genjutsu master and nodded.

"Very well. Come with me, I want your debrief." Tsunade turned to leave.

"If you don't mind me asking…how's the Hyuga girl?" Takara asked pointing over her shoulder at the doors to the wards.

"Broken arm, two broken ribs and a bump on the head." The Hokage listed, "She'll stay here until she recovers. Takara lifted her bag and followed after the Hokage.

"We'll visit Hinata tomorrow, she probably wants to rest tonight." Kurenai steered Kiba towards the front doors. At least Hinata was safe.

* * *

Tsunade didn't speak as they walked along the lamp-lit streets towards the tower. Takara glanced to the rooftops and spotted one of the Kage's ANBU bodyguards watching her closely. The Kage didn't say anything until she was back in her office sitting in her chair. She scrutinized Takara over her fingertips for some time. The silence was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Now then, deliver your report." Takara gave an overview of her mission, where she'd been and what she had learned. As she travelled she had disguised the fact she was from Konoha so she had gotten to roam and get some insight where normally a leaf shinobi could not have. As Takara spoke Tsunade looked up her status in the jounin register. Only after reading her family tree did she recognize her as the daughter of one of her old students, a medically trained shinobi and a foremost expert on poisons, venoms, and antidotes. Hizu had retired not long after Takara was born.

"You've certainly gathered a large amount of useful information." Tsunade intoned after Takara had finished, the Kage glanced down a bullet pointed list of the jounin's reports spanning the last year. Some of the intel she had sent back to Konoha would have been impossible to uncover during standard missions.

"I only did what I could when I had the opportunity" Takara answered, Tsunade set the report down and glanced at the jounin register again. Seven years was a long time for a jounin to be on a single contract, she should have been relieved and another shinobi taken over. Last time Tsunade had heard, two years was the longest a single shinobi had been under contract with a single client. The Third must have had his reasons, as he personally renewed her contract every year. This would need to be investigated, but not tonight.

"I suppose that's true, anyway, you've given your report and now I'm relieving you, take some time to get settled back into the village. Then we'll see what use we can make of you." Takara bowed and left.

By now it was well into the small hours of the night, Takara walked down vaguely familiar streets until she came to her home. She opened the door and flicked on the light.

The village issued dorm was small, a kitchen to the right, dining area to the left bedroom and bathroom in the back. It was just as she left it, empty.

"Home sweet home…" she sighed and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Hinata shifted uncomfortably, the hospital-issue pajamas were stiff and itchy making it difficult get comfortable. But that was probably not the real reason she was unable to sleep. She threw off the blankets and slipped out of the bed. Her head throbbed and her chest hurt, her arm was just a source of discomfort.

She padded over to the small window. The village was mostly dark, with dim lights lining the streets and the occasional curtain-shrouded light from people's homes.

The Hokage had asked her many questions about her acquaintance. How did they meet? Where did they meet? What had she told Hinata? What had Hinata told her?

Hinata had answered as honestly as possible but couldn't help and feel that she was somehow in trouble for bringing the stranger into the village. Tsunade had assured her all would be well and that she was to rest. But the girl couldn't rest. Although she wasn't in any official trouble, her father would not agree.

Hinata's stomach twisted, her father would be notified in the morning, if not already, that she was still alive and injured. Injured by a common bandit.

She had nearly given her life to protect a child and his family, but her father would not see it that way. She was supposed to be a hard-hearted warrior, one that never allowed themselves to get injured so easily. Haishi would count this amongst a long list of her failures.

He would come first thing in the morning to see her, not to check on her but berate her. Lecture her on how she had embarrassed him again. Compare her to her little sister, Hanabi, or to her cousin, Neji.

Neither of them gave him reason to be embarrassed, he would point out as usual, as his glare would cut through her. Hinata's stomach knotted almost painfully, she suddenly felt ill. She rushed to the bedside and retched into the small bin.

"Are you alright dear?" Hinata felt a hand gently rub her back as she retched again. "There you go, let it out." The nurse said kindly. She'd heard the girl vomiting and came to help. Hinata was shaking like a leaf as the nurse took the bin away from her and helped her back to bed.

"I know, sometimes these medicines can turn your stomach. You'll be alright now" The nurse assured the girl. Hinata forced a shaky smile at the nurse and thanked the woman. The middle-aged woman smiled back and left to dispose of the mess.

Hinata pulled the blankets up to her chin. She couldn't stop the shaking, her stomach still twisted like a ball of snakes and tears pushed at her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. She dreaded the morning coming. She glanced at her shaking hands, she had never been this afraid in a battle or when she thought she was going to die in the river. Hinata hugged herself tightly, maybe it would have been better if Takara hadn't fished her out of the water after all..

* * *

"So Royki Takara has finally decided to come back then…" Asuma rolled his cigarette around his mouth as he spoke.

"Yeah, she came back pretty late last night. She went off with Tsunade to report in." Kurenai informed the gathered jounin. Asuma, Gai, Kakashi, and Kurenai had gathered early that morning to arrange a joint exercise with their teams when Kurenai told them the news.

"I was starting to think Snake Eyes had gone and died on us." Kakashi rubbed his neck, "Still, it'll be good to see her again." He shrugged.

"That it will! My dear friend, gone for so long." Gai said dramatically.

"Keep that up and I'll go again…" Takara had appeared behind the group. Kurenai noted she looked more like her old self, showered, hair trimmed and in a new standard issue shinobi uniform. They said their greetings as she walked lazily over to them. Gai bounded forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's been too long! The ache in my heart has been softened to see your face again."

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you too Gai, now let go." She pried him off and straightened her jacket while giving Gai an odd look.

"What brings you over here then?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I was going to get breakfast at that little bakery I liked, but I found that it's now a florist, so I was looking for somewhere to get food, but then I spotted you guys." Takara waved her hand in the vague direction of the florist down the street.

"Oh, and to continue a conversation from last night…" she turned to Kurenai, "What's with this sensei business?"

"I'm a genin team leader now." Kurenai answered.

"Really?"

"We all are" Kakashi intoned.

"All of you" Takara rubbed her head and frowned.

"Oh yeah, you really wanted a genin team didn't you." Kurenai smiled apologetically, "We tried to get a team set aside for you but the Third said no because it was uncertain if your contract would be renewed."

"Which it was, six times, well maybe now that you're back you might get one Snake Eyes." Asuma said with a chuckle. Takara laughed too and threw her arm around Asuma's neck. She stopped laughing and pulled him into a headlock. She glared at him with her scarred eye.

"I reeeeallly hate that nickname." Asuma chuckled nervously and tried to get free.

"HA! Just like the old days!" beamed Gai clapping Asuma on the back as he struggled.

"So it would seem…" Kurenai covered her face with her hand and shook her head. Asuma twisted Takara's finger. With a yelp she released him. He stood up and adjusted his clothes.

"Anyway!" he said loudly to move on the conversation. "We were about to set up an exercise for our genin."

"What kind?" Takara asked shaking her hand.

"Hide and snatch." Kurenai answered.

"Sounds fun, you're not gonna trap the field like our sensei did are you?" Takara asked Asuma.

"I remember that…" chuckled Gai behind them.

"No, I'm not that sadistic, the challenge of the other teams will be enough for now." Asuma answered. He remembered the trapped exercises as well with a shudder.

"Mind if I tag along? I've got nothing better to do." Takara probed.

"Sure, why not." Said Kurenai, Gai nodded, and Kakashi just shrugged, he didn't mind either way.

"We're not due to start for another hour, though." Asuma glanced at his watch.

"That's fine, I'll see if I can get something to eat and I'll meet you down there." Takara pointed over her shoulder towards the street of shops.

"Good idea! A stomach full of a hearty breakfast gives you lots of energy! Come! I shall show you one of my favourite eateries!?" Gai grabbed Takara's arm and started dragging her down the street, despite her protests.

"He's gonna be insufferable around her again, isn't he?" Kurenai asked watching them go.

"Of course he is, those two have a habit of getting into trouble." Asuma answered with a chuckle as he stubbed out his finished cigarette into an ash pouch. "At least you'll get some peace from those challenges for a while." He turned to say to Kakashi, but the copy nin was gone.

"I hate when he does that…" Kurenai muttered.

* * *

"So after this, we plan to go visit Hinata to see how she is." Kiba explained to the other genin.

"They wouldn't allow us in earlier. It wasn't the correct visiting time." Shino clarified.

"I'm glad to hear she's okay." Breathed Tenten, the rest of the gathered genin nodded their agreement, except Neji who was trying to avoid the conversation by warming up a little away from them.

"I'll go with you" Naruto stated. Kiba grinned at him, the relief on Naruto's face when he told him earlier was very obvious.

"What's wrong Lee?" Tenten noticed her other teammate shifting around and constantly looking up the hill to the village where the other jounin were standing.

"Gai-sensei is late…He was supposed to meet me before the exercise started." He replied. Ino glanced at her watch.

"He probably got delayed." Lee shot her a look.

"But, he..." the boy insisted.

"Calm down Lee, there he is now." Tenten interrupted him, giving him a shove. Sure enough, Gai was coming down the pathway talking with a woman.

"Oi… that's her. That's the one that brought Hinata back." Kiba nudged his teammate and nodded up the hill. Shino glanced over as did the rest of the genin.

Takara was chatting to Gai when he suddenly let out a loud forced laugh, Takara's smile wavered and she widened the gap between them by another few feet.

"What's she doing here?" Chouji wondered.

"Kurenai-sensei said she used to go to the academy with her, maybe she knows the other senseis too." Kiba suggested.

Gai and Takara walked up to the other adults, she threw her arms around Asuma's and Kakashi's necks and pulled them into playful half head locks. Asuma ducked out rather quickly with the same tired smile he would give Gai when he was being too hyperactive.

"Oi, Oi," Kakashi said in his usual bored drone, "let me go Snake Eyes." He patted her arm.

"What was that?" Takara said angrily and tightened her grip around his neck. Kakashi let out a comical grunt and tried to wriggle out. Asuma and Gai laughed but Kurenai just shook her head with a small smile.

"ow, alright! I'm sorry…" She released him. He stood up and rubbed his neck.

"I forgot how violent you can get…"

"Then don't call me that." she threatened, despite the teasing smirk snaking across her lips.

"Hai, hai…" He said dismissively. "Shall we get started?"

The teachers called to their respective students to gather around. Takara stayed in the background to listen in and chuckled at the similarities between Asuma's team and parent's team from back in the day.

Kurenai laid out the exercise. Each team would get a coloured sash, one per member. The goal was to take as many sashes as possible from the other teams. Each member could carry more than one sash if they managed to steal one from another genin. Once a genin had lost all the sashes they're carrying they would be eliminated.

"But there are only two in our team with Hinata in the hospital" Kiba pointed out,

"And Sakura-chan is training with Tsunade today." Naruto added, Kakashi's team had been reduced to just the two of them after Sasuke had fled the village.

"That's why Naruto will be joining team 8 for this exercise" Kakashi chimed in. Takara glanced at the blond, so that was who Hinata had been muttering about in her sleep.

"Alright then!" Asuma clapped his hands to get the genin's attention. "You have ten minutes to plan a strategy and then the exercise begins. Starting…" He glanced at his watch, "now."

The genin huddled around in their teams and had whispered conversations.

"Hey, Isn't it a little unfair to have a chunin in the mix?" Takara asked after noticing Shikamaru's vest.

"He needs the experience", Asuma told her, raising his voice he added, "Time's up, the exercise has begun!"

The genin, and Shikamaru sprinted off in their own directions.

* * *

The jounin watched from their place on the hill, switching between conversations of Takara's travels, what had been going on in the village and talking about their genin's tactics and abilities. Sitting nearby was, Kiba with Akamaru, Naruto, Chouji, Tenten and Lee. Each had been knocked out of the game for losing their sashes. Ino and Shikamaru were fending off attacks from Shino and Neji, who seemed to have formed a temporary alliance.

"So what will you be doing now you're back in the village?" Asuma asked, keeping his eyes on his team.

"I'm not sure, Tsunade is letting me settle back in for a few days before she decides. I'd like a genin team though." She sighed, it was unlikely she would be assigned one. "I'll probably have to pick up slack in the patrols or guard the walls until I get settle back into the village"

"I'm sure you'll throw all your energy into whatever task you are given" Gai stated and clapped her on the back. She smiled at her old teammate, she was getting used to his over-enthusiastic nature again.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Kurenai asked.

"Not really." Takara answered, she watched as Shikamaru was struggling to catch Neji in his Shadow Bind as the Hyuga had run into a large open area with few shadows.

"Well then, how about we get the old gang together tonight?" Asuma grinned.

"Now that sounds fun" Takara threw her arms around Gai and Asuma's necks. "It's good to get the old team back together."

Shikamaru managed to trap Neji in the Shadow Bind long enough for Ino to catch him with her mind transfer. Shino used this opportunity to try and snatch her sash. Neji, now free from the bind, barrelled into him with his less than usual grace and wrenched the bug masters sash away. Neji walked calmly towards Shikamaru and handed over all three sashes he was carrying. Ino returned to her body and the match was over.

"That was fun" Takara commented as the remaining genin returned to the top of the hill to their respective teachers. Each of the jounin listed off where their students did well and where they fell down, Takara was still standing next to Asuma and listened in.

"Ino, you left yourself open. You shouldn't try your mind transfer when your support is gone," He waved a hand at Chouji, "Shikamaru, you let Neji pull you too far from the shadow of the trees."

"I know…" the boy grumbled. Neji had outmanoeuvred his team rather effectively, distracting them to the point where Lee could take out Choji.

"Pity you haven't learned how to disconnect your shadow." Takara said almost to herself. Shikamaru looked up at the newcomer, trying to gauge her.

"There isn't a technique like that." he answered. Takara gave a smile.

"oh really…" she said, she lifted her hands in front of herself, she ran through a rapid series of hand signs ending in the rat. Shikamaru suddenly felt a pressure all around him. His head was forced down to look at the feet of the new jouin. Her shadow was gone.

"Unlike the shadow bind, you won't copy my movements," She took a few steps backward to demonstrate "but I can make you move." Shikamaru walked a few jerky steps away. "But you need to stay within my line of sight or the jutsu is broken." As Shikamaru walked around the group Asuma came in between himself and Takara. As soon as he lost sight of her grey eyes the pressure around him disappeared. Due to his head still looking down he saw a shadow disconnect from his and dart across the grass to meet with Takara's feet and her shadow looked normal again.

"Show off" Asuma muttered and gave Takara a shove.

"Always" she grinned back.

"You can manipulate shadows?" Shikamaru asked, he was a little shocked.

"Nah," Takara shook her head. "Only my own and that's the only jutsu I know."

"Where did you pick that one up?" Asuma asked.

"Shadow Country, I had to pay an arm and a leg for them to teach me, even then it took me years to get it right." Asuma rolled his eyes and dismissed his team. The other jounin had done the same and they all walked back towards the village together, most of the genin had already run off.

They were halfway to the village talking about where they a would go that night when Takara asked,

"Why is the Nara boy following us?"

"Because you showed him something that interested him." Asuma answered with a chuckle. They paused and waited for the chunin to catch up. "What is it Shikamaru?"

"I was wondering if you could show me the hand signs for that jutsu again." he said looking over at Takara.

"I dunno, would your sensei mind me teaching it to you?" she said with a teasing glance at Asuma. He rolled his eyes at her and shooed them off. Takara grinned and clapped Shikamaru on the shoulder to get him walking back towards the training grounds.

"Think he'll listen to her any more than he listens to you?" Kurenai appeared at Asuma's shoulder. He calmly pulled out a new cigarette and lit it.

"No, but let her try."

* * *

Kiba, Naruto, and Shino had piled into Hinata's room at the hospital. The other genin had been and gone at various stages in the day but these three remained. Kiba had told Hinata about the exercise that morning and how Shino was in the final few. She smiled at her teammate and congratulated him.

"What about me?" Naruto barged into the conversation.

"You were one of the first out." Kiba said.

"So were you" Naruto countered. The two shot insults back and forth to each other at the end of the bed.

"How are your wounds?" Shino intoned, ignoring the other two.

"The doctors say it could have been worse. Takara-san's first aid helped a lot too." She replied quietly. Her arm had been reset and plastered, the cut on her head had just about closed over, only a yellowing bruise remained around a healing scab and her ribs had been manoeuvred back into place by medical jutsus and just needed time to heal. Other than that her body was covered in bumps and bruises but it was more the stiffness than pain in her limbs that was the main cause of her discomfort at the moment.

She was glad of her friends coming to visit her, her father had come earlier in the day as she expected and berated her for getting so easily injured, launching into the usual lecture on how she was an embarrassment to him and the clan. She'd heard it many times before, but his glare and sharp words still cut her to the bone. She couldn't even look him in the eye. His fury had been terrifying, but she had learned long ago never to cry in front of her father. Her face had to remain expressionless or his anger would only grow and it would result in harsh punishments when she returned home. She dropped her eyes to the puppy in her lap, just thinking about it make her insides squirm and knot, she barely managed to control herself until her father left before she burst into tears. Akamaru whined up at her, she smiled softly and stroked the puppy.

Kiba and Naruto's argument had gotten rather heated at the end of the bed.

"Kiba please, Naruto…" Hinata tried to get them to stop but they couldn't hear her over themselves.

"Enough!" Snapped Shino, and the two stopped instantly, throwing glares at each other. The boys talked for a little longer and Hinata sat contently in the bed listening to them until visiting hours ended and they had to leave. Kiba and Shino said their goodbyes and promised to visit again tomorrow after training. Akamaru gave her face a lick then bounded out the door to catch up with Kiba. Naruto said goodbye and was halfway out the door when he caught himself.

"Oh yeah…I almost forgot." He came back into the room and rummaged in his pocket. "I thought you might want this back. I tried to fix it…but…" he held out his hand. In it was the bracelet he'd gotten from the carnival, the leather had snapped on one side and it appeared to have been glued back together. Hinata blushed as he put it into her palm.

"Thank you Naruto…" she tried to offer him a smile but couldn't look at him without risking fainting as usual. She cursed at herself for that.

"Hey, are you okay?" The boy leant in closer when he noticed the blush. She shut her eyes and nodded.

"Visiting hours are over, time to leave" a nurse peered around the door and beckoned Naruto out. As he left he called,

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Hinata" Hinata pressed her face into her hands, she could feel the heat of her blush. She'd almost passed out again. Why did he have to be so forward? She let her hands slide down onto the bed. Picking up the bracelet she smiled. He must have held onto it after she disappeared and tried to fix it when he heard she was safe. So he did care about her in some small way at least. That was good enough for her for now. As she held the bracelet up the glue gave way and it flopped open again, she chuckled to herself and set it on her bedside table.

* * *

The next morning Lee, Tenten, and Neji were waiting for their sensei at Lee's dojo, which had become their new training ground.

"Gai-sensei is running pretty late today…" Tenten muttered more to herself than her teammates. Lee was warming up with push ups and Neji was meditating to prepare his chakra. Tenten sat on top of a target log and watched them, glancing up the path every now and then. At last, someone came down the path, but it wasn't Gai.

"You must be Gai's team." The woman said as she came up to them.

"er… yeah…" Tenten recognised her from the day before.

"Gai is not well today and has asked me to oversee your daily training." The woman smirked.

"What is wrong with Gai-sensei!?" Lee bounded forward and demanded. Takara took a step back from the loud boy.

"Seems he overdid it last night." Neji snorted to himself , stood up, dusted himself off and started walking up the path.

"Where are you going Neji?" Tenten called after him. The boy half turned,

"If Gai is not going to bother coming then I'm going back to Hisashi." He resumed walking up the path.

"That was so rude Neji!" Tenten shouted up after him, "I'm sorry about him." she added to Takara.

"Well, if he thinks he won't learn anything from me, then he won't" Takara shrugged.

"What did you mean when you said Gai-sensei overdid it?" Lee asked.

"He's got a hangover…" Takara sighed. "He hasn't changed much. So!" she clapped her hands together and looked over the two genin. "What am I going to do with you two?"

She got the two genin to spar for a while so she could observe their fighting styles. After she called a stop and the genin sat to rest. Takara let them sit a moment before she addressed them.

"Lee, you have no way to strike back if you're knocked over, and Tenten you have no way to direct your weapons after they leave your hand. So I think I might have something for each of you."

"What is it sensei?" Lee bounded up, again causing the woman to lean back away from him.

"Calm down…It's called Striking Recovery, a simple tai-jutsu move that can surprise and in some cases knockout an opponent." Lee bounced on his heels excitedly

"Is he always like this?" Takara gave the girl a sidelong glance.

"I'm afraid so…" Tenten sighed.

"It's Gai all over again…Alright I'll take Mini-Gai first, you take five" Takara beckoned Lee into a clear spot while Tenten sat down for a much-needed rest.

"Alright, like the name suggests it's a recovery move from when you're knocked on to your back and your stomach is left vulnerable" She swept Lee's legs out from under him to show her point.

"First shift your weight to your shoulders and hands like you're going to hand spring back to your feet, but instead shift all the way back until you're doing a handstand. You can then use the momentum from your roll back to spin on your hands to kick out. After two or three spins, depending on your speed, you'll have enough momentum built up for the roundhouse." Takara paused. "This bit's hard to explain. It'll just be easier to show you."

She lay on her back. Rolling back onto her hands, spreading her legs out in a split, she spun a few times. Her legs would have kept any attackers and bay. At once she sprung up from her hands and forced one of her feet to the ground. All the force of the movement was transferred into her other foot that was brought around and stuck one of Lee's punching logs, sending the log bouncing down the training ground.

"That was awesome Takara-sensei! Allow me to try!" Lee jogged off to try for himself. Takara watched him for a few minutes.

"You are overbalancing when you roll onto your hands, you can't spin effectively without that balance. That's where the power comes from! Make sure your legs are completely horizontal or you'll overbalance and fall when you try the kick!" She called. Lee seemed to get it but he needed a lot of practice.

"There, if he's anything like Gai he'll work at it until he gets it right, so let's have a look at you." She said to Tenten. The girl got to her feet and followed Takara to the other side of Lee's dojo to the target ranges.

"Now, what I have in mind for you is a simple little jutsu called Dancing Blades." Takara explained, "There are three stages to this one. The first is to simply steer your weapon." Takara drew her katana and pointed it to the right of one of Tenten's targets. "It only needs a one hand sign, like this." She showed Tenten the sign "You gather some chakra into your weapon, and then expel it." Takara's sword shot from her hand." And you use your other hand to steer it" She tilted the hand she had been holding the weapon in towards the left and the sword veered, striking the target.

"What are the other stages?" Tenten asked while Takara fetched her blade.

"The second stage creates copies of your blade, but they are not solid, just an illusion." Takara showed her, several katanas floated in the air in front of the older woman. She waved a hand through one of the copies to show there was nothing there.

"And the third stage?"

"Ah, now that's where it gets interesting." Takara smirked. Her katana and its shadow clones launched themselves into the target again. The clones disappeared but there was visible damage was left behind.

"In the third stage, the clones are real." Takara beckoned Tenten towards the target to look at the damage. "Now, I'll show you the hand sign properly then it's your turn to try."

Takara talked Tenten through the motion and the correct sign and when she was at last happy the girl had the gist let her try it out. Tenten summoned one of her swords and held it pointed just to the left of the target. Takara talked her through gathering her chakra and suggested she throw the sword instead of trying to launch it with her chakra to start with. Tenten threw her blade to the left and motioned with her sword had to shift the blade to the right. The blade veered wildly to the right and embedded itself into the wall of the dojo.

"Perhaps you'd be better practicing with a tonfa…" Takara said as she inspected the blade in the wall. "At least until you get the subtle control down." Tenten rubbed her head and blushed.

* * *

Takara worked with Tenten and Lee all morning. Kakashi found them taking a break for lunch.

"Oi! Snake Eyes!" He waved coming down the path. Takara scowled at him.

"Stop calling me that!" Kakashi chuckled as he came up to them.

"Gai fobbed his team off on you then?" The copy-nin looked at the tired genin.

"Yeah, I don't mind though, gave me something to do" Takara shrugged.

"Well, Tsunade-sama wants to see you later this afternoon." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards the village.

"Any idea why?"

"I think she's got a new assignment for you," Kakashi said. "Not sure what, though. Anyway, talk to you later, Snake Eyes" Takara scowled and threw a pebble at him but he'd already disappeared.

"Alright then…" She stood up and dusted off her legs. "I think we'll call it there for the day." Tenten nodded but Lee insisted on staying to practice more. Tenten followed Takara up the path towards the village.

"Takara-san?" Tenten started.

"Hmm?"

"Why do Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei call you that?" She chanced,

"Mostly because they know it annoys me, but it's because of my bloodline trait." Takara answered not looking over to her.

"What do you mean?" Takara looked over at the girl, her eyes had shifted from stormy grey to deep amber, her irises had elongated into thin reptilian slits. "ohh.." Tenten said shakily.

"Well, thank you for training with us today." She added and hurried up the path. Takara chuckled, that was the usual reaction she got from people when they first saw her eyes. Ironically enough, though, it was called the Serpent's Gaze.

* * *

Takara reported to Tsunade not long after noon as Kakashi has said.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?" The Hokage was flicking through some of Takara's old reports from across the years of her last mission.

"You are an ANBU specialist trained for undercover operations and information gathering, correct?" Tsunade looked up at her.

"Yes." Takara answered.

"Which is why the Third sent you on that last mission?"

"One of the reasons, yes."

"Very well then, I have another assignment for you. You are to travel as a civilian and gather any and all information you can in relation to the movements of the Sound, their base of operations and other threats to Konoha throughout the Shinobi Nations."

"You're sending me away!? But… I only just got back!" Takara dropped her 'at-attention' stance and took a few steps forward.

"Precisely why I need to send you." Tsunade countered.

"I don't understand…" Takara shook her head in confusion.

"Simply put, you're not a well-known Konoha shinobi. Most of the people qualified for this mission are either too well known to the enemy or cannot be committed to such a long-term mission."

"So I'm expendable?" Takara struggled to keep the growl from her voice.

"Far from it, you have no other obligations, no children, no clan affairs or any active team assignments plus you know a lot about these more rural areas and I'm sure you've made a number of connections on your previous travels. Quite frankly, you are the only one who can carry out this mission."

Takara scowled at the floor. Tsunade frowned.

"I'm sorry Takara but we need this kind of information, I don't like it any more than you do." Takara snorted but the Hokage let it slide. "You are to send reports at the end of each month and whenever you discover something notable. Otherwise, you are free to follow any leads you encounter. So then, Royki Takara, do you understand your mission?"

"…Yes… Hokage-sama…"

"You leave tonight."

* * *

 **End Chapter 2**

 _Let me know what you think of the length, if this is too long, I'll try to keep them more the size of the first chapter._


	3. Chapter 3: Exiled

This one is a little early as I will be out of town for a week. This does mean there may not be an update next week.

Fanfiction really has issues with me spacing out the scene changes... I need to experiment to get them looking better in future.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Exiled**

Takara sighed as she walked out of the kage tower, it was hard to stay angry at Tsunade, she was right. Takara had no husband or children and didn't have to deal with any clan affairs, at least not anymore. The usual undercover assignments would only last five to six months at the most and that was not really a lot of time to eek out enough information from a large area. Takara ran her fingers up her scar and tucked stray strands of hair behind her ear. At least she wouldn't have to pack, anything she really needed was still in her rucksack. She wandered off in the direction of the Social Hub, a bar that was usually frequented by the jounin of her age group and where they had had the welcome back party the night before. It wasn't so much a party, more the old academy group getting together over a few drinks, or in some cases a lot of drinks.

She ran into Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and Iruka sitting in one of the booths.

"Takara! Come join us!" Gai called and shuffled over to make room for her.

"Heh, I see you survived then." She commented, Gai chuckled nervously

"Perhaps I over indulged last night."

"Perhaps? I had to carry your ass home." Takara rolled her eyes at him. Across the table, Asuma laughed,

"You weren't much better" Kurenai nudged him and he quickly quieted down.

"Something wrong Takara?" Iruka asked, he's noticed her glum expression. Takara sat in next to Gai and leant her arms on the table.

"You could say that... I just got my next assignment from Tsunade..." She sighed heavily.

"You don't look too happy about it, you didn't get your genin team then?" Kurenai asked.

"No... It seems I'm being sent on a recon mission."

"That's not so bad. Where you headed?" Gai asked.

"All around the Shinobi Nations." Asuma choked into his drink.

"That's a bit of a trek" he coughed and wiped the sake out of his beard. Takara told them of what Tsunade said earlier.

"She does have a point" Iruka offered at the end of Takara's explanation.

"I know! Somehow that makes it feel worse." Takara gulped down the sake Asuma had offered her and stood up. "Anyway, Tsunade wants me to leave today to limit my time in the village, so I'm going to get my stuff together and head out. If I don't get to the others will you tell them I said bye?"

"Of course" Asuma assured her. "What's wrong with you?" Gai had clenched his fist in front of himself and tears were streaming down his face.

"Such a cruel twist of fate! To finally come home only to be sent back out into the wide world!" Takara and Asuma looked at each other with harried expressions. Kurenai covered her face with her hand and Iruka chuckled.

"But do not despair my dear Takara! Know that as long as you hold the spirit of youth in your heart you shall always find your way home!" He stood and flashed his nice guy pose, complete with tooth ping.

"Righhhhhht...I'm going now..." Takara waved to the others and departed.

"Fair travels my dear friend!" Gai called after her.

"So how did you and Takara stay sane with Gai on the same team for so long?" Iruka asked Asuma.

* * *

"I'm sorry Hinata, I thought I fixed it..." Naruto said as he turned the broken bracelet over in his hands.

"Good job dope" Kiba sniggered at the blonde.

"It's alright Naruto." Hinata responded shyly. The boys and puppy had come to visit her after training again and she was glad of the company.

"So how long do they reckon you'll be out of action anyway?" Kiba asked as he made himself comfortable on the end of the bed.

"The doctors say the break in my arm isn't as bad as it looked so that'll be fine in about four or five weeks, But my ribs are gonna take a bit longer than that. They want me to stay in the hospital at least until the end of the week, then I can go home" Kiba noticed she didn't sound thrilled at the prospect. "I'm not allowed to go back to training for another two months either."

"Naruto has been assigned to our team for any missions, at least for the time being." Shino explained to Hinata.

"Yeah so hurry up and get better so we don't have to deal with him." Kiba said with a joking sneer at Naruto.

"Oi!" Naruto protested as Hinata giggled on the bed. "Hinata…." He whined as she didn't defend him.

"That was mean Kiba." She said quietly with her shy little smile. Naruto gave his trademark grin and rubbed the back of his head. Hinata's gaze drifted over his shoulder and her face fell, she suddenly looked very nervous. Naruto looked around and saw Hyuga Hiashi in the doorway, his look was stern as it always was.

"I think we'd better go…" Kiba slipped off the bed, lifting Akamaru with him. "We'll come visit after training tomorrow Hinata…" Shino nudged Naruto and the boys left, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"He gives me the creeps sometimes…" Naruto said with a glance towards the door, Kiba and Shino looked grim as they walked down the corridor. "What's wrong?"

"Hiashi-sama is going to scold Hinata again…" Shino replied.

"He always does it when she comes back with an injury, or gets tired from training, or breathes!" Kiba muttered angrily. Team 8 was well aware of Hiashi's ridiculous standards set for his daughter, but it was news to Naruto.

"What do you oof.." He had been too busy talking to Kiba that he wasn't watching where he was going.

"Easy kid" a hand caught him to prevent him falling backwards. "What's the rush?"

"Sorry…" Naruto muttered and looked up, it was the woman who had brought Hinata back to the village. "Are you here to visit Hinata?" he asked bluntly.

"That's the plan, I'm leaving the village on a mission in an hour or so and I thought I may as well check up on her and say goodbye." Takara let go of Naruto once he was steady on his feet.

"That might be a bad idea Takara-san…" Kiba said, remembering how Hinata had addressed the woman.

"Why's that?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hinata is currently having a private conversation with her father." Shino answered.

"Hiashi? I haven't seen him in a while, maybe I'll hang about and have a chat with him when they're done. Right, see you later kids." Takara stepped around them and disappeared around the corner.

"That probably won't be a pleasant talk… we should get going." Kiba nudged the others and they left.

* * *

Hinata sat quietly in the bed, staring at the sheets. Hiashi was standing looking out the window, his back to her. The silence hung heavily in the air until finally Hiashi spoke.

"Hinata, you are my eldest child and heir to the Hyuga main house." He stated, Hinata felt the familiar twist in her gut, his tone was quiet and soft. Not the usual scolding half shout.

"But you do not act like it." He continued, "You continue to fail at the simplest tasks and missions and do not show any signs of improvement. Which is why I've reached a decision…" at last he turned to face her, his face was impassive. "A weak leader will lead to the collapse of the clan, so for the good of the main family and the whole Hyuga clan you are expelled. You no longer have the right to the Hyuga name or the loyalties due to it."

"Father!" Hinata started to argue.

"Be silent!" Hiashi spat. "You have no right to call me that anymore. You have been nothing more than a disappointment and a disgrace. Do not show your face to me again." With that, he turned his back on her again and strode from the room into the empty corridor. Hinata sat in silence for a few moments as she tried to comprehend the reality of the situation. She had been expelled from the clan, cast from her home. She had nowhere to go now. Hinata dropped her head into her hands and sobbed.

* * *

"Leaving a bit late in the day aren't we?" Asuma caught up with Takara at the main gates of the village. The woman had her worn, oversized rucksack as well as her sword but she was missing the leaf flack jacket marking her as a shinobi, she had changed back into her travel-worn clothes.

"Aye, Tsunade is chasing me out as soon as possible." Takara joked, she adjusted the straps on the pack and hoisted it onto her shoulders.

"Did you even go and talk to your brother while you were here?" Asuma removed his cigarette and stubbed it out.

"No, he has more important things to worry about without me muddying the waters in the clan." Takara replied with a frown, Asuma nodded, it was a delicate situation.

"Just promise me you'll keep in contact this time." he said and held something out to her. "Believe it or not, we did miss you." Takara glanced at the item he was holding. A photo, taken the night before in the Social Hub. In it, the old gang was spread out over three booths smiling and toasting the camera, all in their old three man cells. Her, Gai and Asuma in the centre, surrounded by Kurenai, Iruka, Kakashi, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka all the rest. Takara took the photo and smiled at him.

"I'll try." She promised then glanced at the sun. "I should go before the sun starts to set. Goodbye, Asuma." They grasped each other's wrists and shared a brief embrace.

"Be careful my friend." He told her as she took a few backwards steps out the gate.

"Always" With that she turned and once again, left the village behind.

* * *

Hinata had been quiet for most of the evening, even more so than usual.

"Is everything alright Hinata?" Sakura asked. The pinkette was changing Hinata's bandages under the supervision of one of the nurses. She was here getting practice dealing with broken bones.

"Sorry Sakura, it's nothing…" Hinata muttered in response and glanced out the window. Sakura didn't like the expression on Hinata's face and when they came in earlier it had looked like the girl had been crying.

"Are you sure?" Sakura pressed as she finished up.

"I…" Hinata started but seemed to change her mind, "I… just got some bad news earlier" she told herself it wasn't really lying.

"Oh, well I hope everything is okay" Sakura said. The nurse checked Sakura's work and seemed pleased.

"Everything is healing nicely Hinata-chan, you should be able to go home in another few days." The nurse told her as Sakura disposed of the old bandages.

"That sounds good." Hinata offered a weak smile.

"Alright then, let's continue on then shall we?" the nurse strode from the room,

"I'll see you tomorrow Hinata" Sakura called as she followed the nurse out. Hinata's smile wavered, no she wouldn't, Hinata would not be here.

The sun was setting and the room was filled with an orange glow. Hinata glanced nervously out the window. She could not tell Sakura what was really worrying her, despite her expulsion from the Hyuga clan she would still protect it. If what was due to happen here tonight became common knowledge in the village it would mean dire consequences for the whole clan, not just the main branch. That didn't mean she was not afraid though.

The sun had set and the room was dark, Hinata slid out of her bed and padded to the wardrobe in the corner, inside was her overnight bag and a spare equipment pouch. She'd packed everything together earlier in the day. Hinata was now a danger to the clan's secrets, her father should have branded her with the Caged Bird Seal earlier when he told her of her expulsion, but he hadn't, which meant he was planning on a more permanent solution. She pulled out a kunai knife and weighed it in her hand. She did not want to die, she would leave now, flee the village before the assassin came for her. Hinata changed quickly and shouldered her pack. Her arm and ribs protested but she ignored them. Hinata froze and looked up at the wall, there was a shadow of a crouched figure cast there.

* * *

Takara had felt a pang of loneliness as Asuma bade farewell and would have rathered he didn't come to say goodbye, but at least now she had a witness to her departure. She walked until the sun started to dip below the horizon then ducked off the road. She pulled a stealth suit from a hidden compartment in her pack and got changed. She stashed her normal clothes in the pack she hid it in a crag under some boulders. She pressed the ceramic mask of the ANBU onto her face and started back towards the village. She had another mission to carry out before she moved on. Slipping into the village was not hard when a hole in the sentries' patrols had been left open for her for a few hours. Sticking to the shadows of alleys and backstreets she finally came to the hospital.

She crouched in the shadows below a balcony and waited for the sun to fully set, giving her darkness for the deed needing done. She would need to be quick, in and out again. At last, the light faded to an acceptable level and Takara made for the window. Inside the Hyuuga girl was preparing to flee. She saw the shadow and turned on Takara with a kunai in hand, she was shaking like a leaf.

Takara didn't have time for this, she needed to be quick before the patrols got back to full coverage and blocked her means of escape. Hinata held the kunai in front of herself but she was shaking, obviously scared. Takara was too quick for her, she grabbed the girl's wrist, wrenching the knife off her, then wrapped her arm tightly around the girl's neck. She clapped her other hand over the girl's mouth and tightened her grip, the genin thumped at her arm and scratched at her hand. Then nothing.

Takara crouched, letting the girl collapse over her shoulder, she stood, the body slung over her back. She snapped up the girl's bag,as well as the kunai then returned to the window. Activating her Serpent's Gaze she searched the area. Takara's bloodline trait allowed her to detect temperatures, like body heat. Similar to a cobra, darkness held no disadvantage for her. There was no one out there now, but not for long, Takara had to move. After one more sweep she leapt from the window and retraced her route back to the wall and out the same hole in the patrols.

The Hyuuga girl regained consciousness and started to struggle as Takara ran through the forest. She tightened her grip and the girl grunted in pain from her tender ribs. As they reached the boulders Takara set the girl down. The still light headed Hinata looked around for a way to escape, the ANBU rolled up her sleeves relieving two large panther tattoos. Hinata recognised her assassin.

"Takara-san!?" the older woman didn't answer, she reached under her mask and bit her thumb and smeared the blood on the tattoos. The panthers seemed to shimmer in the dim light then started to move. They ran down Takara's arms and leapt off her skin, all the while growing until two very large panthers stalked around the small clearing. Takara retrieved her pack from the crag and pulled out a strange coloured smoke bomb and threw it to the ground. The bomb exploded with a muted puff and spread a light haze around the clearing. Takara stooped and grabbed the genin by the jacket pulling her to her feet. Hinata grunted at Takara's less than gentle handling and got a mouth full of the smoke. A scent blocker?

Takara was holding on to the teen with one hand and lifted her heavy pack with the other. Hinata took her chance. She kicked Takara hard between the legs, the universal weak spot, and ducked out of her jacket.

While Takara was distracted Hinata took her chance and tried to flee, but one of the panthers bounded in front of her and blocked her path with a snarl. Hinata skidded to a halt but before she could change direction, Takara grabbed her shoulders roughly from behind and pushed her towards the panther. It lay down and Takara swung her leg over its back, pulling Hinata along with her. The panther stood taking the weight of both women. The other panther appeared beside them, Takara's large pack secured to its back, Hinata's jacket had been pushed haphazardly though one of the straps. The panthers started walking, Hinata swayed dangerously but Takara held her tightly, holding the girl's wrists in an iron grip.

"Go!" the hollow, annoyed, sounding voice from the mask ordered and the black panthers ran off into the night.

* * *

They rode on through the forest. Dark shadows loomed in the moonlight and quickly passed by. Hinata's head was still swimming from being knocked out earlier and the movement all around her didn't help matters. Takara had shifted her grip to around her midsection had pinned one of her arms while holding the other, it was putting an uncomfortable pressure on her tender ribs. The two panthers ran on tirelessly the entire night only coming to a stop when the sun breached the horizon behind them. Both panthers lay down in a sheltered area underneath an overhanging rock far from any roads. Takara released her grip on the younger girl and got off the cat.

With gentler hands Takara lifted Hinata off and set her on the ground in between the legs of the panther they had just been riding. The cat stretched and curled itself around her, setting its massive head on her lap. Takara pulled her pack off the other creature, it too and sprawled out to nap. The older woman at last pulled off her mask and dug through her pack pulling out a stick of drawing charcoal and a scrap of paper. She adjusted herself and winced slightly. Hinata's kick had hurt and made riding the large cats rather uncomfortable, she'd feel that for a few days. She sat cross-legged and started to write.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked finally finding her voice.

"What?" Takara looked up at the quiet voice.

"I said what are you doing?" Hinata repeated louder. Takara continued writing.

"Reporting the success of my mission."

"But… you haven't killed me." Not that she was complaining.

"My mission wasn't to kill you." Takara rolled up the paper and tied it with a piece of string, the kick made a little more sense now, the girl knew, Takara supposed she couldn't hold it against the girl.

Biting her thumb again she ran through a series of hand signs before placing her hands on the ground. Once the puff of summoning smoke cleared Hinata saw a small dragon about the size of a house cat.

He had a long blue serpentine body with four short legs, each ending in sharp talons. On his head was two little golden horns, a ridge of golden scales ran the length of his back ending in a gold tuft of hair on the tip on his tail. Its' long moustache like whiskers flowed as if blown by a breeze although there was none.

"Take this to Tsunade-sama, as quickly as you can Ryuu and bring me her response" She offered the scroll to the dragon. He narrowed his little golden eyes.

"What's in it for me?" he asked, his voice was strangely high. Takara smirked and pulled a wrapped sweet from her equipment pouch and handed it to the dragon. He laughed triumphantly and flew off scroll and sweet in claw. Takara chuckled and watched the dragon go.

"What was your mission?" Hinata demanded, ignoring the summoned creature for now.

"To get you out of the village." Takara answered, she rummaged in her pack for something to eat.

"So my father did order someone to kill me…" Hinata let her hands fall into her lap.

"We don't know that for sure" Takara said, she pulled out a pair of breakfast bars and tossed one onto Hinata's lap.

"Then why else would you have come!?" Hinata snapped she jumped to her feet knocking the panthers head away. All the anger, fear, and frustration she'd bottled up had finally boiled over and she wanted answers. Takara looked up at the teen with a look of patient annoyance.

"I over heard what your father said in the hospital yesterday," Takara started slowly, "normally when a member of a high ranking clan like yours expels a member that member disappears. Or commits suicide, or so they'd like us to believe." Takara chewed on her food and swallowed before continuing. "I brought this information directly to Tsunade-sama and voiced my concerns over what could happen to an exile like yourself. Tsunade didn't want to believe that anyone within the Hidden Leaf could be as heartless as to order an assassin on their own daughter but I convinced her to allow me to take you out of the village to be on the safe side. Ryuu is going to find out if anything did happen last night. If not we'll head back to the village."

"What if someone did come?" Hinata demanded.

"I doubt that's the case but we'll cross that bridge if we come to it." Takara lied, she was almost certain Hiashi would have ordered the attack, he had only gotten colder since she had known him all those years ago. "You should eat something, it's going to be a bit of a wait." Hinata's legs gave out and she sat back down against the large panther, who seemed friendlier in the daylight.

"I'm not hungry…"

* * *

Hinata sat with her back against the panther turning the breakfast bar over in her hands, she was hungry but didn't think she could handle anything in her stomach right now. Her insides squirmed and knotted. Takara sat nearby with a sketch pad. They waited in near silence except for the trickle of a stream somewhere behind the trees. At last at mid morning the dragon returned, skidding along the ground in a bumpy landing. He turned over his scroll and disappeared in a puff of smoke in case he was sent on another errand. Hinata watched apprehensively as Takara read the scroll.

"Well?" the older woman frowned, she didn't know what to say but she didn't need to say anything.

"It's true then… that means I have nothing left." Hinata dropped her head into her hands and started to cry.

"Tsunade wants me to take you to Suna, you can lay low there until your father can be made to see sense." Takara told her.

"What's the point! He'll never change his mind, I can never step foot back into Konoha again, or speak to any of my friends in case word gets back to him." She pulled her legs up and hugged them, her sobs continued. Takara frowned, she set aside her sketch pad and moved over to sit beside Hinata.

"It'll be okay, kid" she offered, she awkwardly patted the girl on the back.

"We have too many connections to Suna, word will get around that I'm hiding there." Hinata hiccupped and tried to force herself to stop crying, but she just couldn't

"You're right… you can't go to Suna…." Takara frowned, she couldn't think of another safe place for the genin.

"But wait… if you go missing too you'll be suspected." Hinata wiped her eyes and looked up at the woman.

"No I won't, according to the rest of the village, I left yesterday afternoon on a long term recon mission." The young girl just looked at Takara, there was confusion in her eyes.

The jounin's frown deepened, she couldn't leave the girl in a town or village in Fire, it was too likely a visiting shinobi would recognise her. Takara thought about Wind country, but her pale complection would mark her as a foreigner and rumours from that would easily get back to Konohua. Perhaps Sea, there was a large ethnic mix in the cities and towns with docks. But they would be very dangerous for a young girl on her own.

"You'll have to stay with me, it'll be safer that way..at least for now" Takara pushed herself to her feet and walked to her pack. She'd think of somewhere safe for the girl.

"Travel with you?" Hinata asked as she dried her eyes, she craned her neck to see what Takara was doing.

"I suppose so…" she found what she was looking for and tossed it to Hinata. Hinata only just managed to catch the items. A red bandana with black snakes embroidered around the edge and a pair of dark glasses. "Your name and face are no longer safe. We'll have to give you a new name." She pulled Hinata to her feet and the two panthers shrank and retreated onto Takara's arms, returning to being simple tattoos. "Put those on, we can think of a name as we walk. There's a town nearby where we can get you supplies." Hinata obeyed and tied the bandana around her face and covered her eyes with the glasses.

"Takara-san?" Hinata chanced, the older woman glanced at her,

"Hmm?"

"You're a jounin, would you… train me?" Hinata was looking at the ground as she spoke.

"What? like an apprentice?" Takara rose her eyebrow at the genin. Hinata chewed her lip, she didn't know what else to say.

"I could challenge my exile, but… I would need to prove myself."

"With a fight?" Hinata nodded.

"I would have to disprove the grounds of the exile, which means I'd have to beat my father." the girl's eyes were fixed firmly on the ground. "I've never come close to beating him.

Takara ran her finger up her scar and swept loose strands of hair from her eyes. "Well, I suppose I could teach you a few things as we go."

Takara led the way to the road so they could start their journey. The road on was a hill from here it was possible to see right across the forest and farmland to the mountains under which lay the city of Konoha. Hinata paused and gave the village a long lingering stopped as well, she reached out to pat the girl on the shoulder, but reconsidered it would have been awkward.

"You'll come back stronger and you will reclaim your name." Takara told her. Hinata turned and strode on ahead of Takara, but the older woman had already seen the tears on her cheeks.

* * *

During the morning rounds Shizune discovered Hinata's absence, along with her bag and clothes. She didn't think much of it at the time, thinking the girl had just gone home. It became apparent this was not the case when team 8 plus Naruto came to visit. Shizune sent word to the Hyuga compound only to be told by a grim branch member that Hinata had been expelled from the clan and that she was no longer welcome within the Hyuga's walls It was then Tsunade was informed. The Kage surmised that Hinata had fled in the night in shame and sent team eight to track her down and bring her home. Kurenai held back in the Hokage's office for a few moments longer.

"Is it true? That Hiashi disowned Hinata?" she asked once the boys were outside the office. Tsunade clasped her hands in front of her chin.

"It would appear so"

"You know what this could mean for Hinata... don't you?" Kurenai clenched her fist, she was one of the few people who knew the possibilities.

"There is no evidence to suggest any foul play Kurenai, and those are very dangerous accusations to be throwing around." Tsunade said sternly "Now, either find Hinata or find any evidence that she's..."

"Been murdered?" Kurenai cut in, Tsunade scowled and dismissed Kurenai.

* * *

Team eight along with Naruto were sent off to search for Hinata. Akamaru was able to track Hinata's scent from the hospital to the wall. The trail continued into the forest, heading straight away from the village.

"Looks like she did run away..." Kiba muttered as they followed the white pup.

"To be disowned by her clan, ... Hinata must feel she can not bear the shame." Shino replied.

"Don't see why she should leave though!" Naruto huffed.

"Hinata will have no home to go back to Naruto, no family anymore." Shino turned to the blond.

"So! she still has us! Tsunade-baa chan will get her a dorm to live in." Naruto clenched his fists. He was still hurting after Sasuke left and now another friend had fled. "Let's find her and tell her what an idiot she's being."

"Yeah! Hinata will always have us right Shino!" Kiba chimed, before the bug master could respond Akamaru stopped and whined.

"What's wrong Kiba?" Kurenai asked, she kept to herself the whole way. The pup was circling around a small clearing with a confused whine.

"Akamaru has lost the scent..." Kiba informed her.

"Her tracks disappear at this point..." Shino crouched down next to a set of tracks at the edge of the clearing. "These have dew in the treads, they were made long before sunrise."

They couldn't find anymore tracks from that point and not for a lack of trying. They eventually had to admit defeat and return to the village, Kurenai dismissed the boys and went to Tsunade herself.

"What did you find?" The kage asked as Kurenai entered.

"Tracks too large to be Hinata's that disappear outside the walls along with any trace of her, no genin is that good at stealth." Kurenai scowled. "Is that not enough evidence. You can't let Hiashi get away with this!"

"Get away with what? Hinata has fled the village" Tsunade said forcefully as she glared over her clasped hands.

"You're going to cover this up" Kurenai's eyes widened as she realized what the older woman was saying. "So Hinata's death was needed to keep the peace?" Tsunade rubbed her forehead, it was true the Hyugas were one of the larger clans in the village as well as one of the most powerful. In truth the political fallout from this incident would be too much for the village to handle right now. Not with their military might still lacking after the last Sound scheme tricked Suna into attacking.

"I don't believe this!" Kurenai started pacing the room angrily clenching and unclenching her fist.

"Hinata has fled the village." Tsunade said one last time. Kurenai scowled at her and stormed to the door.

"KURENAI! You will not approach Hiashi about this, nor will you mention it again!. Do you understand!?" Tsunade was now on her feet, this was a direct order. Kurenai opened the door and started out.

"I make no promises."

"Get back in here. Now!" Tsunade bellowed after her. Kurenai reluctantly turned to the room and shut the door, with more force than she intended. She glared at Tsunade, a glint of defiance in her eyes. Tsunade's stern face fell into an exasperated frown, she slumped back into her chair and rubbed her forehead. The sudden change in the Kage threw Kurenai for a moment.

"Yesterday, Takara overheard a conversation between Hiashi and Hinata in the hospital. She came to me with her concerns."

"You knew! You sent Takara away to keep her quiet?" Kurenai snapped. A sharp glare from Tsunade silenced the woman again.

"Yes I knew. At first, I admit, I waved it off. I didn't want to believe Hiashi could be so cruel but Takara was persuasive..." Tsunade pulled a scroll out of her sleeve and tossed it to Kurenai.

"What's this?"

"Takara was to leave the village regardless, I had assigned the mission before she discovered this. I gave Takara instructions to leave then infiltrate the village and extract Hinata as a precaution." Kurenai glanced at the scroll, it reported Hinata was safe a day's sprint from the Village. The relief was plain on her face.

"So it was just a facade... she can come back then"

"Unfortunately... no."

"What do you mean?" worry crept into her voice.

"Takara was not the only one to visit the hospital last night. I'm afraid there was an attempt after all. Hinata cannot return to the village without risking assassination..." Tsunade sighed, she sounded just as annoyed as Kurenai, but her hands were tied. "I wanted Takara to escort Hinata to Suna, but she seems to think this is a bad idea."

"She may have a point..."

"So instead Hinata will travel with Takara on her mission under an assumed identity. Now, you see why I was reluctant to share this with you. No one is to know she is still alive or she will be in danger. Hyuuga Hinata has fled the village, is that understood Kurenai?"

"Now that I think about it...I did give Hinata a lot of extra training in stealth" She handed back the scroll and left the Hokage's office. Hinata was alive at least, that was something. Takara had been a childish tomboy when they were younger, but even she knew when it was time to stop playing about and be responsible. Hinata would be safe.

* * *

Neji had been distracted throughout the whole training session to the point where Tenten managed to knock him down and pin him.

"Where is your head today Neji!?" Tenten scolded, she was annoyed he wasn't even trying during their match.

"I'm not feeling well..." He muttered, it was partially true. An uncomfortable weight had settled in his stomach since the night before.

"You don't look it either Neji, You should head home and rest or you cannot perform at your best" Gai said in a somewhat normal voice.

"Hai...Sensei..." Neji pushed himself off the ground and headed back to the Hyuuga compound. As he walked past the main Hyuga household he heard voices. Curious, he peeked around the side entrance to the courtyard to see what was going on.

In the courtyard in front of the main house was a cart with a number of boxes piled in the back. Hiashi was talking to a man outside the house. Neji was too far away to hear what was being said, Hiashi pointed inside and the two men walked into the house. Neji scanned the boxes, he knew exactly what was in them. Hinata's things, her clothes, her books, everything. It hadn't even been two days since her expulsion and Hiashi was erasing any trace of her in the house.

Neji clenched his fists, Hinata may not have been the strongest but she didn't deserve this. Movement caught his eye, it was Hanabi, she darted to the boxes and selected a number of choice items to save. Hinata's little sister and the favorite if their father had cried most of the day before when she found out about Hinata. It didn't show much outside the main house but the sisters were rather close. Their mother had died when Hanabi was very young so she tended to look to Hinata in that regard. It was the gentle heiress that had dressed her wounds and comforted her when she was sad, scared or after hard training sessions with Hiashi.

The little girl claimed a few items and ran around the side of the house to avoid her father. One of the moving men returned a few moments later with a box of books and photos. He dumped the box in the back of the cart and turned back into the house. Neji couldn't watch anymore, he turned his back and walked away.

Later Neji was returning a jutsu text to Hiashi. As he walked down the halls of the main house he heard something coming from Hinata's room. Neji slid the door open and peered in the darkened room. It was empty, all that was in there now was a desk and a bed frame with a folded mattress. Almost as if no one had ever lived in this room. He was about to turn away when he spotted the top of a purple head poking over the top of the desk. Hinata? no, it couldn't be her.

"Hanabi?" the head shrunk below the desk. "What are you doing in here?" Neji stepped around the desk, the girl was hugging a stuffed panda that had been Hinata's favorite toy as a child. She had kept it next to her pillow up until yesterday. Beside Hanabi was a framed picture, in it Hiashi was at the back and he was smiling, his hand rested on the shoulder of a pretty woman seated in front of him. In her lap was a young toddler and at the very front was a small girl with a shy smile and a panda toy. The only picture in the main household that had showed their entire family happy, it had been on Hinata's desk. Hanabi looked up at Neji as he called her. There were tears in her eyes.

"Why did she run away? Couldn't she have stayed in the village..." the girl sniffed, Neji frowned. Hanabi was young, barely in the academy, she had been told the lie by her carer as had the rest of the clan, they would probably never know the truth.

"She was just scared..." Neji tried to reassure her. That probably was true, Hinata would have known what was coming, but she didn't even try to run, she had just accepted it. Neji couldn't forgive her for that, she'd just given up.

"She'll come back someday right?" Hanabi rubbed her eyes.

"Someday..." Neji tried to sound certain, but he knew, his cousin was dead.

* * *

"Here will do" Takara dropped her pack and stretched. Hinata stopped nearby and looked around. The older woman had chosen a relatively clear area next to a small freshwater pond at the base of a cliff face. Hinata dropped her pack as well and sat to rest. She pulled on the edge of her new mask, the material was still stiff and new so it itched her skin. It was a similar style to Kakashi's half face mask, deep navy and very irritating. Takara had taken her to the nearest town and purchased a rucksack, several sets of clothes, a bed roll and other survival equipment. The jounin took a long time to consider Hinata's request. Torn between her mission and finding somewhere safe to leave the girl. She finally decided to keep the girl with her and take her on as an apprentice. If the girl pulled her weight, Takara's mission would be slightly easier. The jounin had told the girl this plainly. The mission came first. Hinata had agreed and promised she wouldn't be a burden.

That had been a month ago and they had been walking ever since. Hinata had always thought she was rather healthy, she'd never gotten tired from simple travel on missions, but they had walked from sunup to sundown most days with their heavy packs and it took its toll. Takara had told her she would soon get used to it and it would help her build stamina in the long run. They had slowed their pace once they left Fire Country and Takara was sure they weren't being pursued. After the first week Takara seemed to relax and Hinata found she was pretty laid back in general, she would give straight answers if Hinata asked a question and was usually quick with a joke or a random scrap of knowledge.

Their cover was that Takara was a travelling artisan and Hinata was her little sister. It didn't draw much attention and occasionally Takara was able to make a little extra money from people wanting things repainted or simple portraits painted. ' _You have you make your cover believable in case someone tries to call your bluff, and no one pays any attention to a working tradesman, you can hear a lot of interesting things_ ' Takara had told Hinata one night as she finished retouching a picture of a rampart stallion on a sign outside an inn they were staying at. They had got a free meal and room for the night for that. Takara explained that many of the undercover ANBU had trade skills like that, instrument players, carpenters, even bricklayers, it made it easier to hide in plain sight.

Hinata pulled her mask down, the itch was driving her insane and they were far enough from the road for it to be safe, even then, they were deep into Honey Country and there was very little chance she would be recognised.

"You know, I think we could make a start today." Takara said suddenly as she built a fire.

"Make a start? We just stopped." Hinata pushed herself up and got the cooking pot from Takara's pack.

"I mean with your training" Takara struggled with the flints for a moment before finally getting a spark to catch, "Unless your ribs still hurt?" the older woman looked up at Hinata. The girl shook her head, the cast had been removed from her arm a week ago by a doctor in a small town clinic, and her ribs had fused back together, they just needed a little longer to heal fully.

"Alright then, we'll start slow then, no combat training for the time being. Now, I assume you know how to channel chakra to your feet"

"Yes" Hinata answered.

"What was that?" Takara cupped her ear, she would always pretend not to hear Hinata when she spoke too quietly.

"Yes" Hinata repeated louder, Takara smiled, she would get the girl talking normally soon enough.

"Good, now what about your hands?"

"Channelling chakra into your hands is a key part in the gentle fist fighting style." Hinata replied.

"Good, now how about both at the same time?" Takara held her hand over the fire to gauge its temperature, satisfied she set the cooking pot of water on top of the fire bed.

"No… I can't…" Hinata responded quietly,

"eh?" again Takara cupped her ear.

"I can't, not at the same time…" Hinata repeated louder, she blushed with embarrassment.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed by your shortcomings, if you can recognize what you can and can't do you can focus on improving yourself." Takara stood up and dusted herself off, she walked out onto the surface of the pond and beckoned Hinata to follow her. The girl hesitated on the edge of the water.

"Focusing chakra to the soles of your feet will allow you to walk on the thin membrane of a body of water. You said you could do it, so show me." Hinata nodded and walked out to meet Takara on the pond. The older woman smiled, satisfied.

"Now, focusing chakra into your hands the same way will have the same effect." Takara placed her hands on the water and rolled forward into a handstand to show her point before returning to her feet. "It's not a hard concept to grasp, the real problem is carrying it out."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, she squatted down and placed her hands on top of the water as Takara directed.

"Focusing chakra to your both your hands or both your feet at the same time is easy because of how our bodies perceives them as a whole. However, focusing chakra to your hands and your feet at the same time is more complex because of how far apart they are and it requires more skill." Takara explained, the older woman got tired of squatting and sat on the water's surface and leant back onto her hands.

"Being able to focus chakra to several points in your body at once is a great advantage in battle and a useful skill over all. So I want you to stay on the water and try to focus enough chakra to your hands to hold your weight without allowing your focus on your feet to waver." Hinata nodded and placed her hands on the surface, she concentrated on channelling her energy. Leaning slightly forward her hands met resistance on the surface, Hinata started to smile but the resistance at her feet failed and she fell into the pond.

"Cold!" Takara laughed and helped the girl up,

"You work on that and I'll get something cooking." Takara headed back to the pot that was just starting to boil. Hinata moved to a shallower section of the pond and tried again. It was the same as before, she couldn't concentrate a sufficient amount of chakra to both, when she got the right amount in her hands her feet would fall through. At last Takara called her over to eat.

Takara's cooking usually left a lot to be desired. Mostly bland rice dishes and over cooked meat. Hinata had learned not to complain though after Takara and lectured her on the importance of nutritional value over taste. That, and the jounin had clipped Hinata over the back of the head and said that if she complained again she'd be cooking her own damn meals.

After their meal Hinata returned to the training while Takara cleaned up and set up the camp for the night. At last she managed it, slowly rolling her weight forward from her feet to her hands she kicked off the surface and performed the handstand.

"Sensei!" she called.

"Excellent!" Takara beamed, "That will do you for tonight. Next we can work on you doing it faster. The quicker you can form chakra in battle the better." Hinata rolled back to her feet, she wavered and nearly overbalanced as she almost messed up her focus again. She walked over to the campfire and flopped down in front of it. She was tired after the session. Takara was leaning against a nearby rock, picking at Hinata's equipment belt.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked rolling on her side to watch the woman.

"We are going to be travelling about a lot and depending on where we are it could be a help or a hindrance to be konoha shinobi" Takara explained, she'd disassembled the buckle mechanism.

"What's got to do with my belt?" Takara lent back and pointed to her own belt buckle, a large plate with the Konoha leaf carved and painted. She slipped her finger under the plate and pulled. The metal came away on one side, the other side slid along a groove, flipping the plate over. On this side was carved a snarling panther.

"It's less obvious then pulling the plate off your neck in a hurry." Takara returned to craving the Konoha leaf on the bare plate.

"Fair enough." Hinata rolled onto her back again and watched the stars appear one by one. Behind her Takara started to hum a tune as she worked.

 **End Chapter 3**

* * *

That's your lot for two weeks, sorry folks.

Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4: Homesick

Back again, Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Homesick**

They stayed at the pond for another day. Hinata practiced the chakra control exercise and Takara pulled out maps to plan their next route. They tried to visit as many small villages as possible to hear as many rumours as possible. Takara had been honest with the girl about her mission, stressing the possible danger, the genin had looked afraid but she still insisted she was coming. Mostly they tried to avoid staying in these towns for long unless something caught Takara's attention. In the last village they stayed in, they had overheard that another village nearby had suddenly stopped trading and a few merchants had not returned. This had caught Takara's attention and she decided to check it out.

"If we leave after lunch we could reach that village before it gets too late." Takara said as Hinata stopped her training to eat. They packed up their camp and headed down the road to the village.

It was early evening when they arrived at the village. Takara had instructed Hinata to turn her belt to hide the Konoha Leaf and the older woman was wearing dark glasses to hide her eyes. As the pair walked down the main street Takara scanned the buildings. Hinata chanced a glance around as well, the village streets were quiet, anyone who was out was watching them carefully as they passed by, more than one had their hands on the hilt of a dagger or sword. Takara nudged Hinata and they stepped off the street into a guest house.

The reception of the guesthouse was very ornate, the walls had detailed paintings of landscapes and fantastic creatures, there were small pedestals for displays but they were empty. The inn, in general, looked to have fallen into disrepair, the mosaic on the floor was clipped and missing some tiles and the furniture around the room looked repaired. Takara walked up to a nervous looking woman behind the desk.

"Would you have a room to spare tonight?"

"You're not going to start any trouble are you?" the woman glanced between Takara's scar and her battered looking sword.

"Nah we're only passing through. We're heading to the city to find work." Takara replied with a sweet smile.

"You're armed." The nervous woman pointed out.

"Who isn't these days, the roads aren't safe anymore." Takara said with a convincing sigh and shrug. The woman was wringing her hands.

"How many rooms?"

"Just the one for me and my little sister would be nice." Takara smiled again and indicated Hinata behind her. Hinata offered a shy wave.

"We require payment up front…There's been an issue with people skipping the bill, it's just to be safe, you understand." She added quickly.

"You'd be surprised how many inn's are doing that now-a-days. Too many people trying their luck" Takara told her and handed over the money. The woman gave a shrill humorless laugh and handed over a key.

"First floor, on the right of the staircase." She told them.

"Thank you kindly" Takara smiled and beckoned Hinata to follow. Hinata had been examining a wooden carving of a dragon flying over a mountain, it had struck her as strange because the rest of the craving was brightly painted but it seems someone forgot to paint the dragon itself, the dull unpolished wood making up its body.

Up in the room Takara's smile fell as she snapped the door shut.

"This place was robbed recently."

"How can you tell?" Hinata sat on the bed to rub her aching foot.

"She's nervous, there are dust voids on the pedestals where statues or vases used to be, the gems or polished glass eyes were pried from the cravings and the gold flecks were stripped from that dragon you were staring at. That, and the furniture was thrown around a bit." Takara explained. "Come on, I want another look around this town."

They left their packs at the guesthouse and headed down the street to a small tea house. After ordering their food they took in the surroundings.

"How many can you see watching us?" Takara asked quietly.

"There's four in here, another three outside." Hinata answered into her cup. The men she'd spotted with her byakugan had been watching them the whole time "Five of them armed. I don't like this sensei…" she added. Their conversation was cut short as their food arrived. The portions were small and the tea had been watered down. They talked about mixing paints and the possibility of getting a job in the city because a pair of the men watching them had moved to the table behind them. Best to stick to the cover while being listened too. Behind her glasses Takara was using her serpent's gaze to look around. Most of the people in the room had a build up on heat in their hands, sweaty palms, they were scared or nervous.

The pair finished their food and returned to the guest house.

"The whole town was raided, and recently. Looks like it wasn't the first time in recent months either." Takara determined once they were back in their room.

"How can you tell?" Hinata asked.

"There are a number of damaged buildings to the west of the town, there's not much food to spare in the tea house and everyone is as jumpy as a mouse in a snake pit." Takara explained.

"So what do we do?"

"First, we find out who did it. If it's bandits we can take them out easy enough. If it's the lord's soldiers then there's nothing we can do."

"The usual way then?" Hinata asked as Takara untied her hair and brushed it straight, more-so on the right side to cover her scar. The older woman nodded with a scowl. Sometimes Takara would visit bars in the villages, with her scar covered with her hair she was rather attractive and usually drunks would spill all sorts of information in an attempt to impress in the hopes of getting lucky. This tactic was usually very effective, but Takara hated doing it. Checking her reflection one more time in the mirror Takara grabbed her long overcoat and headed for the door.

"Make sure you…"

"Lock the door and don't leave the guesthouse, I know sensei." Hinata finished.

* * *

Takara hesitated in the doorway for a moment then made her way outside, she felt very vulnerable doing this because she had to leave her sword behind in the room, she kept a sharp dirk hidden in her sleeve but it wasn't the same. Honeypot tactics were a stable of all female shinobi training, seducing a target for information or to get them somewhere secluded for kidnap or assassination. There were a few men trained in these techniques as well but usually only when they reached jounin or ANBU level. This was a weapon firmly in a female's arsenal, it was also very dangerous for the shinobi. A double edged sword. Hinata would have been taught the basics with the other girls in the academy, but Takara would likely have to give the girl more in-depth training.

She hadn't been in the bar for long when she spotted a likely target. It was early in the evening but he was already knocking back the drinks, there was no ring on his finger and no girlfriend in sight. He had a jagged looking sword on his back but most of this town was armed. Takara sat nearby, within his line of sight and as expected it didn't take long for him to sidle up and offer to buy her a drink she accepted with a fake smile and they talked for some time all the while he would be getting drunker and drunker.

"So tell me" Takara started, "Why is it you need to carry that big scary sword?" she mentally kicked herself.

"We're not sssuposse to tell anyonesh, itssh meant to be a ssecret…" he slurred and attempted to put his finger to his lips in a shushing gesture, but only managed to prod himself on the nose.

"Aww, but you can tell me can't you?" Takara leaned closer and tried to bite back a disgusted grunt as the man's eyes travelled downward to her chest.

"Okay, but only for you." He winked and swayed dangerously on his chair. "We occupy the town, watssh the roadsh, then any rich tradersh or the like, we kill 'em and takesh all their stuff!" he said triumphantly with a giggle.

"Are you bandits?" Takara asked, feigning a fearful voice.

"ohh no no no no no" he shook his head and set his hand on her leg, "nothing like dat!" he hiccupped, Takara tried not to recoil, his breath stunk of alcohol and something sour. He tapped his nose and winked. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out something wrapped in a headband. He paused and looked around, although Takara doubted he could clearly see the room around him.

"We're sshomething mush more sshpecial" he gave a lopsided grin and unwrapped the item. It was a metal plate, a forehead protector, engraved with a single note. This man was a Sound shinobi, and they had forces infiltrating Honey Country.

"How many are there?" the man was too drunk to censor himself, and after some careful manoeuvring on Takara's part, was spilling secrets in hopes of impressing.

"Letsh shee." He counted off his fingers, not noticing Takara's shift in tone. "there'sh me… there'sh commander… there's …" he listed off everyone in his squad, sometimes twice, totalling 2 dozen in all. Then he charged into a funny story about setting up their base in the hills and how it almost collapsed because he got drunk while playing with earth jutsus. While he rambled Takara tried to recall the map of the local area. It seemed most likely that their camp was on the hills to the east of the village. Too many for her to take alone and keep her cover intact. She'd send word to Tsunade and drop and anonymous tip to the Honey Country soldiers.

"I thought the Otokage was gonna blow a fushe…"

"What?" Takara's attention was suddenly brought back to the drunken fool.

"The Otokage… big bosshh Orochimaru-sama." He toasted the air.

"Is he still here?"

"No…he'sh left ush to do our jobsh. But if joo shtay with me. Mabbe the nesht time 'e comesh I'll get joo a audit…auditen… a meeting!" he patted her leg again with a wink.

"Where did he go? How long ago?" Takara's fake flirty tone was gone, she needed answers.

"He left monthsh ago… He didn't tell ush where he wash going…he wash supposed to be back by now…" the Sound seemed upset at that, Takara sighed, this was just another misdirection camp. Random Sound abandoned in random posts in the middle of nowhere to throw trackers off his trail and keep the Sound village hidden.

The drunkard's gaze turned to the clock behind the bar, he wrinkled his brow in concentration.

"oh yeah… I'm supposeh to meet Durin to kill the travellersh." He sank the rest of his drink and got unsteadily to his feet.

"What did you say?" Takara stood as well and held his shoulder to stop him from staggering away.

"Me and Durin ish shupposhed to kill them two travellers before they leave" Takara scowled and glanced towards the door. It would seem Durin was not in the bar, the Sound misread Takara's attempts to stop him. "But I'm shure Durin can handle it, how 'boutsh we go shomewhere private?" he stumbled forward wrapping his arms around her and trying to plant a kiss on her cheek. Repulsed, Takara took a step back, kneed him in the groin and brushed off his arms. He wheezed and fell to the ground, too drunk to get back up he just lay there and blacked out. The bartender who wasn't really paying attention glanced over the counter and muttered about how the drunken fool was going to pay his bill.

"May as well rob him, like they rob you…" Takara muttered, she snatched the pouch of coins from the Sound's belt and tossed it at the barman. He smirked and nodded at her as she strode out of the bar, to the calls of another patron promising to show her a real man. Takara ducked down and alley and jumped to the rooftops out of sight of anyone. No doubt Durin would already be on his mission.

* * *

Hinata did as she was told and locked the door behind Takara after the jonin left. Takara had done this a few times to get information, usually it worked and she got some good intell, but it always left her rather cranky especially if someone got fresh. Hinata watched Takara's deep blue coat bob down the street until it disappeared into the bar further down. She turned back into the room to look for something to amuse herself. For a while she practiced her drawing, she decided it would be a handy skill to have so Takara was teaching her this as well. It didn't hold her attention for long and she started gazing around the room. It was plain, with two rolled mattresses. Hinata's eyes settled on Takara's sword leaning against her pack. The older woman had never let Hinata wield it, maybe now while she was away Hinata could check it out. The sword was long, too long for Hinata to wield effectively and it was heavier than it looked. The blade was sharp enough to split hair but in a few places the metal was nicked, on the blunt side there was a noticeable dent. This sword had seen a lot of use. It was in perfect working condition but skillfully made to look battered and cheap. She put the sword away and decided to turn in.

Something woke her, she wasn't sure what. The room was dark and Takara was not back yet. Hinata yawned and rolled over to go back to sleep, a breeze blew over her cheek. The window was open, Hinata hadn't left the window open. She sensed it just in time. The teen rolled out of the bed as a kunai pinned her pillow to the mattress. There was a man in a stealth suit crouched on the ceiling, he dropped down into the centre of the room brandishing another kunai. He was in between Hinata and her equipment pouch so she grabbed the nearest thing, Takara's katana. The man lunged at her, she just got the sword up in time to deflect the strike. She bounced back and tried to hold the sword in front of her, she couldn't get a good grip on the smoothed leather handle. He lunged forward again, Hinata dodged around him and kicked him in the back he staggered and turned, Hinata slashed at him with the katana. She managed to nick his wrist, the wild stroke overbalanced her and she stumbled away from him. He dived for her again, his kunai flashed in the moonlight. Hinata tried to hoist the blade up for a downward strike but she wasn't quick enough. He knocked the blade aside and stabbed for her neck. Old instincts kicked in and Hinata slapped his hand away, dropping the katana she charged her hand and struck at his chest. Normally this would stun an opponent for a few seconds but from a Hyuga this strike would be much more devastating. His heart missed a beat as the Gentle Fist strike disrupted his chakra. Stumbling, he held his chest. Hinata turned and delivered a second and third strike to the same spot, each time shutting down more chakra points. While he was stunned Hinata snapped up his dropped kunai and plunged it into his neck.

As he died Hinata stumbled backward, she snapped up Takara's katana again. She was not accurate enough to shut down individual chakra points like Neji but she could disable them through continued strikes in the same area, highly inefficient but it worked. Once sure he was dead she stepped forward to pull off his mask and found herself hesitating. Would it be a Hyuga underneath? Had her father found out about her and sent him? Would she know him? She heard something behind her. Turning quickly she slashed with the sword. The strike was blocked and the figure pulled the blade from her hand. Hinata stepped forward and thrust her hand outward. The figure side stepped behind her.

"I told you not to play with my sword."

"Sensei!" Takara knelt by the man and started rummaging through his pockets. "Did Hiashi…" Hinata couldn't finish the question.

"He's not a Hyuga, so don't worry." Takara pulled a sound plate from under his equipment pouch. "Get your stuff we need to get out of here and quickly" Hinata didn't argue and got dressed.

* * *

They left over the darkened rooftops and fled into the forest. Stopping once in awhile to cover their tracks, change directions or drop mustard bombs. They covered the area in a fine layer of powder that would cause irritation and provoke sneezing fits to any thing trying to follow their scent. Mostly harmless it removed the pursuer's sense of smell for a day or two. They ran on through the night and for another full day until Takara was satisfied they had gone far beyond immediate pursuit and slowed to a stop. When she announced they'd stop Hinata collapsed and panted heavily, throwing her pack off she lay on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"I'm guessing you've never had to run like that before" Takara asked looking down at the girl.

"I have…. But… not with… weight…" Hinata flopped her hand in the direction of her pack. Takara offered her a gentle smile. The teen's lungs worked over time, sucking in great gulps of the late night air.

"You lie there then, I'll find us a good campsite." Hinata gave a grunt of acknowledgement. It didn't take Takara long to find a sheltered area to camp under a rocky outcrop with a fresh water spring trickling down the rock face. Takara returned and helped the tired girl to her feet, her legs seemed like jelly. While Hinata flexed her stiffening legs Takara looked at the two packs on the ground. She was tired too and didn't really want to carry both when it looked like she would have to support Hinata as well. She nipped her thumb and smeared blood on one of her panthers. The giant cat sprang off her arm and nuzzled Takara affectionately.

Hinata smiled at the overgrown house cat, almost invisible in the moonlight, her bright eyes shone with reflected light. Si and So the panthers, just one of the techniques that Hinata hoped to learn from Takara. The panthers themselves were tattoos that used a special chakra charged ink and a chant when they were applied. It was called the Branded Summon. The tattoos were just that, ordinary until activated by blood and chakra. Hinata had seen them in a range of sizes and suspected the amount of chakra channelled into them was responsible for how big they could get.

Takara hoisted the packs onto the cat and led the way to the campsite, supporting Hinata for part of the way.

"So what did you learn?" Hinata asked, they hadn't talked much during the run.

"That Sound forces are spreading out, and that you can't use a sword." Takara responded with a teasing grin.

"Well you never let me train with it." Hinata shot back.

"I don't think a katana is the right weapon for you, you need something smaller and lighter to better compliment your natural speed." Takara let go of Hinata as they reached the chosen campsite. "We'll teach you how to use weapons at some stage." Takara promised as she watched Hinata limp over to a soft patch of moss and flop down. Endurance, another trait she would need to instil into her young student. Takara sat down as well and pulled out a small scroll, she scribbled in silence for a while then reopened the cut on her thumb, ran through a series of hand signs. In a puff of smoke, the little blue dragon appeared.

"Hey Takara" he squeaked. Hinata watched him closely, she had seen him before on the day she fled Konoha but in her distress she'd completely forgotten about him.

"Hey Ryuu, Care to do a little job for me?" Takara said, it wasn't really a question. The dragon narrowed his little golden eyes.

"What's in it for me?" he asked playfully.

"Ryuu, we're in the middle of nowhere, I'm running low on treats so you'll have to get something on delivery." Takara rubbed her forehead.

"We?" squeaked the dragon and turned to look at Hinata who was a little wary of the cat-sized dragon.

"Oh, who are you?" he twisted around to look at her.

"I'm Hinata" answered with her real name, "Who are you?" the dragon bared his little fangs in a grin and drew himself up onto his hind legs.

"I am the great and powerful Ryuu!" He declared, letting out a puff of smoke.

"No, you're the kid of Gusomai who can't even breathe fire yet…" Takara said flatly and poked the dragon on the head, suddenly he was no longer scary to Hinata.

"Oi! You could at least let me form a good impression on your… wait who is she anyway? Your kid?" Takara almost choked, Hinata who was giggling at the dragon, burst into full blown fits of laughter.

"NO!" Takara glared at the little dragon. "She's my apprentice so be nice! Here, just…just take this to Tsunade before I yank your whiskers"

"Okay okay, relax!" protested the dragon clutching his moustache like whiskers, she had carried out that threat before. Takara handed over the small scroll and Ryuu took to the air and flew off.

"And you can shut up and all…" Takara muttered and threw the draw stick at the genin. Hinata's laughs subsided, eventually and they sat in silence for a while, resting.

"Is Ryuu a branded summon too?" Hinata asked later.

"No, Ryuu is a proper summoned creature." Takara replied.

"Like Naruto's toads and Kakashi-sensei's hounds?"

"Exactly…" Takara was slightly surprised she caught on to it so quickly.

"Could you teach me how to do that?" Hinata chanced. Takara paused to think for a moment.

"I don't think you are up to it now…but I promise that when I feel you're ready I will teach you." She added quickly when Hinata dropped her gaze to the ground. Takara knew the girl's chakra control was nearly perfect but she didn't have a lot of chakra on the whole, another thing they needed to work on. Hinata offered a tired smile and Takara smiled back.

"Now, get some sleep, we're still gonna need to put more distance between us and the Sound."

"But, we've gone so far" Hinata's smile faded.

"True, but after the fight in the inn, they're going to know we were Shinobi and likely spies. They can't let us report back."

The teen nodded, she understood but wasn't really happy about it. Takara propped herself against the rock face to keep watch and let the tired girl get a few hours sleep.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk flicking through paperwork, patrol assignments, mission stats, requisition numbers from the armoury, all boring. There was a sudden bang at the window. The Hokage turned to look behind her, a large smudge had appeared on the glass. Tsunade rolled her eyes and opened the window, as she expected there was the little dragon dazed under the sill. She scooped the dragon up and set him on her desk, while he recovered Tsunade read Takara's report. Sound forces in Honey was worrying, she would send a squad to remove them later. At the end of the letter was 'tip the dragon'. The kage chuckled and pulled a few sweets from her stash in the drawer to give the dragon. Ryuu sat happily on the desk nibbling the treats as Tsunade finished reading about Hinata's progress.

"I know you're there." She said to the empty room.

"You're no fun" The old man climbed in the window and sat on the edge of Tsunade's desk. "What have you got there?" he asked reaching for one of the sweets. Ryuu gathered up his remaining treats and glared at the approaching hand.

"Mine!" he snapped through a mouth full of toffee.

"Nothing to do with you Jiraiya, now what do you want?" She closed the scroll so he couldn't see.

"I'm here to let you know that I'm taking Naruto today…" he started, his tone turning serious. "We both know that the boy wants to seek out Sasuke and eventually he's gonna stop listening to you when you say no. That, and the seal is weakening, he has to learn to harness that power or there is a good chance that…"

"Yes, I know…When do you plan to leave?" she interrupted, it was not a possibility she wanted to discuss, or even consider.

"Naruto is packing as we speak. I'm going to pick him up in an hour then we'll leave"

"Any idea as to where you plan to go?"

"Not really, but I'm sure I'll think of something." He said with a grin.

"Remember he's only a child Jiraiya, so choose your destinations carefully." She added sternly.

"What do you take me for?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"A perverted old man" she retorted with a snort.

Jiraiya folded his arms in a huff, on the desk Ryuu chuckled.

* * *

Jiraiya was at the main gate waiting for Naruto to say goodbye to his friends.

"Gotta say, I don't envy you with all that walking." Shikamaru told the blond.

"But even you have to admit it would be fun" Chouji nudged Shikamaru.

"Yeah" Agreed Kiba, Akamaru barked his approval as well. Naruto grinned his trademark grin at his friends.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Naruto dug into his pocket and pulled out a froggy key ring with three identical keys hanging from it. "I need someone to keep an eye on my apartment while I'm gone. So here, you guys may as well make some use out of it." He tossed the keys and Shikamaru caught them.

"Sweet a place to hang out! Thanks Naruto!" whooped Kiba, he snapped the keys off Shikamaru and claimed one. Naruto grinned and said his final goodbyes just as Jiraiya called him.

"Naruto! Let's go!" the old man was getting impatient. Naruto took a few backward steps to the gate.

"Who knows, maybe I'll run into Hinata while I'm out there." He said with a confident grin, then he turned and jogged after Jiraiya.

"If you go, give her a smack from me and send her home!" Kiba called after him, Naruto waved an acknowledgement as he caught up with his sensei. The three boys returned the wave and watched them go.

"Do you really think he'll run into her?" Chouji asked.

"Well the way I see it... he has two chances." Shikamaru started as he handled Chouji his copy of Naruto's key.

"What's that then?" Kiba asked as they turned and started walking back into the village.

"A snowball's chance in hell and none at all." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Such a colourful analogy…" Kiba muttered, at his feet Akamaru whined. Chouji gave Naruto's shrinking form a final glance, then jogged to catch up with his friends.

"Lets check out Naruto's place."

* * *

Takara woke Hinata early, just as the sun started to rise. Hinata rubbed her eyes and sat up, Takara pouring over her map, her lips moved slightly as she traced her finger across the paper. Hinata dug out their canteens and took to opportunity to fill them with water from the spring.

"We'll have to steer clear of populated areas for a little while." The older woman announced as they ate from their stock of travel food. Hinata chewed hard on the tough dried meat before she could question why.

"We caused a stir. Don't know if there are other Sound in other towns." Takara told her. "We'll head into the mountains, stay there for a little while then head south."

Hinata looked over the trees, the mountains loomed overhead. Full of deep valleys and steep cliffs. It was unlikely to encounter anyone up there. Takara half stood at the sound of a distant bird call. Her eyes swirled from grey to amber as her irises' elongated into slits and she stared into the forest. Hinata felt a chill running down her spine as she turned to look as well.

"We need to go" Takara snapped up her pack and quickly covered their tracks. They broke camp and headed through the forest, following the small stream towards the mountains.

* * *

Hinata trudged after Takara, her legs still ached from the heavy running but they had to press on. The stream joined a river and the trees started to thin out. Takara was keeping an eye on the area with her serpent's gaze, Hinata nervously glanced around as well, she got the feeling the older woman was still concerned that they were still being tracked. The jounin picked up their pace as the trees got thinner and the grass turned to moss. Hinata puffed and panted as she tried to keep up on the incline. At last, they got through the clear ground, able to take cover behind boulders bigger than houses. Loose shale slid under Hinata's feet, setting off small cascades of rocks skittering back down the hill. Takara halted and spun as she crouched down, she cast a look at the girl then scanned the area behind them carefully. Hinata cringed and swore under her breath at the loud noise, the jounin beckoned her forward up the hill while still looking over Hinata's head for any sign of pursuit.

Takara led the way into wide crevice that was open to the sky. Hinata's heart was pounding in her ears but was soon drowned out by the thundering of an unseen waterfall, echoing around the steep cliffs that rose up on either side. Still Takara pressed on with the occasional glance over her shoulder at the flagging genin.

They rounded a bend in the valley and the waterfall was in front of them, Hinata almost had to lean back to see the top. Takara beckoned her behind a large boulder where they would be shielded from the spray.

"We'll rest here for a little while, before pressing on." Takara shrugged off her pack and sat on a stone, she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped sweat from her face and neck.

"Pressing on?" Hinata glanced around the valley, it was pretty much a dead end at the waterfall. She gave the jounin a questioning glance. Takara gave her an unimpressed look and pointed up. Hinata craned her neck to look at the lip of the valley far above them.

"This is something that is made easier by channelling chakra to both your hands and feet." Takara explained as she rummaged in her pack for something to eat. Hinata sank down to sit beside the boulder and rubbed her aching legs, she was not looking forward to the climb.

Takara watched the girl for a moment then glanced up at the lip of the valley, they would need to start climbing soon or they'd lose the light. She voiced this a moment later, the teen only nodded and agreed. Takara couldn't see the girl's expression but she knew that tone and the muscles on her legs were visibly twitching. She was exhausted but was scared to admit it. Takara frowned at her, the girl dipped her head and looked at the ground. The older woman sighed, running her finger up her scar to sweep loose hair from her eyes. She stood and walked back down the valley to the bend, no sign of any pursuers. Maybe they had well and truly outrun the Sound and Takara was confident she'd covered their tracks well enough, although the Sound were not ones for giving up so easily.

"We'll rest here tonight and start first thing in the morning." She told the teen when she returned. The younger girl only nodded again but Takara could sense the relief from the girl. "Get some rest, I'll keep watch." The jounin moved back to the bend to get a clear view of the valley, she'd be there all night. Hinata unbuckled her bedroll from under her pack and spread it out on the flattest patch of rock she could find, staying close to the boulder and out of the spray of the waterfall. She curled up in her cloak, her back to the jounin. She knew Takara had changed her mind on Hinata's account, she could almost feel the older woman's disapproving gaze on her back. The valley started to get dark, even though it was far from sundown, the high walls of the valley and cliffs blocked out the light. Hinata watched the sunlight creep up the cliff face, there was no way she could have outpaced the light, they would have gotten stuck on the cliff face in the dark.

* * *

Between the hard rock ground, her sore legs and aching back Hinata didn't get much sleep that night, the constant thundering of the waterfall didn't help much either. Out of habit, she woke early. Over the lip of the valley, she saw the mountain bathed in the pink hues of the sunrise but the valley was still in deep shadow.

"It'll be another hour or so before we get enough light to safely climb." Takara told her as Hinata sat up to rub her legs again. "Wake me then." Takara closed her eyes, crossed her arms and leant back against the rock. Hinata got to her feet and stretched her legs to get rid of the stiffness. Glancing over at the older woman every now and then, Takara could sleep almost anywhere, regardless of noise but would wake to the slightest touch. Hinata gathered up her bedroll and buckled it back to her pack. Hinata used the time to rubbed out some of the knots forming in her leg muscles, she cast a glance at the other woman. Takara had been rather short with Hianta and the teen cursed herself inwardly, she should be able to keep up. Hinata broke out of her musings and woke Takara as the light started creeping down the cliffside.

The jounin pulled out a long rope from her pack and tied it to her waist, giving the other end to Hinata to do the same. The two women checked their ropes and ensured their packs were secure and tightly strapped to their shoulders.

"Use your chakra, like I showed you and we'll be fine." Takara told Hinata as she led the way to the cliff face, they moved away from waterfall spray were the rocks had a coating of moss and plants.

"Watch with your byakugan." Hinata did as she was told, Takara had chakra focused to her hands and feet at a steady level.

"This won't be as hard as walking on water, but you still need to pay attention. Look for proper foot and hand holds where you can. Ready?" Hinata nodded unsurely, she'd taken off her glasses to see clearly, she deactivated her blood line trait and watched Takara start the climb. She followed soon after, using the same hand and foot holds as the jounin. With their heavy packs it was not possible for them to simply walk up the cliff face with their chakra, the weight was too much to compensate for safely, but climbing this way would have been much harder without chakra. Hinata avoided looking down instead focused on where to next put her hands. Takara was faster than Hinata, she would have to stop and wait whenever the rope between them pulled tight. This made the girl very self-conscious, she tried to hurry but Takara scolded her for being careless. Gusts of wind would occasionally blow spray from the water fall over them, making the rocks slippery and the women cold and miserable. Hinata was testing a foothold before putting her weight on it when the rope suddenly tightened, hoisting her up. Takara had disappeared over the lip of a ledge and was pulling her up. Hinata clambered into the ledge and gratefully sat against the cliff face to catch her breath.

"We're almost there." Takara told her, the older woman's brow glistened with sweat, Hinata looked up, it was hard to judge from here.

"Do you need to rest?" Takara asked as she took a long drink from her canteen, before handing it to the teen.

"I'll be okay…" Hinata assured her as she wiped her sweaty forehead on her sleeve, Takara narrowed her eyes, she knew the girl was lying.

"We'll rest anyway." The older woman lent back against the cliff. Hinata cringed at being caught out, she took drink from the canteen. From this little ledge she could see right down the valley, she amused herself by watching as a herd of goats hopped nimbly across the rocks and boulders, climbing steep inclines to nibble at the sparse greenery. After a while Takara nudged her to continue. Closer to the top of the cliff the terrain slanted forward, making the climb easier, eventually they could stand as they trudged upwards. At last Takara paused and turned to look behind her, a smile broke out across her face.

"Doesn't that make it worth it?" Hinata turned to see what she meant. They were now high above the lip of the cliff, the rocky valley stretched out in front of them, and beyond it was the forest they'd come from, it spread out for miles in all directions, Broken only by a few hills. The spray from the waterfall created a small rainbow, arching across the valley.

"Wow…" the teen muttered to herself as she took in the view. She felt a pat on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's find somewhere to rest." Takara jerked her head over her shoulder, the view seemed to have put her in a good mood. A plateau of moss and heather spread out in front of them, with the occasional rock jutting out of the green sea, far to the left a number of skinny trees clung to the mountain side. The higher peaks of the mountain loomed over them, disappearing into the clouds.

Takara led the way to the next rise of rocks leading higher up the mountain. For a moment Hinata was worried the woman would start to climb again but instead she skirted around the rocks to a sheltered crevice. Takara undid the rope at her waist and set down her pack, rolling her shoulders she looked around.

"I'm going to have a quick look around, why don't you sit up here for a minute, catch your breath." Hinata didn't argue as the older woman walked towards the trees. Hinata watched the woman for a moment then fumbled with the knot at her waist. She imagined that Takara would have been able to climb the cliff a lot faster if she didn't have to wait for Hinata.

Hinata threw off her pack and sat down on the soft moss. Down in the valley the sun hadn't touched them, up here though it shone brightly. The stones and earth beneath the greenery was warm as Hinata lay out to stretch her tired muscles.

* * *

Next thing she knew Takara had her by the foot and was shaking her leg.

"Enjoy your nap?" she teased, she had a sizeable bundle of wood and sticks under her arm. Hinata sat up, she didn't remember falling asleep. "Come on, I found a good spot." Takara dropped Hinata's foot and offered her free hand to pull the girl up. Hinata looked around for her pack but it was gone. Seemingly Takara got everything set up while she slept.

The jounin led the way along the cliff face, towards the river that fed the large waterfall below. They followed it until they came to another waterfall, much smaller than the one below but a lot wider, the water flowed over it with more of an insistent hiss than the thunderous roar that deafened anyone in the valley. Takara padded across the surface of the river to the other side and walked on, not much further they came to a cave. It was pretty low, Takara had to dip her head, but it was wide and had a layer of soft earth on the stone floor.

"Um sensei…" Hinata noticed a large paw print near the back of the cave.

"Don't worry, there's no recent signs of mountain lions around here." Takara dropped her bundle at the entrance to the cave. Two similar bundles were already there as well as their large backpacks. Takara grabbed a small sack from her pack and headed back towards the river where she had cleared an area of moss and set up a ring of stones a bundle of sticks already stacked up.

"I was asleep for a while…" Hinata muttered beratingly to herself, Takara just chuckled.

"I reckon you deserved it. Go on start the fire and I'll get the pot." Hinata bent to her task with her flint and steel, the dry moss she used for tinder only seemed to smoke and wouldn't catch. Takara returned and watched her struggle for a while, she shook her head and crouched down.

"You've packed the moss too tightly, Air can't get in." She pulled a large wad of singed moss out of the pile of sticks and spread out the remaining. "Try now." Hinata reddened as struck her flint and steel again and the moss started to smoulder. Takara blew gently on the small ember until a small flame wavered into life. Hinata added a few small sticks over the moss careful not to smother the tiny fire. While they waited for the fire to reach a proper cooking temperature Takara pulled off her boots and let her feet soak in the plunge pool of the waterfall. Hinata followed suit after she set the pot of rice over the fire, the water was pleasantly cool in the heat of the day. Reaching into the water she rubbed the soles of her feet, a few blisters had formed during the climb and they ached dully. Takara stretched, her back cracking audibly, she let out a relieved sigh.

"I think this will do for the night." She said aloud.

"Seems safe enough…" Hinata said glancing around.

"That it does." Takara stripped off her dirty clothes, down to her underwear and slipped into the pool. It was only up to her chest at the deepest point, so she held her breath and ducked under to wet her hair.

She swam back to the shore and pointed to the little sack beside her clothes.

"Hand be my wash bag, would you?" Hinata reached over and dragged the bag towards herself then leant forward to give it to the woman in the deeper pool. As Takara grabbed the bag Hinata noticed that she wasn't wearing her leather cuffs. Thick, prominent scars encircled the other woman's wrists, Takara noticed the girl staring and quickly withdrew her hands under the water again.

"You… you should probably get washed too… after that climb." Takara said uncomfortably, turning her back to the girl. Hinata looked down at her clothes, although now dry they were sweat stained, the stiff circle of dried, white salt an obvious marker on her black shirt. Hinata pulled off her soiled clothes and slipped into the pool, it was pleasantly cool. She wet her hair and let herself drift for a moment. The current pushed her towards the shallower river, the teen brought her feet back to the bottom, she didn't want to get washed downstream.

Takara had become pointedly quiet and moved away from the teen. She had lathered up her hair and was standing under the falls to rinse it out. Again Hinata caught a glimpse of her wrists, she tried not to but the horrible scars kept drawing her gaze throughout the bath.

"How did that happen?" Hinata chanced later as they dried themselves next to the fire, the older woman had matching scars around her ankles as well. Takara flexed her hands, looking at the scars.

"I let my guard down when I was a chunin, little older than you at the time. Got caught." Takara started to pull on her cuffs to cover the scars. "They used rough leather to bind me, tore my skin to pieces when I struggled."

"How did you escape?"

"Heh", Takara grinned, "pure skill." Hinata rose her eyebrow at the jounin, whose expression turned sheepish. "I had to wait for my teammates to bail me out…" she admitted and tightened her cuffs.

"Must have hurt…" she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"There are worse things a kinochi has to worry about if they get captured, than a little pain." Hinata looked up, Takara had turned suddenly serious, her expression scared the teen a little, the grey of her eyes was swirling around her irises. "I got off light that time." The jounin continued, "I don't have to tell you to avoid capture at any costs."

"No, you don't." Hinata dropped her gaze to the flames, that was another lesson her father had beaten into her by harsh means.

"Good." Takara stretched out on the mossy ground, seemingly finished with this conversation. Hinata regretted bringing up the older woman's scars, it had put her in a foul mood. They didn't talk at all that evening, the silence got uncomfortable to the point where Hinata retreated into the cave to sleep. It didn't come easy however, she tossed and turned and found herself facing out of the small cave. She could see Takara in the firelight, she'd taken off one of her cuffs and was rubbing her wrist, a grim expression her face. Hinata turned her back to the cave mouth. This was not the first rope burn scar Hinata had seen, her old carer and bodyguard ,Yusha had similar but faint ones from a long time ago, but none so prominent or wide as Takara's. Hinata huddled into her blanket, the jounin must have been a prisoner for some time.

* * *

"It'll be safer to stay here, until the search blows over." Takara told the genin the next day.

"Here?" Hinata asked over her soup.

"Yes, there's fresh water, shelter, more than enough wood for a cook fire and if we need to we could take down one of those goats for food." Takara waved her hand as she spoke, first towards the waterfall and then to a few goats on the higher rocks, nibbling contently on some heather.

"The goats?"

"Have you ever had to hunt for food before?" Takara asked,

"No…I remember being taught the theory in the academy, but I've never had to do it." Kiba and Akamaru had caught a rabbit once after they lost their rations in a rainstorm, but she didn't watch him clean and butcher it as she'd gone to forage for edible plants and wild fruit.

"Well, I'll teach you soon enough." Takara eyed up the goats, "Probably have to get one before we leave the mountain." The goats seemed to know the two humans were talking about them and watched them, all while slowly chewing.

"Anyway, since we're here for a while," Takara rocked to her feet and dusted off her trousers, "let's make a start." Hinata finished her soup in a large gulp and hurried to answer the jounin's beckon.

"Make a clone for me." Hinata nodded and ran through the handsigns. With a puff and a pop a clone appeared next to her. Takara stepped closer to examine the clone, an exact likeness, but the woman frowned and waved her hand through the clone's head.

"A non-solid shadow clone. Can you make a solid clone?" Hinata chewed her lip, the jounin took that for a no, the illusionary clone disappeared as Takara walked through it towards the cave entrance. Hinata prodded her fingers together, Kiba never used clones, he had Akamaru, Shino had his bugs, Neji never used clones either at least not when he sparred with her. Naruto could create a small army of solid shadow clones but Kurenai-sensei had told her that was unusual. Hinata wasn't sure what the jounin was asking of her.

Takara rummaged into the hidden pocket of her pack, where she kept her Shinobi gear and pulled out a couple of small white cards.

"Here, take this." Hinata accepted one of the cards, it was blank on both sides, it felt odd like thin paper, but stiffer. "channel a bit of chakra into it for me."

Hinata nodded and did as she was told, nothing happened, Takara furrowed her brow.

"Are you doing it?"

"Yes"

"Huh…" Takara took the card back off her to look at it, she held it up and the card turned soft in her hand, drooping over her fingers as moisture gathered on its surface and dripped to the ground.

"It's working for me…" The woman muttered to herself, she gave a fresh card to Hinata. "Try again." The teen did as she was told but again nothing happened, she furrowed her brow and focused hard, gathering the energy in her hand and forcing it into the card, it did nothing but waver in the wind.

"No elemental affinity…" Takara muttered to herself.

"Is that a bad thing?" Hinata asked as the older woman tucked the unused cards back into her pack, keeping one.

"Not necessarily, but it makes what we have to do a little more difficult."

"What do you mean? What was that piece of paper?" Takara thought for a moment on how to phrase her answer.

"You know about elemental affinity in shinobi attacks right?"

"You mean how some shinobi can use fire in their attacks?" Sasuke's phoenix fire was the only one she could think of at the moment.

"Exactly like that. Many shinobi have a natural inclination towards a certain element, mine for example, is water." She held up the soggy card. "Depending on your inclination the card would react differently." She held up another card in her other hand.

"Through hard work and careful training, it is possible to learn a second element." The second card crumbled to dust in her hard. "It's extremely difficult because you have to consciously change the natural state of your chakra. This change is noticeable to anyone skilled enough to sense it, that's where your bloodline trait comes in."

"My trait?" Hinata was getting confused.

"Yes, by now you can recognise the … I dunno, the 'feel' of my chakra. You've spent enough time with me." Hinata nodded, everyone had a unique signature to their chakra, spend enough time with someone and you learned it, like recognising the smell of a person, but that had nothing to do with her bloodline trait that was just basic sensory awareness that came with cultivating your own chakra. Takara either didn't notice or ignored her confusion.

"The water element is interwound with my chakra, it's impossible to try and separate them out. Earth on the other hand, requires me to change that, and that's the difference I want you to look for, that's the … what's a good word? Essence? … of the earth element. You know what I mean?"

"I think so." Hinata got the impression that Takara never had to try and explain this before.

"Okay we'll try it this way, Don't so much as watch me, try to feel it." The jounin walked to the water's edge and ran through handsigns to summon a clone. Water leapt up and assumed the older woman's form.

"Alright, that was just my normal chakra right?" Hinata nodded, just agreeing. "How about now?" again she formed a clone, this time, the clone rose from the ground with a sound of cracking rocks. Hinata looked between the water and earth clones, they felt the same.

"I don't….there's no difference." Hinata told her. Takara ran her hand up her scar to sweep her hair out of her eyes, the two clones, crossed their arms.

"It's a small difference I know, but you have to get a feel for it."

"Umm…why?" Hinata asked.

"Because the techniques I want to teach you need you to have a grasp on at least one element."

"Oh.." Hinata chewed her lip again.

"When I learned the earth element I had to close my eyes while my trainer used earth and air elements again and again. I had to meditate on the difference of his chakra, it took me weeks just to catch it. Took me nearly a year to incorporate that slight change in my own chakra and a further year to perfect it." Takara explained, her clones disappeared back into their base elements.

"It won't be as hard for you because you don't have to go against your natural flow, and with your Byakugan you will be able to 'see' the change."

"It's not that simple. I can't see individual chakra signatures." Hinata tried to explain.

"I know, I used see for lack of a better word. You can sense chakra easier than most. So let's try this again."

* * *

Takara created clones, again and again, both water and earth while Hinata watched with her Byakugan active. It was true that when her bloodline trait was active she was more sensitive to changes in chakra, but even then it was difficult to 'see'. Between these sessions, Takara would send the teen to the plunge pool to continue the earlier chakra exercises.

Hinata remembered what Takara had said earlier about having to meditate on the changes, so she closed her eyes and tried to focus on the 'feel' of the jounin's chakra. She thought she felt a difference at one stage, Takara told her to keep her eyes closed and shout out what element the jounin was using.

So Takara created clones and Hinata shouted out which element, the answer was mostly...

"Wrong!" Takara let her latest clone crumble, "Let's take a break." The jounin sighed rubbing her head and wandered off in the direction of the plunge pool. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, stood and brushed off her trousers. She pulled down her mask and took off her glasses, up the mountain there was no point in hiding and the mask was still uncomfortable, Takara had insisted she keep the mask on most of the time to get used to it.

The jounin had lay down in a patch of sunlight, stretched out like a content housecat in the warmth, Hinata felt a little restless though and started walking towards the small grouping of trees. The jounin had taken on a sterner attitude since she started training the girl seriously, her kind voice had hardened into harsh tones and reminded Hinata of her father.

Hinata thought the jounin must be starting to get frustrated with her, she glanced down at her hands, they were shaking, ever so slightly, just like when she had been home.

Home. Hinata felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, she missed the familiar surroundings of the village. Her father's training sessions had been bad but Kiba and Shino had always cheered her up, made her feel wanted. She missed Kurenai-sensei as well, the well meaning woman had looked after her after her father decided to focus more effort training Neji and Hanabi. Naruto she missed most of all, whenever she was having trouble he would say some ridiculous over the top thing that would make her smile. She reached up and rubbed her eyes, her hand came away damp.

Here though, she had no one else to help her, she would just have to deal with it, to push on, if she could do this she could get home. Hinata tried to bolster herself with this thought, but as always that little nagging doubt ate at her shaky confidence. She would have to do this or she'd never go home again.

Hinata wiped her eyes and put her glasses and mask back on, Takara was calling her back and she didn't want to jounin to see her weakness.

* * *

After a few days, they packed up and started down the mountain. Hinata was focusing on the jounin's chakra as they walked down a gentler slope on another side of the mountain. Suddenly, Takara grabbed a fistful of the girl's jacket and pulled her to the ground. It was so sudden that Hinata stuck her chin on the rocky ground, she clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle her yelp. Takara shushed her and pushed the genin into a clump of dense heather and then herself crawled into the shadow of a boulder. There was a lot of movement in the trees far below. Takara's eyes swirled from grey to amber as she tried to see through the leaves. Hinata activated her byakugan as well. Below was an encampment of Sound. Hinata opened her mouth but Takara glared at her, holding her finger to her lips. She pointed to the ground sharply then looked back into the camp. Hinata pressed closer to the ground and looked back at the camp. A sentry was gazing lazily up at the slope they were on, he shifted his weight and continued on his circuit around the camp. If Takara hadn't grabbed her they would have been seen. Hinata counted at least visable fifty shinobi, an entire platoon was likely there, they had tents set up, as well as basic trench defensives. This was not a permanent camp but it wasn't moving anytime soon. She heard a quiet wist and looked over at the jounin, Takara jerked her head back towards the mountain. They crawled back up the rise staying under the sparse undergrowth.

"That was the easiest way off the mountain, and there was Sound behind us too… looks like we're stuck here for another while." Takara said when they got clear.

"Why are they there?" Hinata asked glancing back at the rise now between them and the sound encampment.

"Moving on by the looks of it. Probably going to a new bunker, we kind of blew the cover on the last one. They might also be hoping we might surface and stumble into them." Takara wiped loose leaves and twigs from her cape. She glanced back up the mountain and stated,

"Well, we can focus a little more on your training then."

* * *

They continued where they left off, again and again and again, until by the third day Hinata started to get the correct element more and more often. At one stage caught Takara out when she tried to trick the girl with a shadow clone. Satisfied at last Takara moved on to the next stage.

It was time for Hinata to apply that little change to her own chakra as she summoned clones. As Hinata summoned clones Takara would wave her hand through them, all of them non-solid shadow clones.

"Wrong, again." On and on it went for the next few days, the genin grew more and more exhausted and Takara's frown only deepened.

At last, she managed to get an earth influence into her clone, the stones at her feet packed together and stood beside her. It was an earth clone but the resemblance was awful, the clone's clothes were the colour of the dirt, its expression was listless and lopsided with stooped shoulders and uneven legs. Takara gave it a prod on the forehead and the whole thing crumbled to the ground. Hinata stared down at the rubble. That had been her best, and it wasn't enough as usual.

"Hinata…" Takara started, the genin lifted her head at the call but didn't raise her eyes from the ground, Takara's frown had become constant by now, the older woman had crossed her arms and was looking down at the teen. She took a breath to continue but instead let it out in a heavy sigh and shook her head, running a hand up her scar she said,

"Let's leave it there…"

"Okay…" Hinata answered quietly, and meekly followed after the jounin to their cave. The teen found she wasn't very hungry that night, instead she headed into the cave to curl up on her bedroll and sleep.

* * *

"Wrong! Again." Takara said sharply. Hinata tried again, this time a perfect earth clone appeared next to her, Hinata looked up at her sensei but the woman shook her head. "Wrong! Again."

Hinata looked at the clone, who mirrored her confused expression,

"But it's …"

"Wrong!" Takara said sharply, prodding the clone and it crumbled. "Again!" she snapped angrily. Hinata hurried to follow her orders, a clone rose from the rubble again. This time it took the form of a child,it was Hinata, but from long before she was in the academy, the clone was sobbing, her eye's raw from rubbing. Hinata turned at the harsh sigh, Takara was shaking her head again, the jounin seemed to tower above her.

"You were right, an utter waste of my time." She spoke over Hinata's head.

"I tried to warn you." Hinata spun to the familiar voice, behind her stood her father, glaring down at her. Hinata turned looking from her father to Takara. They were in the training room in the Hyuga main house. The clone was gone and she was in its place, small with her eyes brimming with tears.

"Do what you want. I'm finished." The giant Takara waved her hand dismissively as she turned to walk away.

"Sensei?" Hinata tried to follow, but her father hoisted her back by the arm.

"Disgrace." She heard her father hiss the word, she turned but it was a cat faced ANBU that held her, a kunai flashed in the cat's hand.

* * *

Hinata sat bolt upright, hugging herself. Just a dream, she told herself, just a stupid dream. Then, why was she crying? She rubbed her eyes roughly, and wiped her cheeks on her cloak but she couldn't stop the steady trickle down her cheek. On the other side of the cave, Takara was asleep, her back to Hinata. Outside the mossy plateau was bathed in pale moonlight from the half moon. Hinata stifled a sniff and got out from under her cloak, as she neared the entrance to the cave a large shadow loomed before her, black except for two piercing emerald eyes. Hinata reached out and stroked the shadow, Si or So she could never tell. The Branded summon nuzzled against her hand then returned to it's watch. When the jounin was truly tired she would leave a panther to watch over the camp so she could have a deep sleep. Hinata stepped around the overgrown kitten and walked out of the cave. Her feet took her to the plunge pool, and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She sank to her knees, put her face in her hands and started to cry.

The jounin was getting more and more frustrated with the genin, it was just a matter of time before she gave up on Hinata like her father did but out here she was a hindrance to Takara's mission if she couldn't keep up or keep their cover. The jounin's mission was important and she couldn't risk getting found out. Would Takara leave her behind?

What would she do then? She was hundreds of miles from Konoha, in hostile territory, without a clue on how to get home. Even then, Konoha could not be her home anymore. She couldn't speak to her friends, or Hanabi, not even her old sensei. Even Suna was out of the question.

She wouldn't be able to settle anywhere within Fire or Wind, with no trade skills to speak of and too soft-hearted to be a mercenary or brigand. Or weak as her father would put it.

She hadn't felt so alone since she was little after her mother died and her father turned cold. She didn't want to be alone again, nothing terrified her more than that feeling of isolation back then. She just wanted to go home, to be with people who cared for her. Not be out in the middle of nowhere with a stranger who expected the impossible. Hinata lifted her head to wipe her eyes and nose. Crying was not going to help, she knew she had to stick with it if she had any hope of getting home.

The panther was lying on the overhang above the sleeping cave, it's eyes glimmered in the moonlight, it's expression almost one of indifference as it watched her.

Hinata knew that expression well enough, it was the expression her father always wore when he looked at her. Her throat tightened as she thought of her father, and another sob forced its' way from her lips, what little composure she'd regained was gone and tears flowed down her cheek anew as she lay down and hugged her knees. She cried until she had no more tears to cry, just dry sobs that racked her body.

She lay there in silence for a little while, dwelling on her doubts, wiping her nose on her sleeve she sat up. The moon had moved a fair bit across the sky by now. Hinata wondered if it was worth going back to the cave and try to sleep the rest of the night away, perhaps she'd swim in the pool and hopefully wash away the evidence of her weakness before her sensei saw it.

She glanced between the pool and the cave. The deep emerald eyes that had been watching her had been joined by a grey pair. Takara sat beside the panther on top of the cave, stroking its head, watching the teen, with her frown fixed firmly in place, serpentine eyes glinting in the moonlight.

Hinata's eyes widened, as the panther lifted its' head from Takara's lap, the woman stood and jumped down from the ledge, the panther followed behind. Hinata was rooted to the spot as the woman approached. Her father had caught her crying once, he promised to give her something to cry about and had beaten her. She partly rose her hands, hoping Takara wouldn't react the same way. The jounin stopped an arm's reach away from the teen, the panther looked around her leg.

"Feel better?" Hinata flinched at the words, then realized what was being asked.

"Wh...what?" the teen hiccuped, with the moon behind the jounin Hinata couldn't see her expression, only the light reflecting from her eyes.

"Do you feel a little better?" the woman asked again, her voice was soft. "I can tell you've bottled that up for days."

"You're not ... angry?" Hinata asked, still bracing herself for a berating. Even in the darkness she could see Takara's eyes widen in surprise at the question.

"Angry? Why would I be angry at you?"

"For being weak." a new tear leaked down her cheek.

"Weak?" Takara closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "No, I am not angry with you." Takara shook her head, the jounin finally knew what was bothering the teen. "come here." She beckoned the genin to follow her and walked to a boulder and sat down, Hinata followed behind, wiping her eyes, but she didn't sit.

"I'm not angry," Takara repeated looking up at the girl, "I am, however, disappointed." Hinata looked away.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying my best… I… it's just so hard…" Hinata blurted, she couldn't look at the jounin.

"I know you are, and you're doing very well considering you've never been taught this." Takara told her, the woman ran her hand up her scar, sweeping her hair out of her eyes. Hinata glanced up, her teacher was looking at her with a softer expression, so she felt safe to ask.

"Then why…"

"Am I disappointed?" the girl nodded. "This is a hard concept I'm trying to teach you, it needs absolute concentration. You know what you need to do and even when you get it right it's unstable yes, but only because you're still learning." Takara sighed again, tilting her head to look at the genin, the frown had returned to her face.

"Look I'm new to this teaching gig, and you're doing your best."

"Father says my best isn't good enough."

"I'm not your father so stop thinking I'll react like him." Takara said sternly. "I told you this needs absolute concentration, but you're so terrified of getting it wrong that you can't possibly get it right. That's why you are failing." Hinata said nothing, she hugged herself and avoided the older woman's gaze, choosing instead to stare at the panther behind her legs.

"Here's what's going to happen." Takara stood up and folded her arms. "Tomorrow we will start again, and this time, you will not dwell on your failings. You will learn from them, and better yourself."

"How…?" the question caught in her throat as Hinata glanced up at the woman. Takara tilted her head, a thoughtful expression crossed her face.

"Hold out your hand." Hinata obeyed, her shaky hand betrayed her fear, Takara leant forward and slapped the back of her hand. Hinata winced and withdrew her hand. It wasn't a hard slap but it had stung.

"Why did you…"

"Hold out your hand." Takara ordered again. Hinata frowned in confusion but did as her sensei told her, again Takara slapped her hand.

"Hold out your hand."

"No!" Hinata stepped back holding her stinging hand tightly to her chest. Takara smiled mischievously.

"Why not?" the older woman asked.

"You'll just hit me again."

"You're right I would have. Hold out your hand."

"No!" Hinata said again and retreated a few more steps, Takara's smile grew,

"You're learning." Takara reached forward and took Hinata's hand in hers and gently rubbed it to make the stinging fade faster. "You did something and it ended badly, you did it again and the bad thing happened again. Now you won't do it again. You've learned." Takara let go of the girl's hand. The older woman's voice softened as she spoke.

"You can never truly improve if you don't make mistakes, that's how we learn, how we get better. As long as I am your sensei you must never be afraid to ask a question, seek help or make a mistake in training. Do you understand me?"

"I…" Hinata rubbed her hand as she thought over Takara's words, she couldn't help but compare to what her father would have said in Takara's place. Considering that, she preferred the strange woman's lesson plan. "I understand, Sensei." She said at last.

"Good." Takara walked past the girl to go back to the cave, she paused and half turned to glance at Hinata. "That being said, if you fail to learn from your mistakes, I will be very displeased." Takara's eyes flashed in the moonlight and Hinata was suddenly aware of how dangerous this woman, no, this shinobi, truly was and found herself afraid. Takara had told her from the start, the mission was first priority. If Takara had to choose this far behind enemy lines… Hinata gulped as she realised what that could mean for her. The sinister glint faded and, in a normal voice, the jounin told her to get some sleep. Hinata hurried past her into the cave and wrapped herself up in the cloak.

She still missed her home and friends, but after that talk, she didn't feel as alone as before. Takara was not her father, as long as she was not afraid of falling and learning from it there was nothing to worry about, she had to remember that. Hinata took a deep breath and let it go. The cry had cleared away her bottled up emotions and she was ready to start over the next day with no fear.

* * *

 **END 4**

Thoughts? Come on, seriously give me some feed back here :(


	5. Chapter 5: Old Friends and the Stranger

_I lost the upload to this chapter four times, and a few fist fulls of hair, due to my internet provider. We'll let's see it it works this time *crosses fingers*_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Old Friends and the Stranger**

The rising sun spread its light over the woodlands, small shafts of light pierced the morning mists that drifted lazily over the forest floor. Takara awoke with a yawn, she lay still for a short while in the warmth of her bedroll but the call of nature finally coaxed her from its confines. Today was the day, the day her student's training would be put to a test. She woke the girl and they started off down the road.

"I see it." The girl chimed. Her voice mixed with excitement and nervousness. In the distance, down the well-travelled road a mountain rose above them, five faces stared out over the forest and below them were the strong walls of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"We'll be at the gates by lunch" Takara estimated. "Oh that reminds me…" Takara reached into one of her pack's many hidden pockets for an envelope and tipped out two cards. "They came a few days ago with Ryu, but I forgot to give it to you." She said as she showed the genin.

They were picture ID cards identifying them as Konoha shinobi. Takara had to send for a replacement after an unfortunate incident with a bear in camp and it occurred to her that her student needed an official one too for her new identity.

'Royki Monoki' the card listed her as, an orphan from Takara's clan that had tagged along on Takara's trip, a story Takara had drilled into her. Monoki scanned the card, the picture was one they had sent to Konoha a while back. Most of her face was covered by her Kakashi style mask and her eyes were covered by dark glasses. Her hair had been dyed black a few days ago, but Takara insisted she keep a hat around in case her roots came through before they could treat her hair again. Monoki had chosen a green bennie hat with the kanji 'Faith' embroidered on it in red. She had joked that Takara told her that all she needed was faith and now she had it.

As the walls grew up before them, so did Monoki's nerves. Her stomach knotted uncomfortably as they drew level with the gates. Takara stopped for a short while to talk to one of the gate guards, an old classmate, but they passed by without any problems. It felt strange to be back in the village again, the streets were familiar and yet not. Subtle changes were everywhere. She knew now how Takara must have felt after being gone for seven years, whereas Monoki had only been gone for one.

A whole year spent wandering the shinobi nations training and spying, all the while with that nagging homesickness deep in her gut. Now that she was here, however, she missed the safety of camping in the middle of nowhere and not needing to hide her face. They passed by the Hyuga compound, Monoki paused and glanced at those confining walls and saw Hyuga's milling about with their own troubles. One of them started walking in her direction and Monoki's stomach churned, but the Hyuga paid her no heed and walked on past. Monoki breathed a sigh of relief and jogged to catch up with Takara. That compound held no happy memories for her.

* * *

The pair headed through the crowded streets towards the Kage tower. They had sent monthly reports via dragon post but on their last report, Tsunade sent back a request that they return to the village for the next check in. It had come at a bad time, since they were over a month's travel from the village. The women had to run, ride and buy passage to get anywhere near the village before the deadline, even then, they'd missed it by nearly a fortnight.

"At last!" Takara declared as they entered the courtyard in front of the Kage tower. Monoki grunted and agreement and had to stop herself calling out a greeting to a bored looking Shikamaru as he wandered past them. Monoki didn't know Shikamaru.

They reached the floor of the Kage's office, at the top of the stairs was an open area for an informal reception. Three desks had been squeezed in where there was only really room for one. Two for Tsunade's direct assistant and student, Sakura and Shizune and one for the general administrator, Shori. Shori was a chunin, not the greatest fighter, or the best at stealth but she could absorb and recall vast amounts of information easily. She could never fit into any combat teams so the Third placed her here in the tower to help with the day to day running of the village and to handle information exchanges between the different divisions, like general missions, village defense force and the ANBU. At the moment all three desks were piled with paperwork and only a flustered looking Shori was there. Shori indicated that Tsunade was alone and waved them on into the office.

"You're late!" Snapped Tsunade as Takara entered.

"Good to see you too." The jounin chimed pleasantly. Tsunade gave an annoyed snort at the retort but let it slide. Takara did all of the talking giving summaries of the reports they sent, details that were not important enough to send right away, places they'd been, rumours they'd heard, etcetera etcetera. Tsunade would interrupt once in awhile to probe for more details but mostly stayed silent, her gaze wavered to the masked girl a few times. When Takara had completed her report Tsunade flicked through the special circumstances file, a collection of reports and information of shinobi on special assignments like Takara or Jiraiya.

"One more thing, how is …" she paused to glance in the file, "'Monoki' doing?" she looked at the girl with a knowing smile. Takara glanced sideways at her as well with a smirk.

"Her training is progressing nicely and is showing marked improvement in many skills." Takara reported proudly. Monoki gave a wavering smile, under the mask it was unnoticed.

"Do you have anything to add, 'Monoki'?" the Kage gave her a rare warm smile.

"No, nothing to add." Takara rolled her eyes, Monoki had returned to her quiet tone after all the work she'd put into it. "But… How is everyone in the village?" the girl asked, a little louder, Takara smirked, perhaps not a lost cause after all.

"Not much has changed at all," Tsunade flipped the SC file closed and clasped her fingers below her chin. "But some time ago, one of our genin disappeared and it seems her old friends are still looking for her whenever their missions take them out of Fire country." Monoki smiled, at least they hadn't forgotten her.

* * *

"Another mission successfully completed!" Gai declared with his usual nice guy pose.

"It was only an escort mission" Neji cut in. Team Gai had just left the briefing rooms after reporting in and were taking their time leaving the tower. Gai frowned at his student's lack of enthusiasm.

"It's still valuable experience!" he stated folding his arms.

"Hai Gai-sensei!" Chimed Lee, Tenten just shook her head, this was the usual exchange after every mission.

"Come on now Neji, you need to show a little more …Ouch!" Gai had not been watching where he was going and collided with someone as they rounded the corner, and fell back onto his rump.

"Falling for me Gai?" came a chuckle. He looked up at the offered hand and the face behind it.

"Takara!" He grinned and grasped her hand and she helped him back to his feet. "When did you come home?" He asked taking note of the tanned skin.

"Not that long ago." Takara rolled her shoulder to show the large pack on her back.

"It's good to see you again my friend!" Gai clapped her on the shoulder and she gave the usual tired smile at his hyper nature. "We were just about to go and get something to eat after a successful mission. Why don't you join us?"

"That sounds good, we ran out of rations a day ago and had nothing all day."

"We?" Gai sounded confused. Takara waved her hand behind her. Tenten lent around Gai to see who she was indicating. Behind her was a girl dressed in scruffy three-quarter length navy trousers, with a black t-shirt and a long light green overcoat. Her face and neck were covered by a black mask that seemed to meld with the t-shirt and her eyes behind dark tinted sunglasses. Her black hair fell around her shoulders in a short style framing her face.

"Who's this?" Gai asked.

"My apprentice, Royki Monoki, I picked her up from the clan Village after I left last time. If I had to travel alone I would had gone insane."

"Well, more so than usual" Takara gave Gai a playful shove at his remark.

"So! Food!" Takara clapped her hands and rubbed them together. She led the way down the last flight of steps and out of the tower. The teens followed behind their sensei's and tried to not listen into their conversation.

"So Monoki… I haven't seen you around the village before." Lee tried to strike up a conversation.

"You don't know what she looks like Lee, how would you know if you've seen her before?" Tenten rolled her eyes then turned to the new girl.

"I'm Tenten, this idiot is Lee and that's Neji." Monoki nodded to each of them as they were introduced. Takara swerved off in the direction of a Dango shop, it was her favourite food and the good stuff was hard to find outside the village. They chose a table and sat down, Takara, Monoki and Tenten on one side and Gai, Lee and Neji on the other. Once their order was placed Gai started updating Takara on what had been happening in the village, neither of them playing much attention to the genin.

"So, where are you from Monoki?" Tenten tried to strike up the conversation again.

"From the Royki clan Village, on the hill beside Konoha." Monoki told them, trying hard to keep her voice from shaking, the mask muffled her voice and her louder tone meant that the others didn't know it was her, she wondered if they would recognise her voice after a year anyway. She was glad of the mask because her face was frozen in fear.

"Did you go to the academy?" Lee asked.

"No, I was trained by tutors in the clan. I only came to the academy to do my genin exam." Monoki adjusted her glasses, Neji was watching her so she made a point of not looking at him, she mustn't give anything away.

She listened to Tenten and Lee talking and occasionally asked them questions about themselves, although she already knew the answers, she had to keep reminding herself, Monoki didn't know them. Neji kept glancing up at her, he got a strange vibe from her and didn't like that he couldn't see her eyes, he got the feeling she was watching him. He finished his meal and made his excuses to leave. Even as he walked out the door he felt her eyes on him.

"Sorry about him, he's not very social" Tenten apologised.

"That's alright" Monoki replied, her eyes were on the door as it swung closed, Neji was probably the most likely to recognize her, the knot in her stomach eased after he left. She might just pull this off.

The rest of them finished up their meals soon after, Takara and Gai split the bill, even though there was only two of Takara's group and four in Gai's.

"Cheapskate" Tenten muttered under her breath, Monoki and Lee chuckled. Outside Gai and Takara wrapped up their conversation.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"I have a lot of errands to run, restock supplies, get equipment repaired. Things like that…Hey Tenten, how about you show Monoki around the village tomorrow?" Takara turned to the younger kinochi.

"Erm… sure I guess, I'm free all day since we just came back from a mission" the girl shrugged. Monoki glared at Takara for landing her in a difficult situation. It went unnoticed due to her glasses.

"Alright then, that's that settled." Takara clapped Tenten on the back, the girl staggered slightly. Gai laughed and nodded.

"Thatta girl Tenten! Making new friends is an important part of your youth." Tenten and Takara rolled their eyes while Lee agreed with his sensei.

"Anyway, I think we'll call it there. We're both pretty tired," Monoki nodded as Takara spoke, "So I'll probably see you around Gai, Lee, Tenten." She nodded a farewell to each of them in turn then gave Monoki a push to start her walking, the younger girl stifled a yawn behind her mask.

"Until then!" Gai called after them.

* * *

Takara led the way through the streets and into an area Hinata had not been in before. They came to a few four-story buildings clustered close together. Each had a set of concrete steps reaching up to the top floor on one side as well as a walkway spanning the front of the building on each floor. Takara led the way to the third floor of one of the buildings and across to the end of the row. Hinata looked out over the balcony while Takara fiddled with her keys. From here she had a good view of the faces on the Kage mountain and one of the larger parks in the village. Takara pushed the door open and led the way in Hinata followed and looked around. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but this was …

"Small…" she said almost to herself, but Takara had heard her.

"Nothing more then what is needed…" she said, sounding slightly defensive. The jounin dumped her bag into the bedroom.

"Oh yeah…I knew I forgot to arrange something…"

"What?" Hinata followed her into the bedroom and saw what she meant. There was only one bed in the room. Takara looked at the teen.

"Don't even think about it, it's my bed in my dorm" Despite any protests from Monoki the matter was already settled and she ended up sleeping on the sofa in the living room that night.

* * *

The next day the women allowed themselves a chance to lie in, and didn't get up until mid-morning. Monoki stretched and yawned as she checked her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She thought she looked strange with black hair but it was necessary for her cover story. Every Royki had jet black hair, it was as much a clan trait as the Serpent's Gaze. The Royki's had joined Konoha a few months after the founding of the village. Choosing to keep their clan compound on the hills above Konoha, people could have been forgiven for thinking they were not part of the main city. They along with another clan the Buki-haji had their compounds on opposite faces of a valley and a large bridge that spanned between and connected them. They were almost a separate village unto themselves and it wasn't often they came down to the main village, regardless, they were one of the more powerful clans in Konoha but rarely threw their weight around, preferring to stay out of politics.

Monoki brushed her hair back and tied it into a loose plait. Takara had shown her how to do it but she couldn't quite get it correct yet. Out in the kitchen Takara was making a list of things she needed to attend to that day.

"You sure you don't need me to help you with any of that?" Monoki asked as she adjusted her mask. The jounin had changed into a shinobi uniform. Her hair and skin was free of dirt and grime, the close-fitting uniform showed off the woman's toned body. Monoki couldn't help thinking that it looked odd. When they were traveling they both wore loose clothing to hide their forms and kept a convincing layer of dust and grime on their clothes and themselves. It made it less likely people would question them if they looked like the poor travelers they claimed to be.

"I'm sure. You go ahead and relax today." Takara replied and wrote another item on the list. The older woman glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Shouldn't you be meeting with Tenten soon?"

"yeah…." Monoki sat down and fiddled with her glasses in her hand.

"But?" Takara raised an eyebrow at her to get her to continue.

"You really think I can do it?" Monoki looked up from her hands at the older woman.

"I don't see why not, you done well yesterday." Takara took the glasses from her hands, "Along as you keep your wits about you and these…" she pressed the glasses onto Monoki's face, "In place, you should be fine." She finished with a warm smile. Monoki smiled back, Takara's confidence in her was reassuring and she felt better.

"Thanks sensei…" Monoki stood up and pulled on her overcoat.

"Behave yourself and be careful." Takara called after her as she headed for the door.

"I will."

* * *

Monoki waited outside the dango shop they had eaten at the day before. Tenten was supposed to meet her here around noon. Monoki glanced around the streets, every now and then she would see people she knew, shopkeepers, old friends from school, and at one stage she saw Shino walking past with his father. It took a lot of willpower not to run after him. Shino had always been a good friend to her. He always listened, he always gave good advice and he never spoke to anyone else about what they had talked about. She was suddenly hit by a wave of homesickness. Although she was back in the village it didn't feel like 'home' anymore.

"Sorry I'm late" Monoki looked up at the voice. Tenten was trotting down the street with her arm raised in a greeting wave, behind her was Ino and Sakura coming at a slower pace.

"I don't mind" She replied and pushed off the wall to walk over to them. Tenten swiveled to stand beside her and pointed to the other girls.

"This is Ino," the blonde grinned, "And Sakura."

"Hi" the pinkette said cheerfully.

"And this is Monoki." Tenten put her hand on Monoki's shoulder as she finished off the introductions. "Takara-sensei has asked we show her around a bit, she's never really been into the main village before." She explained to the other two.

"That sounds like fun" Ino chimed and fell into step beside them as they started off into the main shopping district.

The four girls walked around the village centre for a few hours, showing Monoki the main points of interest, the park, the shops, what eateries to avoid and finished it off by taking her to the top of the great oak that grew inside the town. This giant oak had been here since long before the village was founded and withstood any attempts to remove it, so it was left as it was and an observation deck was built into its gigantic branches, a wooden walkway wound its way around the trunk and up onto the decking. From up here it was possible to see almost the entire village. Tenten pointed out a number of interesting things and Monoki pointed out the Royki village nestled into the cliffs.

"So what do you think?" Ino quietly asked Sakura.

"The mask is off putting but I like her. She seems nice enough." She replied, she knew not to judge someone by masks because of Kakashi-sensei. Ino raised her voice.

"That settles it then!"

"Settles what?" Monoki asked looking over her shoulder.

"We're taking you to meet the rest of our friends." Ino clapped her hands and looped her arm through Monoki's. Sakura chuckled and they headed down the oak.

Ino detached herself from Monoki when they reached the bottom of a block of flats and led the way up the steps. Monoki looked around, this place was familiar but she couldn't place why. The girls stepped off on the top floor and moved to the middle flat in the row. It was now she knew where she was. This was Naruto's flat. Monoki felt something tighten in her chest. What if Naruto was here? She wouldn't be able to hide her nervousness. She'd be recognised! While Monoki was having her slight panic attack Ino pulled out her set of keys and flipped through them, selected one and slid it into the lock. Why did Ino have a key!? Monoki glared at the blond, it wasn't possible was it? Naruto and Ino…Monoki shook her head to remove the thought, it wasn't possible at all. A shove on her back broke her from her thoughts as Sakura pushed her inside the door behind Ino. The blond bounded on ahead down the corridor and into an open living room. She shouted her greetings then turned to the right into the kitchen. Monoki was halfway down the hall when she considered turning and fleeing but Tenten had just closed the door with a snap.

"Go on" Sakura chuckled, mistaking her reluctance for shyness, she pushed the girl along. Monoki entered the living room and looked around. It wasn't a small room but it wasn't large either. Two sofas had been squeezed in, one just under the window on the left hand wall and one in almost the centre of the room. The far wall was taken up by a few bookshelves, in the centre was a TV with a VHS player tucked underneath. The other shelves were filled with various books, manga, videos and board games. To the right was an open doorway to a small kitchen where Ino was digging up a few drinks from the fridge.

Seated around the room was Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji, but no Naruto. Monoki internally sighed with relief and scolded herself for her moment of panic. For the briefest of moments, calm Monoki had been replaced by shy, scared Hinata.

"Hey guys, Meet the new girl!" All heads in the room swung around to look at her, she couldn't help feeling exposed. Tenten pointed over Monoki's shoulder and swept her hand around the room.

"You remember Lee…"

"Hello again."

"That's Chouji…

"Nice to meet you."

"That's Shikamaru…" He only raised his hand in a half-hearted wave.

"That's Shino…" The stern-faced boy nodded at her.

"That's Kiba…" He grinned and offered a wave. "And this lovable lump of fluff is Akamaru." Tenten pointed downward at what Monoki has first assumed was a beanbag. The massive dog stood up and walked around the sofa to sniff at her hand.

'What if he recognises my scent?' Monoki thought to herself. The dog sat down and tilted his head at her.

"Don't mind him, he's really a big softie" Kiba said reaching over the back of the sofa to ruffle the dog's fur. Monoki looked over the dog, he had gotten huge in the time she was away. He didn't seem to recognize her, though. Monoki offered her hand for the dog to smell. Akamaru sniffed her for a moment then gave her a lick before returning to his spot at Kiba's feet.

Tenten chuckled and pushed her on into the room and onto one of the sofas.

"And this is Monoki, she's Takara-san's apprentice."

"Hi…" Monoki answered to the room.

"So how long are you going to be staying in the village?" Ino asked, she'd returned from the kitchen, drink in hand and sat on the sofa next to Shikamaru. He lifted his arm out of the way so she could squeeze in between him and Chouji and let his arm fall around Ino's shoulders. The blond didn't seem to care. Monoki raised her eyebrow at the interaction between the teammates.

"I'm not sure, Takara wants us to leave again soon though." Monoki tried to sound casual, "Is this your place Ino?" she asked pretending to look around. She had to find out if Naruto would show up anytime soon.

"Nah, it's not. It belongs to a friend of ours, Naruto" Shikamaru answered her because Ino had just taken a large gulp of her drink. "But he's out of town for a while so he left a few keys with me, Kiba and Chouji, but 'somehow'" he turned to look at Ino, "the rest of the gang managed to get one as well."

"Not my fault you left your keys at my house." Ino said defensively.

"It is when you pickpocket them." Monoki chuckled, she was both relieved and saddened at the same time. Where had he gone?

The gang asked Monoki general questions about herself to get to know her, she answered with the story and details that Takara had drilled into her. In return, she asked general questions about the gang and the village. After a while everyone's curiosities were fulfilled and they went back to their own thing. Monoki had been talking to Chouji but he'd excused himself to go to the bathroom. Shikamaru and Ino were having a quiet conversation on the next sofa, Sakura was painting her nails, Kiba was flicking through a manga and Tenten and Lee were talking about that morning's training. Monoki took the time to look around in more detail.

According to what Kiba told her earlier Naruto had left the village about a month after her and the gang had been using the flat since. They kept it in good order at least, spotless. The bookshelves had been a new addition as well as the second sofa. On the wall behind her were a number of pictures. All of the genin, in their three man cells and respective sensei's as well as a group shot from their academy graduation. There was one picture of a single genin, this one had a black frame.

"That's Hinata." Monoki looked around at the mention of her name, almost panicking that she was discovered, Chouji had come back, he'd noticed her looking at the picture.

"Yeah, she was on our team." Kiba said sounding a little sad.

"Oh..." Monoki berated herself for nearly freaking out again. "Was? Did something happen to her?" Monoki pressed.

"She disappeared just over a year ago. No one knows what happened to her." Chouji told her.

"Disappeared? While on a mission?"

"No, not like that." Kiba shook his head.

"On our last mission Hinata choose to save a client's child, and got badly injured because of it. When she got back to the village her father called her weak and disowned her." Shino explained.

"He always was an asshole to her." Kiba sneered.

"She disappeared from the hospital. Our sensei thinks she was ashamed and fled the village." Shino continued, ignoring Kiba's spiteful muttering.

"I've heard rumours though that her dad had her killed thou…OW!" Sakura appeared behind Kiba and punched him on the back of the head.

"Tsunade hates those rumours Kiba! Stop spreading them around! You know it's not true."

"Damnit Sakura! Just 'cuz Naruto's not here doesn't mean you can hit me!" Kiba rubbed the forming lump on his head. "But think about it, you'd think Hinata would have at least sent us a letter by now."

"Perhaps she thinks we'll think less of her…" Shino suggested.

"Never!" Kiba retorted.

"Still, it would be nice to know if she was alright…" Chouji said softly.

"Yeah…" the rest of the group agreed. They steered away from the grim topic and tried to talk of other things but Monoki couldn't help but smile behind her mask. They missed her after all and still think of her, there was a small nudge of guilt in her gut though. She wanted to tell them that Hinata was alright, but they'd want to know how she knew. She wanted to tell she was right here but then her father would find out. She would have to let them wonder for now and find a way to make it up to them later.

* * *

Takara watched the girls head into the apartment and smiled to herself. Monoki had this covered. She'd been watching them through most of their village tour, ready to jump in if Monoki need bailing out. However, it looked like it wouldn't be needed. Takara left them to it and headed towards the Kage tower. Tsunade and wanted to talk to her about something. When she got there Tsunade was already talking to another shinobi so Takara waited out in the hall and chatted to Shori. The brunette had been considering taking the Jounin selection exams but she wasn't confident enough to do it. She preferred to stay where she was anyway.

"Whatever makes you happy." Takara shrugged as the door to Tsunade's office opened and a jounin left. "Talk to you later." Takara pushed off the desk and headed into the office.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did." Tsunade rummaged in her drawer to pull out the special circumstances file. "It's about that proposal I send you about Monoki."

"I think she's up for it. Her skills have improved vastly and I've managed to get her to avoid using the Gentle Fist stance so there is little chance she'll be noticed. You mentioned you had someone else in mind."

"Yes, Sakura."

"That's your apprentice?" The kage nodded.

"We also have a candidate from Suna." Tsunade continued.

"Has it been cleared with the new Kazekage?"

"It has. The location has been decided as well. It will be held in Suna in a little over three months." Tsunade held up a piece of paper with the exact details on it. Takara took the paper and glanced over it before tucking it into her inside jacket pocket.

"I think we can make that." Takara smiled.

"You'd better or we'll look bad." Tsunade smirked.

"Can't have that now can we?" Takara responded and returned the smirk. Tsunade shook her head slightly and chuckled. Informalities and quick wit had become second nature to Takara because of her constant travel around rural areas where an accent or 'fancy words and manners' would get you noticed or have locals not want to talk to you. Since it was sort of Tsunade's fault she was still doing that kind of work she let the woman get away with it.

"Good it's settled then." Tsunade scribbled a note in the file in front of her. "Now, unless there's anything you'd like to add…"

"No, I think we've sorted everything." Tsunade nodded and dismissed her. Takara left the kage tower and headed to the markets, it was time to sort out her errands.

* * *

Takara walked through the markets picking up a few items and heading towards the eastern gates. Not very many people used this gate as it only led up a mountain side to the two clan villages perched on either side of a valley. As Takara walked up the steep road the large glass domes of the Royki greenhouses came into view over the trees.

These ugly glass buildings took up a large portion of the mountain-side, normally hidden from the village of Konoha by a large grove of trees. These were the reason the Royki Clan settled outside the village. The mountain face got sunlight all through the year and had a number of fresh-water springs trickling down the side. It was here the Royki's cultivated a number of herbs and plants with medicinal properties used by Konoha for making healing salves and antitoxins. They also grew a number of trees and plants for their poisonous barbs and fruit, in other sections of the greenhouses, they raised venomous snakes, scorpions, and spiders. Long before the Royki's created medicines, they had perfected poisons. Every neurotoxin, every vial of blade venom, every poison at the disposal of Konoha, had come from there. The Royki's created them all, and even developed anti-venoms and vaccines for any poison an enemy village had created.

There had been times in the past when certain factions had tried to use the Royki's own creations against them to steal their secrets or seize control of their production but it wasn't easy the poison one of the Serpent Bloods. Each one had a passive resistance or even immunity to many of the common poisons, able to survive what would kill any other person. There had even been a legend that the greater shinobi of the clan even had venomous bites. It was of course not true but it was an amusing tale to weave.

At the top of the road out of Konoha was the Baku-hai village. A cluster of buildings nestled on the cliff face. The Baku-hai's had been a wandering band driven from their original homeland by wars long forgotten. When they reached the new formed Konoha they asked for refuge and offered their skills to the village. The Uchiha clan, the village's police force at the time, stood against it, stating they looked to be ruffians and undesirables. The other clans were split and for a time it looked as though they would be turned away. Until the Royki's stood in their favour, opting to give them a chance to prove themselves useful to the village, it was because of this the Baku-hai's settled on the peak opposite the Royki's and built their forges so their skilled blacksmiths could ply their craft. Weapon smiths, armour smiths and artisans of all designs, experts at weaving steel, iron, and wood into works of art and tools of war.

These two clans supported each other throughout the history of Konoha and plied their skills in the defence of it.

The Baku-Hai gates stood open as always, their clan crest of an anvil and forge detailed in intricate metal work of polished bronze, gold and silver. Beyond was the main street the led to the bridge to the Royki compound. This street was lined with ironmongers and blacksmiths each with their wares on display. Sharp swords and heavy maces would share a shop front with delicate statues, lasting ordinations and even simple sturdy kitchenware. The smell of hot metal hung in the air and the steady pounding rhythm of metal being shaped sounded all around. The heartbeat of the clan. Its people had no bloodline traits or special abilities, only the hard work and skills of their founders and it was all they needed.

Takara allowed herself a smile at the familiar atmosphere and took her time examining weapons at a few of the stalls. In one shop she came across a beautiful set of single sheath twin swords. She spent a moment gauging their weight and balance. Perfect balance and straight sword edge, as to be expected from a Baku-hai blade and a Royki never got their weapons anywhere else. Takara paid for the weapon and arranged to pick it up on her way back into the main village. She had other things to do first.

She had been wasting time in the markets trying to delay what was to come, but it was time to move on. She came to the bridge, a large span of wood and metal wide enough for twelve people to stand abreast and it led to the large gates of the Royki compound. These large ordinate gates were covered in carved herb vines and snakes. In the centre of each door was a downward pointing sword with a snake coiled around its blade, in the snake's mouth was clasped a large sprig of a herb. The Royki clan crest. The carved wooden snakes around the edge of the gates seemed to glare at her but it was only a trick of the light, the glares from the people beyond the gate though were all too real.

Takara walked through the streets at a brisk pace, all around her Royki's stopped what they were doing and watched her. Most did not meet her eye, others openly glared at her and some turned their backs to her. She had hoped that all the time she'd been away would have lessened their hatred but it seemed too much to hope for, she walked on fighting to keep her face passive. She rounded a corner, a grey-haired old man who had been resting against the wall twisted his face up at her. He bared his elongated fangs and hissed loudly. Spit flecked her face, it happened so suddenly that she'd recoiled and looked at him in shock. He rolled his tongue around his mouth and spat on her.

Takara turned away, clenched her fists and walked on, she was almost there. At the back of the village was the large home of the clan leader. As she walked up the well-maintained garden path she could feel the eyes of the clan on her. She was relieved to slip between the crimson gates of the courtyard and close them behind her. She leant on the door for a few moments to compose herself. Takara wiped the flecks of spit from her face and noticed her hand was shaking and her heart was pounding. She scowled and pushed off the gate. The courtyard was empty except for standing stone lanterns carved in the shape of serpents coiled around trees. Takara ran her hand across the stony head of a familiar face, one that was not twisted in a sneer. She walked to the door and knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Nothing. She opened the door and walked in. After all, it was still her house.

The house hadn't changed much, there were new pictures on the wall. One of a small laughing boy of around four or five sitting on a porch that was at the back of the house, another of a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Takara allowed herself a smile as she glanced over the pictures. She was distracted as she heard footsteps coming down the hall. A boy appeared around the corner. The same one from the photograph, but older now. He looked at her with a confused face for a moment.

"Is your father home?" She asked, the boy watched her for a moment before opening his mouth and bellowing,

"DAD! There's someone here for you!" and then he walked on, disappearing around the corner.

"Charming…" Takara muttered after the child, she heard more footfalls coming down the corridor. The clan leader was a tall, slender man, with the normal Royki black hair, grey eyes and pointed features. He had old horrible burn scars on the side of his jaw and neck and two fingers missing from his right hand. The scarred skin at the side of his mouth crinkled strangely as he smiled at her. She returned her own weary smile as he strode forward and hugged her. He then immediately slapped her on the back of the head.

"That's for not keeping in contact" Takara rubbed her stinging head and shoved her brother.

"That hurt, Hebi"

"It was supposed too." His smile faded slightly as he noticed the glob of drying spit on her chest. "Well come on, let's get you a drink" He clapped her on the shoulder and led her deeper into the house.

"So that's Arata?" Takara glanced down the hallway at the boy, he was sorting through a backpack, seemingly looking for something.

"Aye, he's getting to be a handful" Hebi chuckled. "Arata come here." The boy glanced up and scurried down the hall to his father.

"You remember your aunt, don't you." He said with an insistence on the end.

"Yes," the boy said then looked up at Takara, "Thank you for the birthday present Auntie." Takara smiled at him.

"You're welcome" He didn't return her smile but stared at her scar.

"What happened to your face?" Hebi cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Why don't you run along Arata, your aunt and I have things to talk about."

"Yes dad, bye Auntie." He lifted his little pack and scurried off. Takara's heart twisted, he didn't know her at all, to him she was just a name attached to birthday presents that arrived in the post, she still had a baby picture of Arata in her wallet, she'd held him a few times when he was just a newborn but he had never really known her. Her face must have betrayed her thoughts because Hebi squeezed her shoulder.

"I've got someone I'd like you to meet." He led the way into the entertaining room. A large room with a sunken seating area, stretched out on one of the sofas was a large python. It lifted its head lazily and glanced over at the newcomers. It flicked its tongue and slithered over to the edge of the sofa and butted its large head into the crook of Takara's arm. She smiled and stroked the creature.

"At least someone's happy to see me." The snake flicked his tongue contently, enjoying the petting. Sammy had been with their family since they were children and since he was just a little hatchling. The family pet. The Rokyi's weren't called the serpent bloods for nothing, they had a connection to snakes making them perfect companions and pets.

"Why don't you get comfortable, I'll be right back." Hebi strode off out of the room, Takara sat down and Sammy draped his bulk over her shoulders and settled his head on her lap. Hebi returned a short time later with a tray of tea, he handed one to her.

"I thought you wanted me to meet someone."

"All in due time" He chuckled, Takara smiled back, he always smiled around her, it was as if he was trying to make up for the rest of the clan. "So tell me, where were you this time?" Takara told him of a few places she'd been and want she'd seen. Hebi told her of the state of affairs in the clan and the recent greenfly infestation at the greenhouses. Their conversation was cut short as Hebi's wife entered the room. She was a Buka-hai with light brown hair and rounded features and brown eyes. A pretty woman with a kind heart her brother had fallen head over heels in love with her after their first meeting. Masami grinned at Takara as she walked into the room. She had a bundle in her arms. Hebi reached over and plucked the tea cup out of his sister's hand. Takara was about to protest but Masami stooped down and placed the bundle in her arms. The bundle squirmed for a moment before settling down. Takara looked down at the baby swaddled in the blankets. With the usual jet black hair and deep grey eyes only thing out of place was the rounded, chubby cheeks.

"Meet Kona" Hebi said softly.

"Hello Kona…" Takara said in an equally soft tone and gently rocked the child as she gave the first genuine smile since she'd entered the house. The three adults continued to talk for some time, all the while Takara nursed the small child. At last the baby became fussy.

"She must be hungry." Masami took the baby from Takara and left the room to feed her. For a moment the room was quiet.

"Why didn't you visit when you were back last year?" Hebi ventured at last.

"You knew I was back?" she gave a guilty look.

"Of course I did. Why didn't you come up, even just to say 'hello, I'm still alive, just so you know'…" he sounded annoyed.

"You know why, the same reason I almost didn't come today…" Takara swiped at the stain on her jacket from the spit. Hebi frowned,

"Who was it anyway?"

"It's not important…"

"Yes it is, I won't have them spitting at you in the street." He hissed as he stood up and clenched his fists.

"You can hardly stop them, Hebi. Its better that it's not mentioned, to show no reaction." He opened his mouth to argue, but she was right, if he kicked up a fuss it would only be harder on her. Defeated, he sat heavily back on the sofa, jolting Sammy awake. The old snake flicked his tongue in annoyance and coiled into a tighter ball on Takara's knee. "At least now it's only one instead of dozens." She added, she gently uncoiled Sammy set him aside and stood up. "I should go." Hebi frowned.

"You can stay here longer if you'd like, you know that."

"I know, but I have other things to arrange before I have to leave again."

"You're leaving again?" Hebi stood as well.

"Yes, not for as long though…Will you stop frowning if I promise to write more often?" She hated the distressed look on his face.

"I suppose I can't stop you." he sighed and ran his two fingered hand through his hair.

"Well you could if you could convince Tsunade." Takara added with a smirk, Hebi gave a snorting laugh. Arata slinked into the room.

"Mum wants to know if auntie will be staying for dinner?"

"No, Arata, I have to go." She ruffled the boy's hair, he stood there with forced politeness. "Maybe I'll find a nice treasure for your birthday while I'm gone." He gave a strained smile, he was still staring at her scar. She gave the ancient snake a farewell scratch and headed outside, Hebi followed along behind her.

"Let me walk you to the bridge at least." She knew better than to argue and nodded. They walked together along the main street, when she was with her brother there was a marked decrease in the amount of people who openly glared at her.

"Be safe Takara, and try to write more often, I worry about you."

"I'll try" she offered and gave him a brief hug, he turned and headed back into the compound and she watched him go with his roll shouldered gait of a leg injury that never fully healed. Hebi disappeared between the houses and Takara turned to leave.

"Why don't you say gone this time!" someone hissed at her. She looked over at the man, he sneered angrily at her, his hand resting on the hilt of his short sword. Takara's mask broke and the hurt showed plain on her face.

* * *

After that Takara slinked back into Konoha. She'd collected her sword from the shop on the way through the Baku-hai compound. Box under her arm she headed towards the Social Hub. She needed a drink, preferably something alcoholic.

As it was early evening the Hub was slowly filling up, Takara claimed a bottle of sake from the bartender and looked for a place to sit. In one of the booths was Asuma and Kurenai seated shoulder to shoulder. Takara smirked and headed over behind them.

"Oh yes, no one will believe you two are dating." The couple jumped and looked around at her, widening the non existent gap between them. She grinned as Asuma scowled at her. Takara skirted around the booth and took a seat on the end.

"When did you get back then?" Asuma asked,

"We came back earlier on today. Nice to see you too." Takara answered and poured herself a glass from her bottle.

"We? Who's we? Did you get yourself a guy at last? What did you do lasso him?" Asuma teased.

"Ha, ha…" Takara drew out the flat fake laugh and took a drink. "No, she is my apprentice."

"An apprentice? What made you take one on?" Asuma stubbed out his cigarette.

"Tsuande's idea. She thought if I travelled alone it would make people notice, but if I had a younger child with me I could be mistaken for a single mother and be left alone by creeps." Takara explained and finished her cup. Kurenai clutched the edge of her seat, she had one question for Takara, but couldn't ask in front of Asuma.

"I hardly think that's necessary, you have the perfect thing to deter unwanted attention." Asuma said.

"What's that then?" Takara asked, pouring a second drink. Asuma smirked,

"Your face." Takara looked over to him, slowly put down the bottle, then lent over and threw her arm around Asuma's neck.

"That wasn't very nice Asuma." She pulled him into a headlock. He started laughing and Takara laughed as well. Kurenai chuckled, it was always the same between these two. They would seem to sling insults at each other constantly but it was all in good fun. Usually it ended with Takara getting Asuma in the half head lock and the pair laughing off the insults. Kurenai used to think she did that because she had a thing for Asuma, but it turned out it was just how she acted around her friends, as she did it to Gai and Kakashi. She had even done it to Kurenai once, but after the genjutsu master misunderstood and threw her into a river Takara never caught Kurenai in the headlock again. Kurenai shook her head at them.

"You two are just big kids." She stated.

"HAHA! Yes, embrace the power of youth!" Came a call over the booth.

"I really wish you'd stop saying things like that Gai…" Takara turned to the green beast. Asuma sighed and pulled Takara's arm off his shoulders.

"I knew you'd find your way back eventually" Gai grinned his usual manic grin.

"Of course I would, I kind of know where the Village is." Takara replied, Gai laughed but Asuma got the feeling he missed the sarcasm.

"I was wondering," He started.

"What?" Takara looked up at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Perhaps you'd like to spar tomorrow? It has been a while since the last time." He finished. Takara seemed to think about this for a moment,

"Why not?" She finally shrugged and finished off her glass.

"Yosh! Then I shall see you tomorrow!" Gai flashed his usual nice guy pose then wandered off as Takara poured herself another drink.

"Isn't it a bit early to be knocking those back?" Asuma asked. He watched her sink her fourth drink.

"I've had a bad day…" Takara replied, nursing the fifth.

"What could be that bad?"

"I went up to the clan village." Takara sighed and rested her head on her hand. She was swirling the drink in her other hand, watching the liquid slosh around the cup.

"Oh…"

"What's that got to do with Ouch!" Kurenai was interrupted mid-question by a sharp kick to her shin. She glared at Asuma but he had a strange look on his face, she decided not to pursue the topic. Asuma glanced at his watch.

"I should go, I need to get some groceries before the shops close." Takara stood to let him slide out of the booth and regained her seat when he was gone.

"So," she started, a grin crept onto her face, "How long have you two been together?"

"Long enough," Kurenai answered sharply, if she didn't ask this next question she'd explode. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Takara looked confused, her cheeks reddening from the sake.

"You know who! Hin…" Kurenai paused and glanced around, she lowered her voice, "Hinata."

* * *

Monoki spent a good portion of the day getting to know her 'new' friends and come evening she felt a lot more comfortable talking to them, mostly because the fear of being recognised had been unfounded. None of them even suspected she wasn't who she said she was. It was getting late when Sakura declared she was leaving. Tenten agreed and followed close behind her. Monoki took this as her cue to leave as well. She was hungry and didn't want to risk eating in front of so many of her friends.

"Don't be a stranger!" Chouji called after her.

"I'll try not to be." She smiled back and headed outside. Monoki headed down the streets wondering if Takara had finished her errands yet, or if her sensei had already eaten. She could wait until she got back to the dorm before looking for something to eat. That was what she was planning to do, but the smell from Tenchu's Raman stand set her mouth watering. She couldn't risk sitting here and eating though, she'd get a take-out. Food in hand she returned to the dorm. The door was unlocked so Takara-sensei must already be home.

"Sensei, I'm back." She called and turned to closed the door behind her. Suddenly something wrapped around her and squeezed, pinning her arms and almost making her drop her food.

"Oi, oi, I get you missed her but don't crush the poor girl." Takara said in a bored sounding tone. The grip eased and Monoki was able to turn around to look at her attacker. It was Kurenai.

"I'm glad you're safe Hinata." She smiled, for a moment Monoki was stunned.

"You know who I am?" Monoki asked, she was shocked, first at her old sensei nearly jumping on her and then at the fact she knew who she was.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave Tsunade alone after you disappeared so she told me the truth to get some peace." Monoki smiled and took off her glasses and mask. "So tell me, is Snake Eyes looking after you properly?"

"I heard that!" Takara called from the kitchen table. Kurenai led Monoki back to the table where the three talked about how Hinata was doing in her training, how the others reacted to her leaving and if she was enjoying her travels. The room started to darken and Monoki suppressed a yawn, poorly.

"Time for you to go to bed, me thinks." Takara said and prodded Monoki in the shoulder.

"But I'm not tired." She protested, but her argument was defeated as she yawned again. Takara prodded her again and she reluctantly slid off the chair and shuffled into the bedroom where there was now two beds. She got changed into her pyjamas and crawled into one of the beds and was soon asleep.

"Seems you're taking good care of her after all Takara, I shouldn't have doubted you." Kurenai cradled her cup and tea and stared into the liquid. "She's changed…" Takara raised her eyebrow.

"How so?" she didn't really know what Hinata was like before so she couldn't really say for herself.

"She seems… different… It's hard to explain. It's like she is aware of her own strength now. You have no idea what it was like for her before. Hiashi belittled her most of her life to the point where she never seemed to have any confidence in her skills." Kurenai stared into the cup, she could almost picture the old Hinata, hiding in her jacket, poking her fingers together.

"All she needed was to get away from Hiashi then. She's been a good student, she works hard and is making steady progress. You saw yourself I managed to get her talking at a normal volume now. She can develop at her own pace, not to her father's expectations. The two women were quiet for a while, sipping at their drinks.

"Will you be taking her again?" Kurenai finally asked. Takara lowered her drink from her lips and looked over to Kurenai.

"We both know the village is not safe for her, If Hiashi finds out she is still alive…he will dispatch another assassin…"

"I know…"

"If Monoki wishes to be Hinata again she must reveal herself and challenge her disownment and I don't think she's ready to do that just yet. Although she has improved a great deal she still has her doubts. But there's still something she needs to decide on…" Takara paused to take a drink.

"What' that?"

"Whether she wants to be Hyuuga Hinata at all." Kurenai looked up at Takara, her face was impassive. The genjutsu master looked at the closed bedroom door then back to the drink in her hands.

"Do you think she will challenge Hiashi?"

"I don't know…but it's a choice she needs to make herself. We can't force her in this. Truth be told, this will be the first real choice she will make for herself. So I'm not going to tell her what to do, and I don't want you to either." Kurenai glared across the table into Takara's calm grey eyes.

"She should have her life back Takara. That's the whole reason you're training her in the first place, so she can regain her position.

"No, I'm training her because she asked, what she does with what I teach her is her own choice Kurenai, and with all due respect, she's not your student anymore so this matter really has nothing to do with you." Takara replied forcibly. "This is Monoki's choice to make, and I trust her to make the right choice for herself."

Kurenai continued to glare at Takara, She'd rarely been this forceful when they were younger. This wasn't the goofy tomboy she once knew all those years ago.

"You're right…" She said at last and broke eye contact.

"It kills you to say that, doesn't it?" Takara grinned across the table, lightening the mood.

"Yeah, but even you can't be wrong all the time." Kurenai shot back.

"Heh, I missed you too Kurenai…" Takara smirked and finished her drink.

* * *

 **End Chapter 5**

 _Again, I'm sorry about the delay. There is an ongoing battle with my internet provider._


	6. CHAPTER 6: Close Call

_Insert witty comment here._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6 - Close Call**

Up!"

No…"

Monoki, up!"

No, I'm comfortable…" Monoki pulled the blankets tighter around her head and tried to block out Takara's voice.

Last chance." Takara warned. Monoki groaned from under the blankets and curled into a tight ball. The older woman gave an evil grin and gripped the bottom of the blankets, with one quick yank she'd pulled them away exposing the girl in the bed to an assault of cold air.

No fair! Give them back" Monoki whined and tried to curl tighter to conserve the heat from the bed.

What's wrong with you? This is the normal time we get up." Takara asked.

Yeah, but it's easier to get up when you're sleeping on the ground or in a tree." Monoki reluctantly sat up and scratched her head. Takara couldn't argue with that.

Just get dressed and get your butt out into the kitchen. If you're quick I might have something for you." Takara threw the blankets in a heap at the bottom of the bed and left the room. Monoki glanced at the blankets and considered pulling them back over herself, but five more minutes of sleep wasn't worth the punishment she'd get in training for it. Takara had also promised a surprise for her, and her sensei wasn't one for empty promises. Monoki dug into her pack and pulled out her training clothes, loose half length shorts a long sleeved t-shirt and a single leather-lined iron vambrace for her left arm. She had gotten this after she noticed Takara using her leather cuffs for warding off attacks, there were metal plates inside them.

* * *

Monoki walked out into the kitchen tightening the straps of her vambrace. Takara was waiting at the kitchen table. She pushed a cup of morning tea towards the younger girl. Tea was one of the few things Takara could prepare without taking the taste out of it.

Takara was dressed in a similar manner to Monoki, but her clothes were more form-fitting. The older woman looked like she would have preferred a few more hours of sleep herself. She rubbed her neck while Monoki sat down.

Today I want to test your progress on the Tai-jutsu I taught you, I want to see how well you can combine it with a weapon." Takara yawned and stretched her arms out. Takara hadn't put on her leather cuffs yet, Monoki's eyes darted to her wrists, she knew the older woman was uncomfortable with this but Monoki couldn't help glancing at the remnants of deep wounds on her ankles, wrists and to a lesser extent her neck. The scar on her neck was very faint, Monoki probably wouldn't have noticed if Takara hadn't pointed it out.

The jounin must have noticed the darting of Monoki's eyes because she put her cup down and pulled her cuffs on, tying them in place. Monoki's blush was hidden behind her mask and she quickly pressed her glasses into place.

So, are you ready?"

I suppose" Monoki moaned and finished her drink. Takara lifted two boxes. One of which Hinata knew held the wooden practice swords Takara had 'acquired' from a town guard training camp in Mist. The other box looked new though. Perhaps this was the surprise Takara mentioned. They walked down the streets towards the training grounds. It was still early in the morning, the sun was just starting to creep over the horizon bathing the Kage's faces on the mountain in an orange glow. No one else was on the streets and their footsteps seemed very loud in the quiet. The training grounds were as empty as the village, except for two distant green blobs going around the running path that encircled most of the training grounds.

Takara led the way to her old team's training ground on one of the shores of the lake. She set the boxes and her katana next to a tree and pulled out then wooden swords. She tossed the smaller sword to Monoki and kept the large one for herself, it was closer to the weight of her katana. They started with a few slow exercises with the wooden swords, after which Takara would make Monoki switch hands and repeat the exercise, to get both her arms used to swords. The sound of wood on wood rang through the still morning air, punctuated every now and then with a grunt of pain as Monoki misstepped and Takara struck her with her wooden katana. Monoki only managed to hit Takara once. After a particularly sharp slap on the thigh Takara called a stop to the session, we returned to the tree the boxes were under as Monoki hopped and cursed at the stinging on her leg.

Mind your language." Takara warned, she crouched down and put the wooden swords back into the box. "Now like I said I wanna see how you've improved today and I can't get a good read on that if we're using sticks." Monoki followed her over and knelt on the grass nearby. Takara fiddled with the latch of the new box and opened it, she then pushed the box over to Monoki. "Consider it an early birthday present, for the next five years."

Inside the box was a single sheath twin sword set. The sheath itself was polished black lacquer, a delicate white vine was painted from each handle on both sides and joined into a white flower in the centre of the sheath. The hilts were separated from the blades by a shallow but solid hand guard, the hilt itself was wrapped in strong black leather held in place with a silver thread and silver pommel cap. Monoki draw one of the swords and examined the blade. The folded steel had been tempered to a sharp edge on one side and a blunt edge for non-lethal attacks on the other. Normally this was a feature of larger swords like Takara's katana.

You like?" Takara asked.

I love it sensei! Thank you!" Monoki lunged forward and hugged Takara. She quickly let go and shuffled away, blushing.

Erm.. Sorry sensei…" Takara laughed and patted her on the shoulder, she hadn't minded.

Go on, try some of the warm up exercises with those to get used to the weight, they'll not be heavier by much but it's still a fair difference." Monoki nodded and slid the sheath along her belt loops so it lay horizontally across her back, like Takara's katana. She drew both blades and moved them slowly, memorizing their length and reach to avoid slicing herself. The balance was different from the practice swords, the centre of weight was on the cross guard and made it easier to pivot the blade in her hand. The swords glinted in the morning light as Monoki ran throughout sweeps and thrusts, straight perfect blades. Takara gathered up the wooden practice swords and returned them to the box while Monoki practiced, they probably wouldn't need them anymore. She picked up her katana and put her hand on Monoki's shoulder to get her attention.

Now then, let's see how you fare, remember I'll be judging you on this so use what you want."

Hai" Monoki answered and tried to sheath her blades, she missed the opening and had to look over her shoulder and return them one by one. Takara laughed,

Well we know one thing you need to practice now." Monoki blushed and they moved out into open ground and faced off against each other.

Alright, then let's begin, but watch your stance. We have some spectators." Takara warned against the Gentle Fist stance and nodded up the hill. Monoki glanced up. Gai and Lee's run had brought them back around to the top of their training field and it looked like they had stopped to rest. Monoki pressed her glasses closer to her face and turned back to face Takara. Just in time to see the jounin had already charged for her.

Eep" she squeaked and jumped back out of Takara's reach, but older woman's longer strides closed the gap quickly. Monoki stopped her retreat and lunged forward, Takara side stepped the attack and spun around behind the girl. She swung for Monoki's torso but the girl ducked and swept Takara's feet out from under her. The jounin rolled back onto her hands and into Striking Recovery. Monoki danced away, only just avoiding the roundhouse kick.

Monoki charged forward, throwing two kunai and forcing Takara to jump into her path, she sent several punches at Takara's head and upper body, but they were either blocked or dodged. Takara ducked suddenly and swept her leg around trying to trip Monoki but she had already backflipped out of the way. Takara darted forward and tried to strike the genin, but Monoki managed to push them away and used Takara's momentum to pull her closer. She brought up her knee and tried to slam it into Takara's stomach but Takara hitched her legs off the ground and dived over Monoki's raised knee, rolling quickly to her feet Takara launched a series of kicks at Monoki. It went on like this for sometime both launched attacks that were either blocked or dodged until Takara pulled out several kunai and launched them at Monoki who back flipped out of the path of most of them and deflected the final one on her vambrace. Drawing one blade and holding it in front of herself she rushed her sensei. Takara ducked her first blade, Monoki swiftly drew her other blade and swiped at Takara while she was crouched.

"Shit!" Focusing chakra to her feet Takara launched herself high into the air and out of reach of Monoki's blades. Monoki ran up the trunk of a nearby tree and jumped after her. Takara smirked and drew her katana to block the attack. Throwing Monoki's blades off, she put some distance between them as they fell. Takara hit the ground first and sprinted, katana in hand, towards Monoki, and attacked with an upward slice. Monoki caught Takara's blade on her own and landed below her katana and swept at her feet. Takara back flipped away from Monoki putting some distance between them.

They paused for a moment, each taking deep breaths to replenish their oxygen starved muscles. Takara smiled, she was doing well so far. She glanced up the hill again, a few more shapes had joined Gai and Lee on the path.

Alright then, now we've finished the warm up." Takara grinned, Monoki smiled and tightened her grip on her swords.

* * *

Neji and Tenten had joined their sensei and teammate on top of the hill. Gai had wanted to speak to Takara about something so they waited and watched the match. Asuma came walking down the path with Shikamaru and Chouji trailing behind. He frowned down the hill, Takara had taken over his normal training ground with her student. Annoyed, he tapped a cigarette out of the packet and lit it up, he'd hit Takara when she was done, they had to wait for Ino anyway.

What's going on?" Kiba and Akamaru were walking along the path towards their training grounds when they saw the crowd. Shino and Sakura, who was planning to join their training session today, followed close behind.

Takara-sensei and Monoki are sparring." Tenten answered them.

Why is everyone watching?" Sakura asked, she drew level with Tenten and looked down at the two exchanging sword blows.

Gai wants to talk to Takara-sensei and Asuma is planning on hitting her for taking over his training ground without asking." Tenten explained quickly, without looking away from the pair down the slope.

Don't say that out loud she might hear you and I'll never get the chance" Asuma muttered flicking ash from his cigarette. Sakura and Tenten giggled and looked back down the hill.

* * *

Takara pointed her blade downward and charged for a slice. Monoki threw a number of kunai cutting off her charge. Takara skidded to a halt to deflect the knives as she did Monoki ran around her and darted in from the side. Takara brought her blade around in a horizontal strike but the smaller girl ducked under it and launched herself upwards thrusting her blade into Takara's throat. The jounin gurgled and fell back. Monoki flipped over the body and scanned the area. As the corpse hit the ground behind her it disappeared in a puff of smoke, replaced with a log. A substitution jutsu. Monoki stayed half-crouched ready to dodge, she couldn't see anything. A number of copies of Takara's katana appeared hovering in the air around Monoki. The swords shot forward. Monoki jumped up out of their path but the blades changed direction and hit their mark. Monoki's blade filled body bounced once then it disappeared. Another substitution. The training field was empty.

* * *

"Are they trying to kill each other?" Sakura exclaimed,

Neji, can you see where they are?" Lee turned to his teammate. Neji who really wasn't paying the fight much attention activated his Byakugan and looked around.

Takara's in the lake…" he told them,

What about Monoki?" Kiba asked, his eyes scanned the lake for any sign of the jounin under the surface.

I'm looking!" Neji snapped and expanded his range. He saw her, she was in a tree near the shore of the lake just out of view of the hill side. She was looking at the water as well, it seemed she knew where Takara was. Suddenly she stiffened, she turned to look in his direction. Directly at him.. Neji let his Byakugan fall and looked at where Monoki was perched. There was no way she could have seen him from where she was. Not only was there a thick layer of tree branches there was also a number of board tree trunks in the way. Neji unwillingly gulped, how did she do that? He activated his bloodline trait once more and found her again. She'd moved trees, getting closer to the water's edge, her attention on the fight again. Neji narrowed his eyes, he wanted to see beyond her mask. He couldn't though, he was blocked somehow, her mask was infused with chakra, blocking any clear view of her face, the residue even hid her glasses from him. He didn't like this.

* * *

Takara finally surfaced taking a big gasping breath. She couldn't hold her breath for that long. Before she could gain a proper footing on the water, Monoki charged. Takara brought her katana around but Monoki dived under the water and surfaced behind Takara. The jounin stamped for her head but only pushed her back under the water. Monoki breached the surface close to Takara and inside her reach. She slammed the jounin's hand with an open palm, blasting it with chakra, it numbed Takara's grip for a few moments, just enough time to knock her katana out of the her hand. Takara spun around behind the girl and gave a quick close fisted jab to her side. Monoki staggered and twisted around to defend herself but Takara was too close. The jounin delivered a second strike to the same spot, Monoki yelped, Takara gave a sharp jab to her stomach, another to her chin then lifted her leg and kicked Monoki in the chest. The girl's feet left the water's surface and she splashed down a few feet away into the shallow water of the shore.

Monoki staggered to her feet but Takara was already on her with an uppercut to the stomach Monoki was winded and Takara swept her feet out from under her. Monoki lay on her back and wheezed. She'd lost the fight once she got within Takara's reach. Takara retrieved her sword from the shallow water then offered her hand to help the girl to her feet. She accepted and swayed on her feet for a moment before she got steady. Monoki lend on her knees to wait for the tightness in her chest to subside from the kick. Takara flexed her hand experimentally, the feeling was back but she had been surprised at the attack.

That was new."

Yeah, it didn't work like I wanted." Monoki straightened up and took a number of gulping breaths. Takara smiled as she realised Monoki was trying to develop her own technique. It needed a lot of work though if it was supposed to do what Takara suspected it was meant to.

So how did I do?" the girl asked.

Better than I expected." Takara rubbed her leg, Monoki had got her with a number of good hits. "I think we can move on with your training." The girl smiled at her sensei.

What are you doing on my training ground?" Asuma called down to them. Takara smiled guiltily and walked up to the group on the hill, Monoki followed behind.

I didn't know it was taken" she explained. Asuma cuffed her on the head, in retaliation, she swiped the cigarette from his mouth.

* * *

"That was a good match." Tenten said to Monoki, the girl had been laughing at her sensei when she turned to the weapon mistress.

Thanks" the mask crinkled as she smiled.

Are those new?" Tenten looked over the swords on Monoki's back.

Yeah, Takara gave them to me this morning." She drew one of the swords and let Tenten inspect it. The kinochi turned the blade over in her hand, she pointed to a small stamped seal on blade just above the hilt.

This is a Baku-haji weapon." She sounded impressed.

We Royki's never get our weapons anywhere else." Monoki echoed what Takara had told her. The other genin started to talk amongst themselves, but Neji put as much distance as he could between himself and Monoki. He got an odd feeling around her before but after the incident in the tree, he decided to stay away from her, she gave him the creeps.

* * *

"I thought we were meant to spar today." Gai folded his arms looking disappointed.

Gimme ten minutes and you'll get your match Gai." Takara said, she still had Asuma's cigarette and rolled it teasingly around in her fingers, trying to provoke him into retrieving it. Asuma didn't seem to think it was worth it and lit a new one instead. "So where's Kurenai today?" Takara noticed her genin team was nearby.

She got caught for a mission last night, they needed a competent genjutsu user." Asuma explained.

Fair enough" Takara shrugged and took a drag from the pilfered cigarette.

I thought you quit." Asuma said as she blew out a cloud of smoke.

No sense in wasting one." She grinned, she had started smoking around the same time as Asuma, but had all but fully kicked the habit during her seven year mission when they had to go into a lot of rural areas where it wasn't easy to get them. She still enjoyed the odd one though.

So things didn't go well yesterday then?" Asuma asked.

Not really…" Takara muttered, "Hebi was glad to see me but I think he was the only one." Gai didn't need to ask what they were talking about once she said that, he glanced over his shoulder, the genin were a good bit away from them, they weren't listening. Takara's teammates knew of the situation with the clan, but not many others did.

What happened this time?" he asked,

The usual, the glaring, avoiding looking at me or pretending I didn't exist." She paused to draw on the cigarette. "Only got spat at once, and no death threats this time. At least some of them have the common decency to look ashamed now."

That's an improvement then at least." Asuma tried to make a joke but Takara didn't seem to find it funny.

Well it's their problem." She said with a trace of a hiss. It made her angry to think about it but it was good to get it off her chest with her friends.

Seems I'm an aunt again too. Hebi has a new baby girl, called Kona." She told them.

Congratulations." They both said, she smiled, she determined last night, regardless of the bullshit in the clan, Kona would know her auntie, so would Arata.

With one last deep pull on the cigarette and stubbed it out on the underside of her shoe and stashed the butt in her pouch to be dumped later.

Alright Gai, lets get this over with" she said through a puff of smoke and started walking back into the training grounds. Gai followed behind her.

Hey, this is my training ground!" Asuma said after them, "You're just doing this to annoy me, aren't you?"

Always" Takara smirked and laughed as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Looks like they're ready." Kiba nudged the genin and pointed at the two jounin walking down the hill.

If Gai-sensei is too preoccupied for our training session then I'm going back to Hiashi." Neji announced, he spun on his heels and headed back to the village, all the way he felt Monoki's gaze on his back.

Don't mind him Monoki, he never really was the social type." Tenten explained.

It's okay…" Monoki muttered and watched him leave. He had been the one person she didn't want to see her fight. She was glad she had her Byakugan active and saw him looking at her because she had almost messed up and fallen into the Gentle Fist Stance. Usually in a fight she would fall back into old habits, mostly by using the Gentle Fist stance or even combining it with the new stance Takara taught her. It was a habit she would have to break. Monoki had also been worried in case Neji tried to look past her mask. This was something she considered after they ran into him the day before. Knowing how his eyes worked gave her a slight advantage.

The Hyuga's couldn't see through solid blocks of chakra. Keeping that in mind she infused her masks with chakra the night before, to the point where they were almost tingly to the touch. She couldn't do that to her glasses as she would effectively blind herself if she used her bloodline trait, but the residue from her mask created a cover, it reduced her maximum range of vision when she used her trait but another Hyuga wouldn't be able to see past it. Overall it seemed to work, Neji didn't recognise her.

Monoki" She looked around to see who spoke, it was Lee.

Would you like to spar after Takara-sensei and Gai-sensei? I would like to test myself against your Tai-justu" he smiled his usual smile.

er… Sure I don't see why not." Monoki shrugged, it would be a good benchmark to gauge her real progress.

Who do you think will win?" Chouji asked behind her, his attention was on the jounin.

Not sure. Haven't seen Takara fight properly… er, no offense Monoki" Shikamaru answered then looked guiltily towards the girl, she shrugged she didn't mind. If Takara did fight her seriously she wouldn't last longer than a few seconds.

Gai-sensei will win of course!" Lee said over Monoki's shoulder.

No way, Takara-sensei will" she countered.

Oi, Asuma-sensei, who go you think will win?" Shikamaru asked. He knew both of them after all.

Well, when we were younger the result was always the same." He told them, flicking ash from his cigarette.

What was it?" Kiba asked.

Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" Asuma smirked.

* * *

"Alright when we left off it was 26 to 26" Gai said as he stretched to warm up.

You kept count? For eight years?" Takara asked.

I never forget a challenge!" Gai exclaimed.

You usually started them…" Takara muttered, she ran her hand up her scar and swept her hair out of her eyes. Her old teammate used to challenge her if Kakashi managed to avoid him. Gai finished stretching and got into a fighting stance,

Remember Takara, this is Tai-jutsu only."

I have no idea what you're insinuating Gai." Takara replied innocently and waited for him to make the first move.

Well then, Let's see if you have kept your youthful spirit!" Takara closed her eyes and groaned.

I really wish you'd stop saying stuff like that…" She opened her eyes again to deliver a witty retort but Gai had charged.

He swung for her midsection, she back stepped but he followed her with another attack. Takara sidestepped out from in front of him, his momentum advantage lost he twisted and brought his leg around trying to kick at her torso. Takara lent back and folded her knees. Gai's attack sailed over her, once it passed She pushed herself back to her feet and delivered a quick jab to Gai's exposed back. He grunted and turned quicker than she expected and this time his kick hit home. Takara bounced back rubbing her side. Gai was on her before she could recover her stance, jabbing for her torso and shoulders. Takara intercepted or knocked off most attacks but Gai managed to strike her shoulder. She stumbled, Gai kicked her chest and forced her back against a tree. He kicked again and Takara brought up her arm to try and knock the attack away but she wasn't quick enough. Gai's foot caught her arm and bend it back against the tree and her arm folded along forearm.

* * *

On the hill Kiba hissed.

Did he just break her arm?" Sakura exclaimed as Gai danced away from Takara. The proper procedure to set broken bones ran through her head and her hand twitched towards her medical pouch. Below, the older woman had regained her stance with her right arm bent at a strange angle.

Nope…" Monoki said calmly.

But it's…"

Keep watching" Asuma told them with a smile. Down the hill Takara had attacked Gai with her 'broken arm' the bend suddenly straightened itself as Gai fended off her attack, as she drew her arm back it was whole again. Sakura looked up at Asuma.

What just happened?"

The only solid bone in Takara's body is her skull." Asuma started, Monoki took over the explanation.

Most Royki bones are segmented, like a snake spine. It means they can twist their limbs in almost any direction at any point along it. Normally they lie close together to give the illusion of a solid bone. It's impossible to break any of Takara's bones"

Whoa…can you do that?" Chouji asked, glancing over to Monoki, she shook her head.

No, Not all Royki's have that trait. Takara says it's becoming rarer in the new generations of the clan." She lied, it was rare a Royki didn't have that trait but it was a nice cover for Monoki not to have it. Asuma chuckled to himself behind them.

What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

I was just remembering back in the day." He brushed off the question. He was remembering back when they were genin, he and Gai would act as lookouts and Takara would use her flexible arms to steal from the lower shelves of a vending machine in the academy. At least until they stopped putting things on the lower shelves, they were never caught. There was also a time when Gai had 'accidentally' broken Takara's leg during training so they couldn't carry out their D mission of trash clearing. They had only done that once though, when Takara's father found out she got into a lot of trouble.

* * *

Down below Takara had activated her Serpent's Gaze and loosened her limbs. Gai had had the upper hand so far in the fight but now she was faster and her movements more fluid. She had changed into a stance more suited to her flexible body. Takara twisted around Gai's attacks, he couldn't land as many blows as before but Takara was striking him more and more. Gai jabbed for her stomach she intercepted his blow and twisted her arm around his like a rope. Using his momentum she pulled him forward and threw him to the ground. Gai grunted and tried to roll away but she was still wrapped around his arm. Instead, he pulled her down and tried to grapple her into a hold, Takara wriggled out of his grip and tried to get away but he swept her legs out from under her before she could get balanced and caught her around the neck and put her into a sleeper hold. She hissed and brought her elbow around intending to hit him in the stomach but Gai was not laying the way she thought and instead her elbow hit home right between the legs. Gai grunted and let her go, he crouched on the ground cupping his tenders. Takara lay panting beside him, she felt light headed due to the pressure he'd put on her neck.

You alright?" She puffed. He nodded because he couldn't speak. "Sorry…" She sat up and rubbed her neck, her eyes returned to grey. "Same as always then?" Again, Gai nodded.

* * *

"A Draw?" Tenten stated.

They always draw." Asuma announced with a chuckle. Takara had helped Gai to his feet and the pair walked slowly up the hill, both sore from the match.

You okay sensei?" Monoki asked.

I'll live," she smiled and pinched her nose, it had started to bleed.

Do you always draw with Gai-sensei?"

Only because it stops him spouting nonsense about challenges" Monoki shook her head and smiled. She didn't believe that.

So did I hear right you plan to spar with mini-Gai?"

Lee, and yes. I think it would be good to fight a new opponent." Takara nodded and sat down to rest. Lee and Monoki started walking down to the training ground.

Remember to watch your stance, Monoki!" Takara called warningly after her, Monoki gave a half salute and pressed her glasses closer to her eyes.

Mind your distance!" Gai shouted to Lee after finding his voice again.

So what's the odds on this one?" Kiba wondered aloud.

Monoki will win" Takara stated confidently from her spot on the ground. Gai snorted and crossed his arms,

No, Lee will win."

Oh? Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Takara smirked at him.

What did you have in mind?" Gai looked down at her, he didn't like it when she smirked like that.

Loser's sensei buys lunch" Takara set the terms.

Heh, deal! But I hope you brought your wallet." Gai laughed and looked down the field. Asuma shook his head at his old teammates, he then glanced back towards the village. Where the hell was Ino?

* * *

Like his sensei, Lee attacked first. Monoki slapped his jabs away with an open palm, leaving Lee with stinging forearms from the slaps. He kicked out, Monoki brought her own leg up and tucked her arm above it to protect against the kick. She grunted and staggered away. Lee was physically stronger than her, she couldn't bear the brunt of another attack like that. She'd have to be careful. Lee launched another series of attacks at her. She bounded back, ducking under his arms she gave a quick one-two jab to his side and rolled away from him. Lee staggered but regained his stance before Monoki could take advantage of the opening. He swung his body around with a kick, Monoki ducked under it and swept him off his feet. Lee landed heavily on his back, he rolled onto his shoulders and spun into Striking Recovery catching Monoki by surprise. One of his twirling kicks caught her on the side and while she winced from that he righted himself with the roundhouse kick and caught Monoki on the side of the head. Her glasses spun away.

* * *

On the hill the others had been watching the fight.

Anyone else getting a feeling of dava ju?" Tenten said as the two fought.

Their fighting styles are very similar to their respective teachers." Shino said from the back of the group.

Monoki is pretty fast" Gai commented. Takara nodded,

Looks like Lee is overpowering her though…" She mumbled, Gai made a show on patting his stomach and grinned at Takara. She scowled up at him,

It's not over yet."

What's going on?" Shikamaru had noticed Monoki dropping her form and scrabbling away from Lee.

She lost her glasses." Kiba chuckled, Monoki stumbled she had her hand pressed tightly against her face.

Hold on…" Lee and come forward, Monoki had to use both her hands to fend him off successfully and bounded back. Her eyes were jammed tightly closed. Takara shifted uncomfortably on the ground, she got to her feet to call an end to the match but Monoki tucked her fingers under the hem of her mask and pulled it up to cover her eyes. Then she regained her stance and the match continued.

She's blind…" Shikamaru muttered to himself, the looked to Takara for confirmation. "Isn't she?"

In a manner of speaking…" Takara said, sounding uncomfortable, "It's a sensitive topic for her… She doesn't like to talk about it."

How can she fight if she's blind?" Chouji asked. Takara shook her head, she wasn't going to say anything about it.

* * *

Monoki rubbed her mask, trying to dissipate the infused Chakra so she could use her Byakugan. She managed to clear a small section so she could see Lee as long as he stayed in front of her. It was strange having her vision limited like this, but it was necessary. Lee seemed to notice something was not right when she backed away from him earlier. He had quieted his steps and tried to slow his breathing, moving slowly around her. Lee suddenly jabbed at her from behind, he struck her on the ribs, but she knew where he was now. She turned and kicked out catching him off guard. She lunged forward and delivered a swift combo to his torso. Lee wheezed and jumped away landing heavily on her right. He immediately jumped over her landing softly to her left. She'd lost sight of him and hesitated, turning her head slowly trying to locate him. She saw him from the very corner of her restricted vision moving slowly in until he got into range and struck. Monoki grabbed his attacking fist and pulled him forward, she rose her knee to meet his stomach, knocking the breath from him. She pulled him further forward and off his feet. She planted her knee on his back and pinned him to the ground. Lee laughed below her.

Well fought!" he puffed. She let him get up.

Thanks, can you see my glasses?" she asked, Lee looked around and saw them a little way off, he picked them up and pressed them into her open hand.

Thanks..." She turned her back to Lee and the group on the hill, closed her eyes and pulled down her mask, quickly pressing her glasses into place. It had been close.

* * *

"Well, I think I'll have some Korean barbeque" Takara announced and patted Gai on the shoulder. He grunted and crossed his arms at the lost bet. Takara intercepted Monoki on her way up the hill and took her over to the side, making it seem she was checking her hand for damage.

Now, because of that they think you're blind." Takara said quietly as she turned Monoki's hand over in her own.

What did you say?" Monoki whispered back.

I told them your eyes are a sensitive issue and that you don't like to talk about it. Leave it at that for now, we'll think of something."

That was a bit of quick thinking…" Monoki commented.

Well if I wasn't good at that neither of us would be here would we." Takara smirked. "Anyway, you won us lunch" she clapped Monoki on the shoulder and returned to the group.

I think you've taken up enough time on my training ground." Asuma said as they came back.

Yeah, I know, get your shit and get out" Takara stretched and walked down the hill to get the boxes.

Shikamaru, where is Ino?" Asuma turned on the chunin. He shrugged, Sakura cleared her throat nervously.

Sorry Asuma-sensei I was meant to tell you that Ino got pulled into extra training in the medical corp."

Asuma sighed and rubbed his face.

Alright, then…" he muttered, seemingly giving up on getting any real training done that day.

Now that the matches were over the groups started off to their own training grounds. Since Asuma had claimed his back Takara and Monoki followed team Gai to theirs. Gai had sent Lee off to fetch Neji and to meet them at the dojo. Takara took Monoki around the side of the dojo while Team Gai settled into their own routine. Now that she was happy with her progress Takara was going to start seriously training Monoki in other types of techniques. Today she was starting with Dancing Blades, she talked her through the basics and let her practice with one of the wooden swords. Around one in the afternoon Takara called a stop to their training. She walked around the front of the dojo, Gai was running his team through some drills.

You're not getting out of this." She told him, he sighed and called a stop to his team's training as well.

They all gathered their things and headed back towards the village. Gai and Takara walked ahead, the genin trailed behind. Neji kept glancing at Monoki and after an uncomfortable silence, he said to his teammates,

I'm not hungry, I'll see you guys later." He ignored Monoki, not even glancing at her, he spun on his heel and walked off in the other direction. Tenten glared after him and muttered,

There's no need to be rude…"

What's his problem?" Monoki asked watching him disappear around a corner.

I don't know… Neji was always a bit sour but he used to be able to take a joke, but ever since…"

Since what?" Monoki urged her to continue.

Remember we told you about Hinata? Well, she was Neji's cousin and he hasn't really been the same since but he won't tell us what is bothering him." Tenten told her.

Really?" Did her disappearance really cause that much of a change in the Hyugas? The mention of Hinata killed their conversation and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

The adults settled into a conversation comparing their respective student's skills in the match while the teen settled for something more normal.

We are planning to watch a few movies later tonight in the flat, you want to come join us?" Tenten offered.

Sounds fun, who's coming?" Monoki asked,

Most of us should be there." Lee jumped into the conversation.

Sensei?" Monoki looked up at Takara, the older woman chewed her food thoughtfully for a moment before answering.

I suppose it wouldn't hurt" Takara shrugged.

Great! First movie rolls at eight, I'll be there around seven. Do you remember where the flat is?" Tenten asked.

Yeah, I remember." Monoki assured her.

When they had finished their meal Gai grudgingly pulled out his wallet to pay, but it was sadly thin. Takara rolled her eyes and split the bill with him.

You still owe me lunch then." She warned him. He smiled guiltily and promised he would after he was paid. They returned to complete their afternoon training and Monoki got the feeling Takara was forcing her to make up for the time she was going to leave early.

* * *

"I call beanbag!" Tenten shouted and pulled the bag in front of the TV.

You always get the beanbag" Whined Kiba, he was helping Lee lift the second sofa into a better place in front of the screen.

Then it's tradition." Tenten defended. Sakura was about to step in to end the argument but she heard a knock.

Who's that?" she glanced down the hallway to the door.

We all have keys…" Chouji said as he brought drinks in from the kitchen.

Oh! Monoki doesn't" Ino slipped out from behind Chuoji and shoved the bottles she was carrying into Sakura's hands. The blond ignored Sakura cursing as she nearly dropped the bottles and scurried down the hall to answer the door.

Hey guy's I'm not late am I?" Monoki stepped inside, she was carrying a few bags of crisps for the group. "Takara lost track of time…"

Nope, plenty of time" Ino chimed and led the way down the hall.

A short while later the first film was put on and everyone claimed their seats. On one of the sofas Ino sat with Shikamaru's arm around her shoulders, next to the couple was their teammate Chouji. On the other sofa was Sakura, Kiba and Monoki. Lee stretched out on the floor and Tenten nestled into the beanbag. Akamaru curled up to sleep behind the sofas, he was too big to lie on anyone's knee. Shino and Neji were not there. Shino had to help his dad with a clan matter and Neji never came to the flat.

The first film was an action flick with over the top fight scenes and terrible puns. It didn't really hold Sakura's attention and she started looking around the room. Everyone else was into the film, including Monoki, but she couldn't see. Takara said she was blind to a degree so… how was she watching the film?

Hey Monoki, you've got the video cover, what's the name of the actor playing Han?" Sakura asked, Monoki lifted the VHS cover and flipped it over,

… Po Chang" she answered and set the cover back down. She could read, so she wasn't entirely blind.

The film ended with a cheesy one-liner and ridiculously big explosion, which appeared to be just a firecracker in a miniature model. They turned on the lights and cleared the rubbish for the next one. Everyone shuffled around the small room to either use the bathroom or claim new drinks and sweets. Monoki chatted to Ino and Kiba while they waited. Sakura watched her. She was turning her head to the person she talked too but didn't look them full in the face. Sakura had met blinded Shinobi who did something similar.

Ino was telling Monoki about clothes shops she liked, hinting that Monoki would benefit from something less baggy, Sakura stopped paying attention. She was being silly, Monoki probably was only partially blind, nothing to get worked up over. Sakura settled back into the sofa, then she heard Monoki mention a shop she liked the look of. Something was off about it, but she couldn't place it.

Move it!" Tenten forcibly removed Lee from her beanbag and the second film was put on. It was a mystery film that was rather predictable. Everyone claimed the same seating positions, Ino had tucked her legs under herself and leant into the hollow under Shikamaru's arm. Sakura lent against Kiba, but he shrugged her off so she lent on the arm of the sofa instead. Kiba didn't shrug off Monoki when she did the same time half an hour later though.

The movie was so predictable that it was boring. Ino fell asleep across Shikamaru's lap, Lee dozed off on the floor and Monoki fell asleep on Kiba's shoulder. When the film finished Chouji flicked on the lights. Ino groaned and buried her face into Shikamaru's jacket. Tenten prodded Lee in the side with her toe until he looked up with a glare. Kiba had just noticed that the girl was asleep on his shoulder.

What are you doing?" Shikamaru demanded as he saw Kiba reaching for her glasses.

Ssh I wanna see." Ino nudged him and sat up to get a better view.

Don't dude…" Chouji warned and shook his head. Kiba ignored him, Monoki's breathing was slow and steady. Kiba swallowed and gently hooked his finger over the bridge of her glasses and slowly slid them down her nose.

No!" Monoki suddenly said sternly without opening her eyes. Everyone jumped at her sudden bark and Kiba quickly withdrew his hand. Monoki pushed her glasses back into place and sat up.

Don't. Touch. The. Glasses." She prodded Kiba painfully on each word.

I told you…" Chouji said through a sigh. Sakura tried to read Monoki's expression to find a way out of the awkward silence. She was always proud of her ability to guess Kakashi-sensei's expression with only an eye and an eyebrow to work on, but Monoki was completely different. The silence was broken by Ino being forward as usual.

Why do you hide your eyes Monoki?" She blurted out. Monoki's eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

It's not really something I want to talk about …" Monoki answered with genuine sadness and pain in her voice and turned to look at the floor.

What about your face? If you don't mind me asking" Tenten asked in a softer tone. Trying to make up for Ino's forwardness, they didn't want to insult Monoki to the point where she wouldn't come back.

There was a fire..." She trailed off and rubbed her face through the mask.

If you don't want to talk about it then we'll leave it at that." Shikamaru said.

But…" Ino started.

We'll leave it at that." He repeated with a glare at his girlfriend. Ino nodded,

Sorry Monoki…" she added.

It's okay…" The girl said sadly. Chouji quickly changed the topic and the group noted that Monoki's glasses and face were taboo in conversation like Chouji and the word 'fat'.

* * *

The gang spoke until well after midnight but the overall mood of the room didn't really lighten, eventually, it was decided they should probably go home. Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji and Monoki were walking in the same direction. Chouji was the first to say goodnight and leave the main road.

Damn… Looks like mum is still up…" Shikamaru muttered as he saw the lights in his house.

What does that matter?" Monoki asked.

I forgot to do some chores earlier, so she'll probably scold me…"

Aren't you a bit old to be scolded by your mother?" Sakura giggled.

As long as I live under her roof, I'll follow her rules." Shikamaru said mockingly. The girls laughed at him, Shikamaru rummaged in his pocket "here, we meant to give this to you earlier but I forgot about it." He pulled out a key and held it out to her.

We agreed you're now part of the group so it's only right you have a key to the flat." Sakura added. Monoki took the key and tucked it in her pocket.

Thanks guys." Her mask crinkled as she smiled. Shikamaru gave his usual lazy smile and headed off towards his house.

Well I'm back this way, so I'll talk to you later." Monoki jerked her thumb over her shoulder, Sakura said goodnight and the girl spun and walked away down a side street. Sakura continued down the main road. The evening hadn't been a total loss, they found out a bit more about Monoki and Shikamaru had a theory that Monoki had probably gotten a nasty wound on her lower half of her face and neck from the fire she mentioned, and was probably scared which was why she hid her face and neck. Sakura thought about it and it seemed to fit. It had probably damaged her eyes to a point as well. Sakura hummed to herself as she walked she didn't really like the streets at night. It was kind of creepy for a usually busy street to be empty.

A cat darted across her path and Sakura jumped. The cat watched her for a moment then slinked into a closed up shop front. Sakura swore silently at the feline and glared after it, the cat had hidden in a shop that had closed down a few months ago. Something clicked in Sakura's mind. This was the shop that Monoki mentioned earlier, the one she said had nice clothes, but Monoki had never been in the village before yesterday, and this shop closed months ago…so how did she know about it?

 **END 6**

* * *

 _Let me know what you think ^_^_


	7. Chapter 7: Marked by Fire

_Okay, FF's formatting is being a dick and is removing my line breaks no matter what I try. I've tried emailing FF support but they haven't answered in 3 weeks and I'm not waiting any more. If anyone has any idea's let me know because it's getting ridiculous.  
_ -

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Marked by Fire  
-

Monoki woke the next morning to find that Takara had stumbled into bed at some stage during the night. Monoki frowned down at the woman, she smelt of smoke and sake. Takara had left a note last night saying she was going to catch up with some old friends, seemed she caught up with some drink as well. Monoki sighed and decided to let drunken sleeping sensei's lie and got dressed. Takara didn't like to train with a hangover so Monoki would be free today.

She got a quick cup of tea and left as she heard Takara groaning from the bedroom. A hungover Takara was not a pretty thing to witness. Monoki walked down the streets, it was a warm day with few clouds, she decided to get some ramen take out. She found a nice shady tree in one of Konoha's parks and hopped up onto the lower branches to eat then settled back to think about the past few days. The heat of the day and a full stomach soon lulled her into a doze.  
-

* * *

That nagging thought had stuck with Sakura the entire night. Something just bugged her about Monoki. She was nice and got on well with everyone, even though she was a bit quiet and Sakura had to admit she liked her. However, there were just some things she couldn't shake,

One, Monoki hid her face and eyes, but so did Kakashi-sensei. What if she was scarred like Shikamaru suggested?

Two, She was a pretty good fighter and could just about keep up with Lee with her eyes covered, and she could read so she wasn't completely blind.

Three, She seemingly knew her way around the village even though she spent her entire life in the clan village on the hills outside Konoha.

Four, she knew certain things about the group that Sakura was convinced no one had told her about or haven't come up in conversation.

And lastly, Neji avoided her like the plague.

Are you even listening to me?" Ino barged into her thoughts.

Oh sorry…" Sakura came back to the present, Her and Ino were coming back from a medic training session in the hospital. Ino was heading to the park to meet up with Shikamaru and Sakura was just walking with her. Ino rolled her eyes.

You've been distracted all day. What's up?" Ino demanded.

It's just… there's something on my mind is all." Sakura shrugged and refused to say anything else about it despite Ino's prying.

I have to go…I'll see you later on." Sakura left Ino at the gates to the park and headed towards the Kage tower. She's lost a match of rock, paper, scissors with Shizune so she had to deal with the paperwork today.

Have fun!" Ino called after her, at first she was upset that Tsunade wasn't going to be training her directly in medical jutsus but once she saw the sheer amount of extra work Sakura and Shizune had to do, she was glad of it.

* * *

Ino walked on into the park and found Shikamaru stretched out on the grass, cloud watching, Chouji was nearby leaning against a tree with a book, Tenten was craning to look over his shoulder at the book.

Hey." Ino called, her teammates waved lazily at her as she approached. "So what's the plan for today?"

I have nothing planned." Shrugged Shikamaru.

Me neither" Chouji added, Tenten shook her head.

How about you?" Shikamaru asked the tree.

I got nothing." The tree answered. Ino looked up, Monoki was sprawled out on a branch in the shade of the leaves, she hadn't noticed her there because of her green overcoat.

Why are you up a tree?" Ino asked, Monoki shrugged.

It's comfortable…" she said, it seemed there was no bad blood over the night before. The blonde took a seat next to her boyfriend and stared up at the clouds as well, she didn't really see the appeal herself.

Did you think about what I said last night?" Ino asked the girl in the tree.

Which part?"

About getting some new clothes."

I told you I'm perfectly happy in what I'm wearing."

But you'll never attract any boys in that getup" Ino whined, Monoki gave a snorting laugh.

And what, pray tell, makes you think I want to attract any boys?"

Don't all girls?"

Not really…" Tenten chimed as she sat heavily in the shaded grass. Ino pouted as she didn't get support for her argument.

Besides I already have one in mind…" Monoki added. Ino swiveled around.

Who!?" she grinned at the news.

That would be telling wouldn't…" Monoki was suddenly struck from behind on the head. It took her off guard and she fell from the tree.

You okay?" Tenten and Ino helped Monoki to her feet and Shikamaru picked up the projectile that hit her.

The little dragon lay limp in his grasp, he turned it over in his hand. Was it a toy?

Damnit Ryuu, learn to land!" Monoki hissed rubbing her head and glared at the dragon. To Shikamaru's surprise the thing in his hand shook its head and righted itself, it jumped from his arms and drifted over to Monoki's shoulder.

Sorry." he squeaked.

What do you want?" Monoki drew her hand away from her head to check if she was bleeding from the dragon's sharp little horns.

Ramen" he grinned jokingly, Monoki scowled.

Alright, I'll rephrase the question. What does Takara want?" the dragon pouted and crossed his little arms.

Spoilsport… Takara wants you to get your butt back to the dorm. She said you two have to leave today."

Already…" Monoki whined and looked at her friends, they seemed to be focused on the dragon. "Alright… I'll head over in a few minutes."

Got any sweeties?" Ryuu asked sniffing around.

You're lucky I don't give you a concussion to match mine" She threatened, Ryuu chuckled uneasily and rose off her shoulders, he circled the group once then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

What was that?" Tenten asked.

Oh, I forgot how usual he is… that is Ryuu, Takara's summoned creature. He can be a pain sometimes but he's pretty reliable." She rubbed her head, it was still sore.

So you have to go?" Chouji asked.

Yeah, looks like it… I'll be back at some stage though. It's been fun, I'll look you guys up when I get back." She told them as she started walking away as the group choused farewells.

* * *

Takara was waiting for her inside the dorm, she was dressed in her travel gear, dust-stained and road worn with untidy looking repairs, giving the illusion of a poverty stricken traveler.

Get your stuff together then." She said, sounding a little horse from the night before. Takara sat at the table and nursed a half drunk cup of coffee while Monoki got her stuff together. She usually didn't drink coffee, but it helped clear the hangover. The older woman had gone out with Kurenai and Asuma the night before, they were later joined by Iruka and Gai then things got out of hand with karaoke and booze. She remembered helping Iruka guide a drunken Gai home then staggering unsteadily back to her own dorm.

"I take it you've eaten?" Takara called into the bedroom.

Yeah, a little while ago" Monoki shouted back as she changed into her own travel worn undercover clothes. "We really can't stay any longer?" The teen asked poking her head out the door. Takara drained the dregs of her coffee and stood up.

You know we can't stay too long." Takara fished a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and lit one.

Monoki rubbed her mask sadly and grudgingly headed back into the bedroom, a few moments later she appeared with her giant pack in hand. They washed the few dishes they had used then, once they were sure they had everything, they left the dorm. Monoki shrugged her shoulders to get the pack into more comfortable position, adjusting the straps. She was excited to go traveling again, but she'd miss the village. When she was in the village though, she missed traveling. She couldn't really decide what she wanted.

They were almost at the gates when Shikamaru and Ino caught up to them.

There you are." Ino said with a smile, she held a camera in her hand.

Just one last thing before you go" Shikamaru added. Takara grinned, hooked Monoki around the shoulders and flashed a victory hand sign. Ino lifted the camera and took the picture.

There, something to add to the wall." She said and stowed the camera safely into Shikamaru's pocket.

Any idea when you'll be back?" Shikamaru asked, ignoring Ino fiddling with the fastening of his pocket to try and close it.

No idea…" Takara shrugged, "We'll see how it goes. Well come on then, we don't want to waste any more daylight." She released Hinata and indicated out the gate. Monoki said a final farewell and jogged to catch up with her sensei.

* * *

Takara hummed to herself as they walked, a few hours walk out of the village Takara paused. The teen stopped as well while the jounin rummaged in her inner pocket. After a moment, she pulled out her worn travel map and handed it to Monoki.

"Alright we're heading to Red Bean for now, so let's see if you've been paying attention, you get to navigate." Monoki took the map and unfolded it. Drawn onto heavily worn soft leather, the map was extremely detailed, geographically speaking but it was slightly outdated in relation to settlements, it had been re-inked in a few places where the original had faded. Like most of Takara's travel gear, it looked old and scavenged. Monoki wasn't entirely sure where Red Bean Country was off the top of her head. She found it after a brief scan of the map. There was no direct way from Fire Country, they would have to pass through unfriendly territory to get there.

Thoughts?" Takara asked looking over her shoulder.

Well if we follow this road it will take us right to this river" She pointed at a large river that ran through numerous countries, including Red Bean. "From there we could probably book passage on a ferry." She looked up to Takara for confirmation of her plan. Takara shook her head.

What's wrong sensei?" They had traveled that way before, not even three weeks ago coming into Fire.

It's a sound idea, but we are not on that road." Takara pointed to the main route in Fire that Monoki had decided on. "You'll have to find where we are first, then plan a route to that road."

Oh…" Monoki scanned the map to find Konoha and traced the road from the gate they left by, it split off in many places and Monoki hadn't been paying attention to what turns they had taken. "ermmm." Takara clucked her tongue.

Look for landmarks…" she sang the hint quietly with a smile. Monoki looked around. Konoha had disappeared behind a number of hills they had walked around some way back behind them, and she wasn't sure which direction the village was in. She couldn't see much for the trees though. She tried to think what Takara did when they needed to find waypoints.

oh," Monoki jogged to the nearest tree and climbed up to the top branches, as she climbed she heard Takara give an approving 'hmm' from below. From the top of the tree she had a better view of the area. To the north east was a small farming village, cliffs rose up in the west, and to the south was a large span grassland that was once scorched earth, caused by battles during the last Shinobi War and where the land was slowly recovering. Monoki hopped down and looked over the map again. Takara lent on a tree beside her and waited, it wasn't just fighting she was trying to teach the girl.

While Hinata worked a number of Konoha shinobi walked down the road carrying medium sized packs. Two jounin and three chunin, a border patrol team finishing up their four-week rotation and heading home. They watched the scruffy travelers warily until they saw their Konoha plates on their belts. Takara nodded a greeting to them.

Everything alright?" one of the jounin asked looking at the confused girl cross-legged on the ground.

Yeah… I'm just trying to find where we are…" Monoki furrowed her brow.

We on…" one of the chunin started.

Ah ah ah" Takara warned, "She has to figure it out herself or she'll never learn."

Oh, you're drilling map reading." The second jounin said.

Yup" Takara nodded. "She's getting there… slowly"

Sensei…" Monoki whined. The patrol team chuckled and moved on, the first chunin wished her luck.

Well, we are either on this road or this road." She jabbed her finger at two lines on the map that were close together, "So if we head north east we'll meet the main road regardless of which path we're on." Again she looked for confirmation from her sensei. Takara nodded,

Alright, let's go then." Takara pushed off the tree, Monoki folded up the map and handed it back to Takara but the older woman waved her away. "I want you to hold on to it, I'll ask you again in a while where we are."

What if I get it wrong?"

Then I'll have to think of something to punish you in training then, won't I?" Takara smirked evilly. Monoki gave a nervous titter. Takara had done that a few times before, usually driving the girl to exhaustion during the session to the point where her muscles ached for days afterward. Needless to say, it stopped her forgetting anything important again. They headed off in the direction Monoki indicated, cutting cross country.

You know, I'm rather happy with your progress so far." Takara suddenly said, breaking the silence, Monoki glanced over to her sensei, taking a break from looking for notable landmarks. "I wonder… Yes, you should be ready…" Takara talked to herself, she thought for a moment, Running her hand along her scar and sweeping loose strands of hair from her face. She nodded and smiled to herself, seemingly set her mind to something.

Ready for what?" Monoki probed. Takara merely smiled down at her.

You'll see when we camp tonight. But only if you can tell me where we are when we stop." Monoki returned to looking for landmarks, curiosity nibbled at her concentration.

* * *

Sakura was alone in the office, the Hokage had gone to a meeting with the elders of the clan council. The pinkette shuffled through the papers on Tsunade's desk, sorting them into piles of work that was complete and things yet to be done. It was a long and boring process. As she worked Sakura's mind wandered. At first she started thinking of the training session earlier that morning, theory on fusing bone with medical jutsus, it was a difficult topic but she was slowly grasping it, quicker than Ino anyway. She allowed herself a smug smirk as she lifted the pile of papers out into the hall and placed them on Shiori's desk for filing. The older woman looked up from her work gave Sakura a 'why-me' look and shifted the pile into her own organised stacks.

Sorry…" Sakura muttered with a shrug. The brunette always seemed to have an overflowing in-tray, even after Sakura and Shizune started helping when Tsunade became the Kage. "If I finish in here quickly I'll come help." Sakura pointed over her shoulder to the office.

Thanks" Shiori smiled and settled back into summarizing reports for the Hokage.

Sakura returned to the office, she'd only cleared a quarter of the stuff on the Kage's desk. Sighing she dug in, again her mind drifting. This time, however her mind shifted to something else, something that was bugging her. Monoki. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with her. In her distraction, she stubbed her toe on the leg of the desk. Cursing loudly she stumbled, clipped the desk and lost her footing. Her arm flung out to catch the desk but only managed to throw her paperwork to the floor. Completely undoing the last hours work. Sakura rubbed her toe and looked over the mess. She swore under her breath and started picking up the pages to organize them again.

As she worked her fingers grazed a black file, the special circumstances file. She picked it up and returned it to the desk and returned to retrieving the papers. Tsunade had referred to this file whenever she spoke about Takara or her mission, perhaps Monoki's details were in there too. Sakura sat up and glanced at the file. No! It was for the Hokage's eyes only and it was sealed.

Sakura tried to put it out of her mind and scooped the last of the spilled paperwork into a pile and hoisted it onto the desk to sort. Then again, she did know how to undo that seal, she'd seen Tsunade do it enough times. Sakura shook her head and set to sorting the papers, but her eyes glanced to the file, she chewed her lip and looked up at the clock. Tsunade would be in that meeting for ages. Sakura looked out into the hallway, empty except for Shiori who was obvious to the world, absorbed in her work. Sakura shut the office door and undid the seal on the file, flicking it open. She turned through the pages, not really paying any attention to any of the unfamiliar faces on them. She skipped over Naruto's page and finally came to Takara's.

The photo of the jounin looked almost disapproving. There was a lengthy entry for Takara's mission parameters from the Third and some more from Tsunade but Sakura wasn't really interested in this particular Royki. She turned past Takara's pages and found Monoki's entry next.

Sakura furrowed her brow in confusion. There was barely anything here. All other entries in the file had at least a full page of notes on their circumstances, but Monoki's notes were almost non-existent. There was a question mark on the status pentagon, the only fields filled in were the vital statistics like height and hair colour. There was no date of birth, no genin exam results and no clan seal, even the picture was only a month old and she was still in that stupid mask and glasses. Sakura scowled and scanned down the page. No blood type was listed, no distinguishing features, her bloodline trait was listed as Byakugan. Sakura stared at the text and furrowed her brow. How was that possible?

Sakura turned the page to the Hokage's comments.

Name: Hyuga Hinata, AKA Royki Monoki

Status: Active, In hiding.

Notes: Currently under the care of jounin Royki Takara and in hiding due to risk of assassination for expulsion from Hyuga clan.

Current mission: Undercover information gathering within hostile territory.

Current location: Unfixed.'

At the top of the page, a copy of Hinata's genin registration photo stared up at her. Sakura flipped the page back over to look at the masked picture. The facial structure was similar, so was the parting in the hair, there were differences, but that could be put down to the teen growing. Sakura had changed a lot from her genin photo. So, all those horrible rumors were true after all!

Sa…ku…ra…" the quiet voice pierced through the silence like a thunderclap. Sakura jumped and turned to face the Hokage.

Shishou! I wasn't expecting you to be finished so soon…" Sakura tried to smile and cover the file behind her, but Tsunade had already seen. The Kage stalked forward leaning over Sakura with her imposing height, the genin sank under the stern glare. Tsunade slammed the file closed and glared down at the girl.

You will forget everything you read." Tsunade said quietly but the threat was plain.

Hai!" Sakura squeaked.

* * *

"Alright then" Takara clapped her hands suddenly making Monoki jump. The older woman swung her pack off her shoulder and sat it on the ground. She looked over at Monoki expectantly. "So, where are we?"

I…aa…erm…" Monoki unfolded the battered map and glanced at it.

You got until I light a fire to give me your answer." Takara teased and set about gathering wood. Monoki checked the position of the sun, Takara wouldn't let her use a compass for this exercise, then back to the map. Takara made a show of stacking a ring of stones and prodding kindling between the sticks and twigs.

Here," Monoki prodded the map, "I think we're here." Takara raised an eyebrow.

You think?" the woman set down her flints and walked over to check the map.

I'm pretty sure…" Monoki's confidence wavered, Takara looked at the map for a moment then shook her head and returned to the unlit fire.

That's disappointing…" she said and started striking the flints.

But I was so sure!" Monoki snapped up the map and double checked her measurements. Takara blew on the smoldering kindling and a small flame caught, she placed a few of the smaller, drier twigs on top to get the fire going in earnest.

Oh you got it right, but that means I can't hold my surprise over you any more." She grinned evilly over at the girl. Monoki scowled when she realised she'd been tricked and threw the map at Takara. The jounin caught the map and tucked it away in her bag, sitting cross-legged next to the fire she beckoned Monoki to sit next to her.

Now then, remember when you asked about summoning dragons?" she started. Monoki nodded, it had been a long time ago. "Well, I believe you have what it takes to summon them yourself."

How do I do it?"

Well you can't do it right off the bat. You can carry out the hand signs all you want but nothing will happen." Monoki looked confused.

For someone to summon a mystical creature like the dragons, or Jiraiya's toad they have to enter into an agreement with them. A contract. They agree to aid you but in return they can ask of services of you."

Like what?" Monoki asked, she sounded nervous.

It varies from contract to contract. The dragon's demand the right to draw you into their realm if they ever have the need for you." Takara told her.

Have they ever done that to you?"

Once, but it wasn't really for a glorious task that I pictured." Takara covered her face with her hand as she remembered the event.

What happened?" Monoki pressed, Takara sighed and told her.

One of the older dragons summoned me to help Ryuu in his "time of need". He got stuck in a small crevice and the older dragons couldn't break the rock because it was a pillar of the nesting grounds, and none of the younger ones had the dexterity to unstick and pull him out."

The nesting grounds?"

I wasn't allowed to go there, that's where Gusomai lives. She's the dragon matriarch. anyway, I had to crawl into this small cave and dislodge the little blue git, tore a perfectly good top too." She shook her head while Monoki giggled.

Once you sign you will be able to summon the dragons and ask for their aid both inside and outside battle." Takara sounded serious again. "However, the dragons are proud and noble creatures." Monoki raised an eyebrow, "Except for Ryuu," Takara quickly added. "My point is, the dragons are the embodiment of law, justice and protection, they will never allow anyone with darkness in their heart to sign their contract, and if someone on the contract allows hatred or greed or anything like that overtake their heart then their lives are forfeit to the dragons. Do you understand?"

I think so…" Monoki said, suddenly afraid.

Do you want to sign the contract with the dragons?" Monoki thought for a while. She had been ready then Takara mentioned the 'life is forfeit' part, now she wasn't so confident anymore. Takara noticed her hesitation.

"Don't rush, you're right to think carefully about this." The jounin seemed to understand her worry, the older woman returned to their fire and set about cooking a simple broth. Monoki started clearing away brush and stones to make places for their bedrolls, her mind on the contract. They ate and cleaned up in silence. Takara decided it was best to let the girl think, so she pulled out her weapon maintenance kit from her pack and drew her katana.

* * *

"Sensei," The jounin looked up from oiling her blade, the teen had been quiet for hours at this point. Monoki's furrowed brow betrayed her nervousness.

"Do you want to sign the contract with the dragons?"

Yes, I do" Takara smiled at her, she set her sword aside and pushed off the ground, she ran through the hand signs to summon Ryuu, but it wasn't the little blue dragon that appeared.

A giant green serpentine body rose out of the summoning smoke. The scales shone brightly in the fading daylight. Two taloned feet rested on the ground while the rest of the body twisted and wrapped around a thick ancient scroll. The front paws of the creature rested protectively on top the scroll and its' large head rose above it. Much like Ryuu this dragon had ridged scales running the length of its' back ending in a tuft on the tail. Two ivory horns sat upon its head and it's mustache like whiskers blew in a non-existent breeze. Monoki gulped and took an involuntary step back. The dragon yawned widely and picked at its' teeth with a sharp claw.

It has been a long time since you summoned me, Takara-chan" the dragon spoke in an unmistakably female voice, its gaze settled on the jounin.

It's good to see you again Pusa-san." Takara beamed at the dragon, tilting her head back as the dragon was a few feet taller than her.

And you've summoned the contract as well. I wonder what you have in mind." The dragon chimed playfully, baring her fangs in a smile, she swept her deep blue eyes over towards Monoki.

I would like to present my apprentice, and for her to sign the contract with the dragons." Takara bowed, suddenly speaking very formally, although she was friends with this dragon, this was a formal request.

Pusa lowered her head down to get a closer look at Monoki.

Take off your mask and glasses, little one." She said gently, Monoki hurried to comply and couldn't help but notice some of the dragon's teeth were as long as her forearm.

What's your name?" the dragon asked.

Hyuga Hinata" She answered immediately, and was shocked to hear herself say her real name.

Why do you seek our power?"

To regain my name and protect those close to me." Monoki blurted out. She wanted to clap her hands over her mouth to stop herself. Pusa continued to stare at Monoki for sometime, her deep blue eyes seemed to pierce right through the girl. Monoki felt very exposed, she wanted to look away but something in those eyes captivated her. At last, the dragon blinked lazily and turned her head to Takara.

I see no reason not to allow this, she is easier to gauge than you were." The dragon gave the jounin a knowing grin. Takara let out her held breath in a sigh of relief. Monoki looked over at her sensei, she had been sweating.

Pusa uncoiled herself from around the scroll allowing Takara to take it and unfurl it on the ground. The inside of the scroll was full of blank panels each bordered with a small painted dragon. Further into the scroll was a number of names, the most recent being Takara's. Monoki knelt beside the next empty panel and reached into her pouch for a draw stick.

You don't sign with that." The dragon said, now that she stood on all fours she rose to seven feet excluding her horns, and Monoki guessed she was probably around eighteen to twenty feet from nose to tail. The genin looked at the previous panels, each signature was written in red ink.

Blood?" She looked up at Takara, the woman nodded, she had relaxed a notable amount at this stage.

Monoki nipped her thumb but paused above the paper.

Which name do I use?"

Your real name." Pusa answered. Monoki nodded and wrote her name with her bloody thumb.

Now, do this and press your hand to the paper." Takara held up her hand and pressed each of her fingers to her thumb one after the other. Monoki copied her action and pressed five bloody fingerprints onto the paper. Pusa leant down and blew gently on the blood to aid in drying it. Monoki backed away from the dragon, still wary of the large beast. Once satisfied Takara rolled up the scroll and stood it on its end. Pusa wrapped her body around it again holding it securely.

And now for one last thing." Pusa turned her large head toward Monoki and opened her maw. Fire rushed from her mouth and engulfed the teen. Monoki couldn't react in time and the flames surrounded her. She watched as the flames licked around her arms, but it didn't hurt, if anything it was pleasantly warm. She gasped in surprise and inhaled some of the flames, the warmth traveled inside her and settled in her chest. Pusa closed her mouth and the fire stopped. The grass around Monoki was singed and in some places still on fire. The scared girl backed quickly out of the blacked circle and looked to Takara for an explanation.

It was just to seal the contract. We can never be burned by dragon fire, unless we breach the agreement." The older woman said. She held out her arm and Pusa let loose a second stream of flames against her bare skin. Monoki could feel the intense heat from the flames but Takara's arm was unhurt. "Dragon fire can sear flesh from bone and even melt steel, but we are protected." Takara flexed her unharmed hand, Pusa nodded in agreement and reared up.

I shall leave any further explanations to you, Takara-chan, Until next time." Pusa kicked off the ground and circled their camp once before disappearing in a puff of smoke. As the dragon departed the warmth in Monoki's chest faded, she put her hand over the area.

That is your bond with the dragons." Takara stepped forward and put her hand on top of Monoki's "When a dragon is near you, you will feel that connection, whether you summoned it or not."

Do you feel it too?"

I do" Takara smiled and put her hand to her own chest. "It's kind of reassuring sometimes. Now then, these are the hand signs." Takara pressed on and showed Monoki what to do. She muttered aloud to herself as she slowly went through the signs. The Jounin got the teen to practice the hand signs until she could flow through them without slowing or making a mistake. When the older woman was satisfied with her progress she urged the girl to focus on the dragons and reminded her to be careful with her chakra.

Boar, dog, bird, monkey, sheep" Monoki muttered, then as instructed she put the hand she'd used to sign the contract to the ground. There was a puff of smoke and Ryuu appeared, scratching his scaly chin.

Whatcha need Takara?" Monoki stared at the dragon, then looked dumbfounded at Takara. The older woman was beaming.

I…did it? I did it!" Monoki shouted happily and scooped up the surprised little dragon she danced around the camp while he protested, being so small there wasn't much he could do to stop her. The warm swell under her heart came back when the dragon appeared.

Hold it! What do you mean you did it!?" Ryuu squeaked and glared up at Monoki. Takara answered because Monoki was too busy grinning like an idiot.

Remember when you said you didn't have to do as Monoki said 'cause she wasn't on the contract?" the dragon nodded warily. "Now you do."

Oh great" Ryuu gave an exaggerated huff and crossed his arms.

Come on Ryuu you love me really." Monoki chuckled and gave him a squeezing hug before releasing him.

Well…" he let loose a curl of smoke from his nose, "Maybe a little." He bared his little teeth in a grin and draped himself around Monoki's shoulders. Takara reached forward and ruffled up Monoki's hair affectionately. She was smiling broadly, her scar twisting strangely around her mouth.

You managed it on the first try, I'm impressed. This is a pretty tricky ability, it took me awhile to get it right."

Is that a hint of jealousy I detect?" Ryuu chimed, Takara flicked him to shut him up. "What's wrong?" Monoki's smile had faded.

It's just Naruto was able to summon the toads almost two years ago, much younger than me." Her pale lavender eyes fell to the ground.

Well you told me he had been working hard to be able to do that, and if you can do it now… what does that say about you?" Takara said softly, she knew the real reason for the boy's strength but suspected that Monoki didn't, so said nothing of the fox.

You could fry an egg on that face!" Ryuu teased, she had blushed to be compared to Naruto in a positive light. Monoki shoved the dragon's pointing claw away and cleared her throat. Takara laughed softly,

Here, we're still in Fire." She had picked up the glasses Monoki had thrown off. The girl took them and pushed them onto her face and pulled up her mask again. Ryuu scratched the inside of his ear with his claw then stood.

Well I'm outta here." He floated lazily off Monoki's shoulders and disappeared with a puff of smoke, the warmth in Hinata's chest faded, she saw what Takara meant when she said it was reassuring. Takara sat down by the fire as the last of the day's light started to fade.

Now that I have Pusa's permission I can start to teach you the Dragon Stances. These are powerful elemental attacks as well a type of fighting stance." Takara started explaining as she set a few thicker logs into the embers of their campfire. At the mention of the green dragon Monoki remembered those deep blue eyes.

Sensei…"

Hmm?" Takara looked up at being interrupted.

Why did I answer her questions like that?"

It's impossible to lie under the gaze of an elder dragon. Feels strange doesn't it?" Takara lent back on her hands as the fire caught the new logs. Monoki followed her gaze up to the darkened sky, the first stars started to appear.

What did she mean that I was 'easier to gauge'?" Takara frowned slightly at this. She lay on her back and looked up at the stars, for a moment Monoki thought she wasn't going to answer.

When I was presented to Pusa, I was almost refused." She started.

Why?"

Revenge was not a valid reason to gain power in the dragon's eyes. But she saw potential in me. She warned me about the anger in my heart and how it would destroy me. Pusa gave me a chance because my desire to protect my family and clan was stronger." Takara explained, "But that was a long time ago."

Revenge? For what?" Monoki wondered who could have incurred her kind hearted sensei's wrath.

Slights by a person long forgotten by many. It hardly matters anymore." Takara explained.

Do you still want revenge?" Monoki asked, her teacher looked across the fire at the genin, her grey eyes were swirling in the firelight.

No" Monoki knew she was lying, but decided not to pursue the subject. Takara ended the conversation by getting up and fetching her bed roll from her pack. She set it down a safe distance from the fire and lay down, her back to Monoki. The girl regretted bringing that up, it seemed to be a sore topic for Takara. Monoki practiced the hand signs for the summoning for a while, until she yawned, the adrenaline from meeting Pusa had worn off and she was tired, summoning Ryuu had taken a great deal more chakra than she expected. She fetched her own bed roll and set it down near Takara. The older woman had fallen asleep by now. Monoki lay down and closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

She woke to heavy breathing. Staying still, she opened her eyes to look for the source. The fire had burned down to embers with only a dull glow. The noise was coming from Takara. The older woman's eyes darted frantically under her closed lids, her hand clutched at her blanket, sweat beaded on her forehead. She woke with a sharp intake of breath and a gasping 'No'. The jounin sat upright and covered her face with her hands until she managed to slow her breathing. Monoki lay still, her eyes partly closed, pretending to be asleep.

Takara's hands slipped from her face, she looked at them, they were shaking. She reached for her canteen, poured water into her hand and splashed it on her face. Takara let out a defeated sigh, she sat cross legged and stared into the dying fire. There was a strange expression on her face that Monoki couldn't place. Grief? The jounin took off her leather cuffs and rubbed the scars that encircled her wrists. Sleep tugged at Monoki and she drifted off again, leaving Takara to her musing.

* * *

Monoki woke the next morning, her back ached from sleeping on an unseen pebble somewhere under her bedroll. She sat up and stretched. The fire had been rebuilt and their kettle was perched amongst the embers, low flames licked the blacked sides of the round bottomed pot. The lid rumbled as little tendrils of steam escaped, the smell of a stew wafted around the camp. Takara sat on the other side of the fire her attention was on a scrap of paper, the familiar neat handwriting of the Hokage ran across the page.

Mornin'" Monoki yawned and sat up.

Morning" Takara replied, her usual smile was in place, but her eyes betrayed her tiredness. The leather cuffs were back in place. She hadn't gotten back to sleep last night. It hadn't been the first time Takara had nightmares. Monoki had never mentioned them because Takara didn't, she figured it was something the jounin didn't want to share.

In all our excitement last night I forgot to tell you about this." Takara held up the piece of paper.

What is it?" Monoki tried to stifle another yawn, and failed. Takara smirked and flourished the paper before reading aloud.

You are to ensure that in Monoki is to be in Suna before the deadline to secure her entry and participation." Takara looked up and arched a knowing eyebrow.

What does that mean?" Monoki tired to peer at the paper but Takara twisted it away teasingly.

It means that I have to get you to Suna in three months time with as much knowledge as I can cram into that head of yours."

What for?" Monoki asked suspiciously, she was getting worried at Takara's growing grin.

The chunin exams."

The chunin exams!?" Monoki exclaimed.

Yup." Takara tucked the scrap of paper into her inner jacket pocket. Monoki sat back on her legs and fiddled with a twig from the pile of firewood.

What's wrong? I thought you'd be more excited…" Takara was thrown by her reaction.

I failed the exam last time…" the genin sounded disappointed and started poking the fire with the stick.

So?" Takara sounded annoyed. "I failed my first exam too. You'd be surprised how few people actually pass on their first attempt. Look, think of it like this. You tried, you failed, and now you know what to expect." Monoki smirked, Takara usually knew what to say to cheer her up.

You think I can do it?"

I know you can." Takara gave her a warm smile. The lid on the kettle started violently shaking. "oops!" Takara grabbed the lid and took it off letting loose a cloud of steam. "Ow, damnit." Takara shook her hand and sucked on her little finger.

I thought we couldn't get burned…" Monoki looked at the redness on Takara's pinkie.

I said dragon fire wouldn't burn us but everything else fecking can" Takara hissed and pulled out something to wrap her poor finger.

And you wonder where I'm picking up the swear words." Monoki grinned and took over spooning out the stew.

Shut up" Takara snapped, the burn seemed to bring the underlying foul mood to the surface. They ate quickly as they still had a long way to go. Monoki worked on a piece of overcooked meat. Takara's cooking had improved slightly since Monoki started giving her tips and the meals she made were now slightly palatable, but Monoki usually did the cooking out on the road. They cleared up their camp and got ready to leave, Takara tapped Monoki on the arm with the map.

Take us to Red Bean then"

* * *

END 7

 _Again, reviews would be nice and if anyone knows how to fix the damn line breaks PLEASE let me know._


	8. Chapter 8: The First Test

_Edit. I have no idea what happened to the text on the first upload. So lets try again._

 _Edit 2: I fucking hate FF formating._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8 - The First Test**

He could feel it. The current of chakra coursing through his body. He held his hand outstretched and urged his chakra to gather there. Using his chakra he manipulated the air above his hand. It started to shift, creating a lazy swirling breeze. He allowed himself a smile, but it was time for the hard part. The speed of the air increased, he half closed his fingers to change his influence. The swirling air turned back on itself, focusing he stopped the air from leaving the spot above his hand. He only needed a small part to stay where he wanted.

He closed his eyes, they would mislead him, he needed to sense the delicate balance. The wind swirled in the orb he created, he increased the speed. Part of the orb weakened, forcing chakra to that area the wind swirled back into the centre, restrained for now. Another weak spot, another fix. He almost had it. The wind swirled faster and faster in its orb, tinted blue from the chakra he fed it. The force held in the ball set his hand one last weak spot to seal.

A loud laugh pierced through his concentration. His eyes flew open and his Rasengan flew apart, a stray tendril licked his cheek cutting it.

Naruto let out a shout of frustration and rounded on the source of the laugh. Jiraiya was seated on the raised porch of a tea house flirting with a young serving girl.

Must you do that here?"

Come now Naruto, you should be able to block out distractions." Jiraiya toasted the boy with his cup. Naruto gritted his teeth, that had been the closest he'd ever been to forming the Rasengan without using a shadow clone. An unnatural rage bubbled within his chest. Jiraiya must have sensed it because he stood and walked over to the blond.

Perhaps you'd better rest, you've done enough for today." He put a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. The voice in the back of his mind shouted for him to break Jiraiya's arm. Naruto shook his head, chasing the demon fox from his thoughts.

Yeah…" Naruto muttered, he rubbed his head, the fights with the fox were getting exhausting. Jiraiya looked down at him with concern.

Come on, let's go get something to eat." He clapped Naruto on the shoulder and turned to walk to the little village nearby, bidding farewell to the stall's serving girl on the way. The little village was once a one street town but it had grown as it became a hub for caravans to pass through. Travelers and merchants from all around the shinobi nations tended to pass through this town. Jiraiya would investigate the town every day or two for any notable rumors or people while Naruto trained.

* * *

They stopped at one of the many food stalls on the main street. Jiraiya paid for some grilled meat and the pair sat on the low walls of a canal bridge to eat.

I just don't see why you have to do that stuff when you're supposed to help me train." Naruto muttered as they ate. Jiraiya snorted,

Well, I don't expect you to be able to appreciate the female form for its true beauty. You're too young to understand."

I understand just fine." Muttered Naruto angrily, Jiraiya was not listening to him however, he was watching the street. Naruto glanced over and saw what distracted him. Lined across the bridge were a number of vendors selling everything from ready to eat food, exotic goods or simple groceries.

Beside one of the food stalls was a woman with an easel. A mostly deaf painter, she'd been plying her trade next to a food stall. She'd been there for a number of days when the two men came down to get lunch and always seemed to have something she was working on. A portrait or a stall sign getting touched up as well has having a number of finished pieces to sell. Two days ago, Naruto recalled, there had been a younger girl offering scribe services there as well. Naruto couldn't help but think this was pointless until Jiraiya pointed out in smaller villages or towns, literacy was not as common.

A few days ago, while Naruto was training, Jiraiya had pretended to inquire about a portrait to see if the woman knew any decent rumors. The woman had been working on a wooden sign for a stone mason when he'd approached, he'd opened up with his usual lines, but the woman didn't respond. The young girl with a cough mask beside her prodded the older woman with her writing brush and pointed over the woman's shoulder then went back to reading a mercenary's written contract to him. The older woman looked a bit startled at Jiraiya's closeness. She turned to him and stared intently at his lips as he spoke. She spoke with a thick northern Fang accent, with harsh consonants. Overall he'd gotten no useful information out of her as she quickly lost patience with him when it became clear he wasn't going to buy anything and looked away so she wouldn't 'hear' him. The younger girl had just shrugged at him indicating that she was busy and the sanin had to give up.

The painter was packing up her gear. Her unsold paintings rolled into a wooden tube, easel folded up, paints carefully stored away. She'd taken off her paint-stained smock, to reveal a low cut, long sleeved shirt. She had crouched down to properly pack her bags. From their elevated position on the wall, they could see straight down her top.

Naruto gave a disgusted grunt at his teacher and returned to his meal. Of course, that would catch his attention. The woman stood, she waved to the food vender, thanking him for letting her set up there and walked off. She passed close by the pair's spot on the wall. Naruto didn't pay her any heed, but Jiraiya watched with a lecherous grin. The older man twisted in his seat to watch her walk away.

That's really creepy, you know that right?" Naruto said through a mouthful of food.

I am merely admiring a prime example of the female form." Jiraiya giggled to himself. The woman reached the end of the street and paused to reorder her grip on her things. Naruto glanced up, since he'd first seen her, a feeling that he knew her face from somewhere gnawed at the back of his mind.

Jiraiya tossed the last few scraps of his food to a stray dog and slid off the wall.

I'm going to see if I can get any more information out of her, see if we need to head towards Fang." he straightened his jacket. Naruto rolled his eyes and groaned. He should have expected this Jiraiya just wanted another attempt at flirting. She might be more receptive when he wasn't obstructing her business.

The teen finished his drink and rose to leave, intending to return to their boarding house. A half-formed memory prodded at his mind. He was certain he'd seen this woman before. His curiosity got the better of him and he trailed after the sanin.

* * *

The silver-haired sannin followed the woman, each time she glanced over her shoulder Jiraiya would look at market stalls to seem innocent. The woman turned down corner into a less occupied street, Jiraiya followed behind. He rounded the corner to find the woman standing there with her arms crossed and glaring at him with piercing grey eyes, He couldn't help but stare at a scar over the woman's right eye.

Why are you following me?" she demanded harshly.

I'm sorry, it's just… I wanted to ask you about a few of your paintings, but I didn't want to distract you while you were working.." He feigned shyness, a well practiced blush tinting his cheeks. "I was hoping to speak with you again….." He looked up at her with wide eyes. She was not impressed, only raising an eyebrow to him.

Stop following me." She stated and picked up her supplies. She spun on her heel and walked away down the empty street.

Another woman falls for Jiraiya's devilish charms." Naruto appeared in the street opening just in time to deliver his sarcasm. Jiraiya scowled at him.

I show you charm." The woman stopped outside a boarding house she looked to be talking to someone in the doorway. Jiraiya caught up with her and said something Naruto couldn't hear, the boy started walking down the street towards them. The woman seemed to be listening to Jiraiya for a moment. She turned and handed her things to the unseen person in the doorway then turned back to Jiraiya. The man was smiling sweetly, he chanced a glance to Naruto and winked, turning back to the woman in time to receive a smack to the side of the face. The man staggered backward from the force of the blow, he stumbled back a step and tripped on the uneven path. He skidded to a halt in front of Naruto's woman let out a barking laugh and recognition dawned on the teen.

You're Takara-san! I knew I knew you!" The teen stated, the woman glared at him sharply for a moment, her expression softened as she seemed to recognize him as well.

You know her?" Jiraiya sat up nursing his throbbing nose.

I probably should have told you that she's a jounin from Konoha." the boy said.

That would have been helpful yes…" Jiraiya muttered. Naruto rolled his eyes and stepped over the man, the woman was grinning and flexing her hand.

He's got a thick head" she laughed, her Fang accent replaced by a Konoha one in the presence of fellow Leaf.

You have no idea…I wanna apologise for him." Naruto started, there was a sharp squeak, Naruto glanced in the doorway of the guest house. There was a younger girl seeming focused on splitting the painting supplies and a stack of groceries between two large rucksacks. Her black hair had a sheen of purple running through it and her face was covered with a mask and glasses but her skin seemed to burn red. He ignored the younger girl for now.

Can I ask you something?" Naruto chanced.

Depends on what it's about" the jounin looked over him with a suspicious eye. "If it's anything similar to what he asked then save yourself the nosebleed and walk away." She said sharply.

No, nothing like that." Naruto waved his hands and took a step back as Takara rose her fist.

What is it then?"

Since you left Konoha… Have you seen Hinata?" he chanced.

The little Hyuuga girl I fished out of the river?" Naruto nodded.

No. Why, did something happen?" Takara looked concerned.

It's not really important why, but if you see her will you tell her to go home." He said.

I'll keep my eye out for her." the jounin promised,

Nee-chan" the younger girl squeaked and held a heavy pack out to Takara. She was already wearing hers.

Oh, yeah, we're on a tight schedule." Takara swung the bag over her shoulders. Naruto looked at Takara's little sister, the girl was looking pointedly in another direction.

What's your problem?" he asked.

Nothing..." she answered with a quavering voice. Takara was smirking at the younger girl.

Alright, let's get going." She steered her sister by the shoulder down the street away from the crowded main street to a quieter side road out of the village. Naruto turned to find that Jiraiya had made a swift exit while he was talking to Takara. The boy sighed and headed towards the main street.

He hadn't seen Takara for a long time. He didn't really have much to do with the jounin, but Lee had boasted about a move she'd shown him. As far as Naruto could remember, she'd left the village just before Hinata had. He didn't know she had a little sister though, maybe she didn't want to travel alone again.

Naruto had thought she was a little strange though. Getting purple highlights in black hair was odd, you could barely see it and the mask was strange too. Naruto chuckled to himself as his train of thought jumped to the time he, Sakura and Sasuke tried to see under Kakashi sensei's mask. She must have had a fever too, her skin was so red. Naruto froze mid-step. Red skin, high-pitched voice, refusal to meet his eye. He spun on the spot and sprinted back down the main street and down the alley the two women had traveled down. It took him to the edge of the village but they were nowhere to be seen. Their footprints showed that they had took off running.

Hinata?"

* * *

So…That's Naruto" Takara glanced back over her shoulder back towards the village as it disappeared between the trees.

Yes…" Monoki had took off a sprint once they rounded the corner in the village.

Hmm, let's see, blushing and a high-pitched voice…" Takara grinned evilly, "You like him" She drew out the statement.

No!" Monoki countered a little too quickly.

Oh, I think you doooo" Takara sang teasingly, Monoki shot a glare at Takara, she wasn't watching where she was running and collided with a tree. She let out a yelp as she bounced off.

I think this proves my point." Takara leant on the tree that Hinata had hit and looked down at the girl. Monoki just sat on the ground and nurse her nose, her broken glasses on the ground between her legs.

Okay, yes… I do…" Monoki admitted, her face flushing a deep red as she rubbed her aching forehead. "Are you going to tease me about it?"

Hey, I'm not that cruel" Takara offered a hand to the girl. Monoki accepted and the jounin hoisted her to her feet.

He's one of the ones who kept visiting you in the hospital isn't he?" Takara asked, stooping down to pick up the glasses. They had been snapped along the bridge and one of the lenses was cracked.

Yeah, but he only saw me as a friend…" Monoki took the glasses and turned them over in her hand, "I really liked this pair…"

Looks like he cares more than a bit" Takara grinned, she couldn't resist a small tease.

Nee-chan!" Monoki whined. Takara rose her eyebrow at the cover name being used. "Sorry…sensei" Monoki corrected as a new blush rose on her cheeks, but Takara gave a gentle smile.

I think I can let you get away with that. This time" She said softly, she set a hand on Monoki's shoulder, "Come on then, love-struck." She guided a reddening Monoki towards the road where they set a more reasonable pace towards Suna.

* * *

They hadn't done much information gathering since leaving Konoha again, aside from setting up their cover in busy towns when they needed supplies or some extra money, Takara seemingly wanted to focus more attention on Monoki's training.

Takara had taught her the Dragon Stance, a fighting form much more suited to Monoki's size and speed. Its motions were much more fluid making evasion much easier, focusing more on deflection and rapid strikes than previous stances she had been taught. Monoki found herself thinking it would combine nicely with the Gentle Fist but Takara discouraged her from combining them just yet. If she fell into that habit while still under cover she could be recognised by a Hyuuga. They still had a fair distance to go to get to Wind country but considering the training Takara had put her through the last three months it would be a pleasant stroll at any pace.

One adult and one child." Monoki stretched her arms while she waited next to the ticket booth with their bags as Takara stood in a queue. Heavy rains had turned much of the countryside in this region to marsh and Takara really didn't fancy fighting through it, so instead they were taking a ferry into River country. From there it was a two day walk to Suna. Takara tapped Monoki on the shoulder and they boarded the boat. This was mostly a cargo ship with few passengers, but it meant they were pretty much left alone, if they stayed out of the way.

You must block out all distractions…"

Or my chakra will dissipate causing my attack to fail, I know nee-chan…you've said it enough…" Monoki rubbed her head, she had stopped calling the older woman sensei after the outburst in the hub village just fell into the habit of saying nee-chan, the jounin had said it was probably for the better to keep their cover intact and Monoki got the impression that she liked it. Takara sat beside the small side-rails, one of her legs dangled off the edge of the boat.

Well, at least I got it into your head." Takara took a swig from her canteen of water before passing it to Monoki. The heat on the river was stifling. "But you're still letting your elemental dragon crumble."

I can hold it longer now though…" Monoki muttered, Takara laughed softly.

Yes, you can…" Monoki was having difficulties learning elemental jutsus, despite Takara's almost limitless patience with the girl. "You'll get there…" Seemingly tired of the repetitive conversation Takara lay back against a crate, she rummaged in her pocket and pulled out a small blue pouch of tobacco. The older woman hummed to herself as she rolled herself a cigarette.

Where did you get that?"

Back in port, I've been hankering for a smoke for ages." Takara lit the cigarette and took a draw, she returned the pouch to her inside pocket. Monoki snorted, it must have been a good price because Takara had been looking for a smoke for awhile but refused to buy any packets of cigarettes because the prices in the rural areas like this were, as Takara put it, 'fecking extortionate'. Takara rested the cigarette on her lips and reached into the small satchel she tended to carry when she didn't need her giant pack. She pulled out her drawing pad and started to sketch. Monoki leaned on the rail in front of her, she let her toes trail in the water and watched the thick forest pass by on the bank of the wide river. Somewhere behind them, a sailor pulled out a flute and started playing a bouncy tune. The boat was well on its way so many of the sailors sat around on top of the cargo, chatting and dicing.

Takara and Monoki still concealed their Konoha plates on their belts so the crew believed they were traveling sisters and left them to their own devices. Monoki glanced over at Takara's pad. She was drawing a mountain-scape with a dragon flying through valleys with two travelers in the foreground watching. It was just a light pencil drawing now, she would paint it later and probably sell it on their travels. It was how they supported themselves while far from the village. Takara's cover as a hard of hearing, illiterate painter, and Monoki as the younger educated sister as a scribe for hire, made hiding in plain sight a lot easier. Unfortunately, Hinata had not managed to fully hide tell-tale signs of general education that Takara could after years of practice. It was an easy story to believe, the older sister working to pay for the younger's education. More than a few times this lead to Takara being left alone with interesting documents in the houses of nobles. Why bother hiding your letters from someone who couldn't read them?

Monoki watched as the vague cylinder on the page slowly gained more reptilian details. Takara's drawings usually had a dragon in it somewhere. Monoki pulled out her own pad, it would be nearly four days sailing on the river. She couldn't train her fighting techniques because there wasn't enough room on the ship, nor could she do the chakra exercises because she needed to stay on the boat. So Monoki decided she may as well practice her sketching, she needed to learn how to properly draw hands.

* * *

The ferry was delayed longer than Takara would have liked at one of its' stops and was late to their destination.

Come on, the others would have passed us by now." Takara started a brisk pace out of the port town, Monoki half jogged to keep up. The jounin had been planning to meet up with Tsunade and her group on the main road but it looked like they had missed them. After an hour of jogging, Takara slowed down and swept her hand up her scar to brush her rebel strands of hair away from her face. She blew forcefully through her lips in fed up sigh.

e're in allied territory, so screw it." Monoki looked up at her sensei's exclamation. Takara put a thumb to her mouth and bit down, she smeared the blood from her cut onto both thumbs and then onto the panthers on her biceps. The panthers shivered and ran off her arms, growing as they fell, the larger than life panthers circled around the two woman. One of them rested its' large head on Takara's shoulder the other butted at Monoki's arm looking for a scratch, she chuckled at complied, she never could tell the two apart. The panthers lay down and looked at the woman expectantly. Takara swung her leg over the nearest, Monoki settled onto her own. The panthers stood and started to trot down the path. There was no need to be concerned with their cover at this stage which was why Takara was risking the open display of shinobi abilities.

Let's go then" Takara whooped, the panthers lurched off running down the path.

The large panthers were as fast as any horse as they barrelled down the main road. Monoki found it hard not to grin as the wind blew back her newly re-dyed hair.

* * *

I think that's them." Takara called over. Monoki squinted into the distance. There was a large party up ahead. She didn't bother to activate her Byakugan because the speed of the panthers meant they'd be there soon. The figure of the Hokage was obvious as she turned to look at the two coming up from behind, the pinkette peering out from behind her. A number of Leaf made to stand in front of the Kage and took on fighting stances but Tsunade waved them down as she recognised the riders. The panthers slowed to a trot and Takara raised her hand in greeting.

You're late!" the Hokage said sternly.

Well, there were a few delays." Takara explained with a guilty shrug. Monoki looked around the group, there were a lot of Suna shinobi standing around along with the Leaf. Tameri, the Kazekage's sister was leading the group, she was watching the giant panthers with poorly hidden amazement at their size. Takara slid off her mount, Monoki hurried to do the same. As soon as her feet touched the ground the big cats started to shrink and return to Takara's arms as tattoos. Sakura hurried forward to greet the girl.

Hey Monoki."

Hi" Monoki smiled and moved off to the side to walk with her friend as the group started moving again. Takara stayed by the Hokage telling her of the few titbits they managed to find out. Monoki looked around as the party took off again. There were more Sand shinobi than Leaf in their group, she was about to ask Sakura why but one of the Sand caught her eye. She knew him.

Shikamaru?" the boy glanced up at her and gave a half-hearted greeting. "Why are you dressed like that?" she indicated the Suna uniform.

Because Konoha is lending a few chuunin to Suna for the exams to free up their own forces for border patrols and missions." He explained, tugging at the neck ruff.

And we'd rather not let the other villages know about it." Tamari interjected. Monoki looked around again, it seemed that Tamari was the only real sand shinobi here.

What was with the cats?" Shikamaru asked, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder towards Takara walking some way behind them.

Oh, that's Takara's Branded Summon, her tattoos can come alive. I want to learn how to do it but she won't tell me about it." She explained, then turned to Sakura. "So we are on the same team? Who else do we have?"

Um, I'm not sure…"

Her name is Masuri, she's Gaara's apprentice." Tamari explained, butting into the conversation again.

But she's a sand shinobi, how can she be on our team?" Sakura asked. Tamari shrugged, her massive fan jolting on her back. "Gaara says it's supposed to show the strong bond between our two villages… or some sappy stuff like that."

So it's a political thing then? I dislike politics" Shikamaru muttered. Monoki and Sakura chuckled at him.

"Well think about it the two villages have got pretty close ever since…. What did you call it… oh yeah, operation 'Return a Favour'" Temari teased.

"Hey! I saved your butt didn't I?" Shikamaru protested.

"Alright. I'll give you that," Temari shrugged again, "but remember I saved yours first." She strode on out ahead and Monoki and Sakura laughed at the chuunin's face.

"Not funny…" he muttered.

"Yes, it is." Monoki pointed out.

"Humph, you don't even know what we're talking about." he pouted.

"True, but your face is priceless." Monoki quipped. Sakura smiled to herself, this really was Hinata, she had been part of that operation too, but Sakura couldn't say anything in front of everyone else.

The grumpy chunin and pink headed genin were the only ones from their age group traveling to Suna. There were a number of other genin teams but they were older, from the year groups above Monoki and Sakura.

Not many of us can put into exams hosted in other villages." Sakura explained. "So Tsunade had to limit the teams."

Oh, I was kinda hoping there would have been more of the gang here." Monoki sighed, "Oh well, so did I miss anything while I was gone?"

* * *

The trees became sparser on the side of the road and eventually, they disappeared altogether. The ground changed from grassland to baked earth, and then to sand. The road had become compressed stone and rose above the ground. With the constant shifting of the sands in the desert there had been no official roads leading towards the large city of Suna, but with the increase in trade some had to be created. Suna shinobi with earth jutsus created these raised stone walk ways and once a week or after heavy sandstorms, a patrol would walk them with wind jutsu's and clear the path. It made it easier for trade since each caravan didn't have to hire a sand shinobi just to lead them through the desert. Although, most still did.

Monoki pulled at her mask, grains of sand had gotten underneath it somehow and were irritating her skin. Sakura kept tugging on the waist of her shorts seemingly having similar problems. Shikamaru growled lowly and jiggled his leg trying to shift sand from his boxers. Tamari smirked at the three uncomfortable Leaf. It was the same for the whole group, unused to the coarse sand creeping into unexpected places. Monoki chanced a glance back at her teacher. She had been walking beside and talking to Tsunade the whole trip. If either one of the older women were uncomfortable with the clinging sand they did a good job of hiding it.

On the horizon sat a small ridge of rock. As they walked on, the ridge grew until it loomed before them as great cliffs, the desert's expansive sands made it hard to judge the ridge's size until you were almost under it. A thin line traveled down the face of the cliff, light leaked through it. That was where Tamari was leading them. The line turned out to be a carved valley leading into the city in the sand, wide enough for five people to stand abreast at the base. The valley walls rose up in great steps, each over twelve feet high, and on these steps was the might of the Suna wall guard. It was an impressive sight to see. Suna shinobi marched in disciplined lines patrolling the many layers of the walls. By just looking at the display of power here it was impossible to know that Suna's forces were stretched dangerously thin. Tamari led the way through the streets towards the Kage tower, the tallest building in the village. Most other buildings didn't go over two stories, each building had a basement where most of the villagers would retreat to during the intense heat of the day.

Inside the Kage tower was pleasantly cool and Monoki couldn't help sighing in relief, she wanted to lie down on the tiles of the floor to cool down but it probably wouldn't have been appropriate. A sand shinobi was waiting patiently for them just inside. He informed Tamari that Garra was expecting them and to take the Hokage to meet with him once she was rested. Tsunade opted to go on up rather than rest, she didn't want to keep their host waiting.

The Sand led the rest of the group into a large chamber on the first floor. The leaf settled down to wait for further instructions from the Hokage.

Monoki jumped up to sit on the large conference table in the centre of the room, letting her legs swing under the desk.

So, are you all set for these exams Sakura?"

I think so, I got pretty far last time and Tsuande-shishou has been training me pretty hard since then. What about you?"

I've heard a bit about the exams, Nee-chan has been pushing me pretty hard too."

Nee-chan?" Sakura looked confused, Monoki blushed.

Oh, I meant sensei… we spend so much time under cover I kinda fell into the habit…" Sakura giggled at the masked girl.

Oi, you two." Tamari came into the room after a while and walked over to them. "You guys are to come with me to meet your teammate." The girls nodded and made a move to leave the room. Temari led the way to the top floor office. Takara was already there, standing at attention at the Hokage's left shoulder. Sakura automatically moved to Tsunade's right side, Monoki, hesitated for a moment then hurried to stand beside her sensei. Gaara sat opposite behind a large desk, his usual serene expression in place. Beside him was a small-framed brunette, looking a little nervous. Gaara looked over the genin with a passive gaze, his eyes lingering on Monoki's mask for a few moments.

Everything has been arranged. No other villages have raised any objections." He said at last. "For now you should rest, the exam begins tomorrow at noon. Matzuri, show your new teammates to the dorm." He turned his head ever so slightly to look at the girl, she nodded and moved to step around the desk.

You three should use this time to get to know each other and to set up a plan." Tsunade said looking at her own apprentice, Gaara nodded in agreement.

Hai." Answered Sakura, Takara gave Monoki a reaffirming nod then the two leaf genin followed the brunette out of the room.

Moving on, this is the intelligence agent I told you about…" the office door cut off the rest of what Tsunade was saying as she waved her hand toward Takara, still standing next to her.

* * *

Matzuri led the girls down a flight of stairs and into the back of the Kage tower. They passed a doorway guarded by three Sand and into the living area of the tower. They followed her down the corridor past a number of closed doors. Matzuri finally stepped off the corridor through a plain door. Inside was a small apartment. A small kitchen set with an open seating area and two doors leading off into the bathroom and bedroom.

You live in the Kage tower?" Sakura asked looking around.

Yeah. Gaara-sama seems to want to keep me close by after the whole kidnapping thing…"

Kidnapping?" Monoki feigned ignorance.

It's a long story…" Sakura said.

Besides its miles better than the orphanage I used to live at before Gaara took me on as his apprentice." Matzuri grinned, "Anyway, you can throw your bags into the bedroom." She indicated the door on the left. The leaf complied, inside the bedroom two camp beds had been pushed in seemingly just for them. When they returned to the kitchen Matzuri was sitting at the table with three cans of soft drink. She waved her hand over the table to show they should join her. The three girls sat in silence looking each other over, not sure where to start.

So…um…Sakura… Tsunade-sama told me you took part in the exams before?" Matzuri started, looking between the girls, seemingly not sure which one was Sakura.

Yeah, but I got knocked out in the prelims for the third exam." Sakura explained.

So what did the last exam consist of?" Matzuri probed, "it will help if we know what to expect."

Good point, well… Tsunade-sishou said that the exams have more or less the same layout every time. So the first exam would be a written test."

A written test?" Matzuri groaned.

Yeah, I only found out afterwards that it was supposed to be a test of covert information gathering skills."

Monoki glanced at the girl in surprise, how did she not figure that out? Monoki had after the first ten minutes of trying to answer the questions and finding them far too hard for a genin to answer, and the fact that in previous exams if you were caught cheating once you failed instantly whereas during that exam it was three times was a major hint as well. Monoki furrowed her brow, if Sakura hadn't figured that out, but passed, that meant she answered the questions herself.

'Well, she was top of our class…' Monoki mentally shrugged to herself. Sakura continued with her explanation of the exams.

The second exam is a survival exercise, it was five days in a forest in my last exam, and we had to get items off other genin cells to complete the test. The third exam is a straight out tournament between the genin that passed the previous rounds."

Right…" Matzuri crossed her arms and thought for a moment. "Do you have any ideas or strategies?"

Erm… not really…no…" Sakura rubbed the back of her head.

Well, we've been given this time so let's compare fighting styles. That way we can work out a proper formation for the second exam." Monoki suggested, "I'm a close range fighter with medium range elemental jutsus."

I'm close range only, but I'm medically trained." Sakura picked up the thread of the conversation.

I'm medium to long range with my jouhyou" Matzuri reached to her belt and unclipped the weapon. A steel dart attached to a long silken core rope coiled around a heavy iron core. It could double as a club in emergencies and the silk rope wouldn't be broken or cut as easily as hemp or string core ropes.

Looks like we have a relatively balanced team for the second exam." Monoki said, she was turning the jouhyou over in her hands, it was a simple weapon but she suspected it was hard to master and use effectively.

Yes, but we'll have to make sure we get to it." Matzuri chimed in. "I assume we have to get a certain score to pass the written exam."

Yeah," Sakura nodded. "But in last exam there were six chunin planted around the room with the right answers. I was able to answer most of the questions on my own last time."

I got a clan trait that will let me scope the room out." Monoki said. Masturi thought for a moment.

Looks like I'll have to use the trick Gaara-shishou taught me." The brunette got up and fetched a thick tube that rested against the wall next to the door. At first Monoki guessed it was a broad sword sheath, going by its' size but there was no hilt, she watched the Sand return to her seat and set the tube between her legs. She grasped the top and twisted, it came off with a pop. Monoki leant forward to look inside the cylinder, it was filled almost to the brim with fine sand.

It's called 'Third Eye'" Matzuri explained. She covered her right eye with the fore and middle finger of her right hand. Monoki's attention was brought back to the tube as the surface of the sand shifted. The grains formed a small orb and rose out of the tube, a split formed along the middle of the orb and it opened up relieving a small eye. It hovered there for a moment, gazing between the two Leaf and blinking lazily.

That's kind of creepy…" Monoki muttered.

You can manipulate sand too?" Sakura asked as the sand fell back into the tube. "I thought only Gaara could do that because of the demon."

Well, that's only for his sand shield, but other things like his sand armour and manipulating more sand takes lot of conscious effort and control." Matzuri pushed the lid back into place and patted the cylinder. "The sand in here has been infused with my chakra so it will respond to anymore I channel towards it."

Interesting…" Muttered Sakura.

Yeah, but it takes a huge amount of chakra to animate sand, it's taken me this long just to get this small amount. I can't use the sand for full scale attacks like Gaara, it's more for a supporting role at the moment."

The three girls settled in and started to plan how they would go forward. Monoki pretended she didn't know what was coming and instead let Sakura take the lead. They discussed tactics well into the night until Sakura suggested they may as well try and get some sleep.

* * *

They were woken by Matzuri's alarm the next morning and took their time getting ready. Sakura reminded them that they might be taken directly to the second exam after the test so to take their survival gear. Monoki sat on one of the camp beds while fastening her vambrace, Sakura was pushing the last of her things in her pack and muttering to herself about how they should hurry up.

Calm down Sakura, we have plenty of time." Monoki told her while focused on the buckles.

Yeah, relax" Matzuri jokingly tossed a shirt at Sakura, the pinkette dodged and it struck Monoki instead. One of the buttons caught on the side of her mask and dangled there.

Hey! Easy!" Monoki snapped and carefully removed the shirt. Matzuri chuckled as she apologised.

You even wear that thing when you sleep." She giggled and slung her tube of sand across her back.

For a reason" Monoki added. She had traded her usual glasses for tinted wrap around sport goggles. They covered the sides of her eyes and were held in place by strap. It removed the possibility of her teammates seeing the protruding veins on the side of her face if she used her Byakugan.

Matzuri led the way from the Kazekage's tower towards the academy. They stood in the queue and collected their registration forms.

What village do we write? I mean… it's a mixed team." Sakura paused in filling out the form.

Just write the apprentice team." Matzuri and Sakura jumped as Takara appeared behind them.

I got used to that" Monoki muttered to the other girls. Matzuri muttered curses and went to collect a new form as the scare had caused her to drag her pen across the page.

Stealth is important Monoki, you know that." Takara teased with a wink, "Here, just in case." she handed Monoki a small pouch. The teen glanced inside, there were six small vials, barely the size of her thumb. A broad spectrum anti-toxin, Takara's recipe, it would ward off most basic weapon poisons. The jounin clapped the teen on the shoulder.

Well hurry up, registration closes soon, and good luck." The jounin ruffled Monoki's hair and walked off down the hall.

Your sensei is strange…" Matzuri said as she returned with a new form.

You have no idea" Chuckled Monoki, she tucked put two of the vials in her equipment pouch and the rest in her backpack.

They filled in and handed in their forms before heading upstairs to the exam room, managing to sidestep the genjutsu distraction to the wrong room. Monoki looked around when they stepped into the exam room. Shinobi from all over the great nations and small ones in between stood around the room. There had been more at the registration queue so it looked like a number had already failed by going into the genjutsu trap.

Everyone seemed to sit in groups from their own village. There was a greater number of Sand shinobi taking part in this round of exams, more than likely it was due to the exams being hosted in Suna. The same reason so many of Monoki's age group could take part in the exam in Konoha. The apprentice team choose a spot away from most other groups and settled in to await the start of the exam. Sakura hopped up on the desk and swung her legs under her, Monoki fiddled with the strap of her vambrace and Matsuri nodded to a few friends standing with the Sand group.

Almost time" Monoki said, more to herself than the others. As the words left her mouth the door opened to the classroom and a number of Sand shinobi walked into the room and stood before the blackboard. One was dressed differently from the usual uniform. Muscle bound and scarred, he stood in combat gear as if he was expecting a fight to break out. The talking died down as he glared around the room. Monoki scanned the shinobi behind him, at least half of them were the disguised Leaf, including a very bored looking Shikamaru.

Alright kiddies" the combat geared Sand started in a voice that sounded like grinding stone, "Shut up and pay attention. Welcome to the Chunin exams, don't expect it to be easy. Line up and take a number and sit in that order." One of the proctors behind him stepped forward holding a box. At first no one made a move until the armoured man cleared his throat and glared at the Sand genin in the corner. They jumped and started forward in a line, it was clear this jounin was well known in Suna and the genin seemed to have a reason to be scared of him. When at last everyone had taken a number and were suitably spread around the room the scarred jounin spoke again.

Alright listen up! This is the written portion of the chunin exams. Being handed out now are the papers. Don't look at them before you're told or you will fail immediately!" he slammed a combat knife into the desk in front of him as a Rain was picking at the corner of his paper. The proctors finished handing out the papers and they all took up positions at the end of each row of desks on both sides of the room, clipboard in hand. At the end of Monoki's row was Shikamaru, she glanced at him over the head of the Mist shinobi that sat between them. Shikamaru was using his pencil to scratch the back of his neck while he watched the jounin at the front of the room.

"Here's how this works," The jounin continued, "Each of you starts off with ten points, there are ten questions, for each question you get wrong a point is deducted, for you idiots in here that means if you get all the questions right you keep your ten points, if you get one wrong then you have nine points and so on. Now here's the kicker, this is a team test, whether you pass or not depends on the combined score of the whole team. So each team has thirty points and you gotta work hard to keep as many as possible. That means if any of you have an idiot on your team you pretty much fail." He grinned around the room as a number of genin glanced nervously at their teammates, a Cloud clapped his palm to his forehead and swore under his breath..

Any questions?" the jounin growled, a few genin raised their hands.

None? Good! Moving on." He ignored them, it was either understand him or fail. "Anyone caught cheating three times will fail automatically along with their teammates. Remember you are being watched carefully." He swept his arm around the room, a few of the proctors grinned, a few raised their hands in acknowledgement, Shikamaru just yawned.

Monoki glanced over her shoulder to Sakura, she was sitting a few rows behind Monoki, on the other side of the room and one row back sat Matzuri. Both girls were getting ready. Sakura was sharpening her pencil and Matzuri was taking the top off a water bottle and sat it in front of herself. The bottle was filled with some of her sand so it would be less obvious than trying to get some out of her tube that was laying at her feet. She would only need to resort to using her bottled sand if Sakura or Monoki couldn't get the answers as the brunette had planted some of her sand on both Leaf before the exam started.

Eyes forwards and pencils ready!" the jounin suddenly snapped, "The test starts …" he watched the clock waiting for the second hand to reach twelve. "Now!"

There was a flurry of activity as everyone flipped their papers at once. Monoki scanned the questions to see if she could answer any of them herself. The first question was a diagram of a tree with a projected arc drawn to a target, there were graphs, ciphers, code breakers, and an incomplete recipe for a field medicine made from common herbs. The last one was the only one Monoki could answer thanks to Takara's knowledge of herbs but everything else was far too difficult for a genin. She flipped the page to read the tenth question.

This question will be handed out 45 minutes into the exam. Listen to the examiner carefully before answering.'

It was just as she hoped, the exam format was identical to the last one she'd taken. The questions were too complex. It forced the genin to cheat. Monoki turned the page back over and reread the first question.

The diagram shows the path of flight of a standard kunai knife thrown from a vantage point of 15 metres. Calculate the increase/decrease in range when the following items are attached. Allow for a southern wind of 3 miles per hour.'

Before was listed various items each with their weight. Monoki rubbed her forehead, there was no way she could answer most of these, bar the herb question and maybe the cipher but it would take her too long to work it out. She pressed her goggles close to her face and activated her Byakugan to look for the planted chunin. She found one in the row ahead and started copying his answers, they seemed to be correct. The Grass genin on her left looked horrified at her rapid scribbling, he grabbed fistfuls of his hair and quietly freaked out while glancing around the room. Monoki allowed herself a small smile she remembered that feeling from last time, now though, all she would need to do was wait for the last trick question. A kunai slammed into the desk through the paper of the Rock genin beside her.

Number 48 you fail!" Shikamaru stated in an uncharacteristic authoritative tone. "So do your teammates, leave the exam room now." The rock team shuffled out muttering to themselves, the first and by no means the last team to be knocked out by the first exam.

The sand hidden in Monoki's mask shifted, moving to the back of her mask and tricking out into her hairline. It seemed Matzuri was getting impatient. Monoki tilted her head trying to shift the uncomfortable sand quicker. Shikamaru's pencil twitched, putting a tally next to her name, Monoki cursed inwardly, twisting her head like that made it look like she was trying to copy the Grass' answers. She brushed her hair down to hide the tiny eye forming on her shoulder. It seemed Shikamaru was not going to be letting any Leaf get a easy ride.

The exam continued with teams getting disqualified at random intervals until at last the stony voiced jounin spoke up.

Pencils down and listen closely. It's time for the tenth and final question. But first you have to choose whether or not you want take it. If you don't then leave the room with your team because you fail!"

Then of course we're gonna take it!" shouted a Cloud from the back.

Quiet!" Snapped the jounin and threw a kunai into the desk in front of the boy. He flinched and fell out of his chair.

If you decide to take the tenth question and get it wrong your score will be reduced to zero. Not only will you fail but you will lose the right to ever retake the chunin exams again." The room erupted in shouts of unfairness but Monoki and Sakura had heard it before from Ibiki and knew what to expect.

So if any of you don't think you're up to it…leave now and retake the exam another time." He cast his gaze around the room. A Leaf on the verge of tears stood up and muttered apologies to her teammates before fleeing the room, the rest of her team followed looking just as distressed. Now that the first genin had cracked under the pressure more found they couldn't bare it either.

Monoki twisted sideways in her chair so she could look at both her teammates. They all nodded to each other, they weren't moving. Finally only 42 genin remained, 14 teams over all.

Is that all? Very well then. Congratulations to all of you for passing the first exam." Monoki sighed with relief, it was the same. She had a few doubts the longer the exam went on but it was just paranoia. While the jounin explained the 'Leap of Faith' as the reason they passed Monoki started thinking about the second exam. Would it be a variation of the Forest of Death? Or would Suna have something entirely different? Although they knew what was coming Sakura and Monoki would be in unfamiliar territory in the desert terrain. So that alone would make the next test difficult. Would the Sand also have their own variation of the scrolls? While Monoki thought about this a pale mournful-faced jounin wandered into the room and glanced around.

Too many." She stated. "Far too many…" she swept her eyes around the room and pointed at Sakura.

You, your team fails. And yours" she moved her hand to a Smoke shinobi. Sakura paled and the bottom fell out of Monoki's stomach. The scarred jounin ran his palm down his face.

Every time…" he muttered., "No you don't, she's trying to be funny." He said sounding annoyed, he glared at the woman out of the corner of his eye, her mournful face twisted into a smile that was rather disconcerting.

It's funny to me" she grinned as she watched the colour return to Sakura's face. "Alright then, follow me to the second test" the jounin walked out of the room. The genin got up the follow and Monoki over heard the scarred jounin mutter to one of the Sand proctors,

She's not allowed to set up the second exam anymore."

* * *

The creepy jounin led the genin out of the school and through the village. Sakura noticed the Leaf team that left the exam was still hanging around trying to comfort their crying teammate. They were led out of the village into the bright desert sun. The jounin pulled on a light cloak and flipped the hood over her eyes, explaining how she was so pale while most other Sand shinobi had sun darkened skin. They skirted the edge of the village walls for a short way then branched off towards a lone tower standing far in the distance. Monoki muttered curses as she nearly lost her footing in the loose sand, grabbing Matsuri for support. The Sand chuckled at her, she seemed to as comfortable walking on loose sand as she was on solid rock. Monoki was far from the only one having such difficulties.

Long before they came close to the tower the pale jounin steered the group towards a smaller stone building that seemed to be only there to hold the large sandstone doors that stood ajar. Curious, Monoki looked ahead with her bloodline trait. Beyond the doors was a stairway leading underground. She stumbled again and decided to focus on her feet for now.

The pale jounin flipped down her hood as she entered the building and descended the multiple flights of stairs with a bounce in her step. At the bottom a large chamber opened up, a long slightly curved corridor stretched out on both sides on the room. In front of them was a large door labeled, 1, further to the left was 2, and to the right was 44. The corridor stretched out of sight in both directions.

Welcome to the labyrinth!" The jounin looked much happier to be underground. "This is where you will take the second exam." She turned and walked over to a booth set up near the entrance to the room, two proctors stood here. The pale jounin lifted a few items then turned back to the assembled genin.

Beyond this gate and the other 43 like it is a maze, ten kilometres across. In the centre there is a tower. Using the maps provided you must reach there with your team."

That's not so hard." A Moon village boy piped up with a laugh. The pale jounin smiled creepily at him and his grin wavered.

It's not that easy. Getting to the centre is not the only objective. Within the maze are certain scrolls. You must find one of these and take them with you to the centre." A few of the genin muttered amongst themselves that it would be easy, the jounin's smile widened.

To pass this exam all three of members of your teams must reach the centre, you must have one of the mission scrolls, unopened, and you must have both maps."

Both?" one of the Sand genin chanced.

Oh yes, both. I said you'd be provided with maps. But I never said you'd get a whole one." She held up two scrolls she was carrying one was coloured blue, the other red. "Each team will be getting one of these. The blue one has half the map, and the red has the other. You will need both to navigate and obtain the mission scrolls"

If we need both, and each team only gets one…" one of the genin tailed off.

Yes, at most only half of you can pass." The jounin cackled. "So not only must you get the other half of the map from another team you must race to the scrolls within the five day time limit. There is plenty of food and water in there, don't worry, you just have to find it."

A number of the genin started to shift nervously as the jounin's words started to sink in.

Now, the other teams are not the only danger in this maze. There are also wild beasts and traps, poisonous plants and venomous snakes. What that means is that there is a good chance you will get seriously hurt or even get yourself killed in there. So, this is your last chance to pull out. Otherwise line up at the booth in your teams and sign this consent form and collect your map." The jounin held up a blank form to show it off. One of the two proctors moved into the booth while the other called the teams forward one at a time, keeping the others at a reasonable distance to reduce the chance that others would see what map they got.

Once all the teams had signed the forms more proctors arrived and took them off down the corridors one by one. The apprentice team followed the Sand towards their gate, number thirteen. The Sand told them they would have half an hour before the exam started so Monoki waited for the teams to stop trickling past their gate then pulled out the red map to have a look at it.

This is the best we could have hoped for." She said to her teammates.

What do you mean?" Sakura asked, looking up from checking her equipment for the sixth time.

It's the outer ring." Monoki tilted the map to let the others see. "But the gates aren't labeled so we'll have to figure out where we are once we get inside. Here look, it has water sources marked." She jabbed a finger at a blue shaded splodge in one of the open chambers. "If we can figure this out we'll have an advantage by knowing what's around us."

Sakura glanced around the map, there were a lot of open chambers and twisting corridors, in the centre of the map was a large blank spot, the missing piece.

Get ready, you three." The proctor said, he stepped over to the gate, pulled the large bolt open and set his hand on the handle while keeping an eye on his watch. The girls scrabbled to get their bags closed up and pulled them on their backs, Monoki stowed the map in her inner pocket. The man pulled the handle down on the door and counted.

3… 2…" A horn blast echoed down the hall and he wrenched the doors open, the girls sprinted off down the dimly lit corridor. The Second Exam had begun.

END 8

* * *

 _When I first uploaded the chapter for the final edit, all the spacing stayed in place, it was all pretty. Then I uploaded the chapter and it shat itself. Now, no matter what I try it just keeps dropping the line breaks. So I'm sorry folks._


	9. Chapter 9: The Outer Ring

_CHAPTER 9 - The Outer Ring_

* * *

The apprentice team took the maze slowly at first, choosing paths at random. Monoki kept counting under her breath and marking on a notepad as they went. The corridors changed from being low-ceilinged to the roof disappearing into blackness high above them, the width of the corridor as also constantly changing. When they entered the maze they could walk three abreast in the hall, but at one stage they had to walk single file.

Even the ground they walked on refused to stay constant, one moment they walked on solid stone, another they found themselves on soft sand or wading through stagnant pools and mud. Occasionally vegetation appeared, in the form of vines,odd coloured mushrooms or springy moss. Torches lined the corridors, burning merrily in their stouches, giving light but casting troubling shadows. Where more than two tunnels met, there were dim electric lights, but they flickered almost as badly as the firelight. Sakura noticed that the electric lamps were always on the northern wall. Probably a small navigation aid for exam takers. 

* * *

Eventually, they found an open area. It was more of a wide chamber, torches burned along the wall but the main source of light were the vast chimneys in the ceiling. Large circular holes in the roof with a lazily spinning fan in each to exchange air into the maze. Each had a solid looking metal grate below the fan, the wall above the fan was painted red with multiple signs stating 'Out of Bounds'. At the top of one of the shafts, a chunin was playing cards with a clone of himself. The shafts of daylight allowed plant life to grow, aided by the pond against on side of the chamber a few small trees had grown up. One of which, bore some small apples.

"Think this water is fresh?" Sakura asked, eyeing up the trickle down the wall that fed the pond.

"Usually desert springs are fresh… let me check." Matsuri headed over to check the water.

"We could probably rest here for a bit." Sakura said to Monoki, the masked girl was revising her scribbles on the pad. A random scratch of connecting lines with numbers scribbled next to each line.

"Hey, there's fish in here" Matsuri called, pointing into the pond, "and that spring is clear. We should stock up here while we have the chance."

"Good idea." Monoki said, she pulled the map and spread it across the ground in front of herself, pencil in hand she started comparing the map to her scribbles. Sakura and Matsuri left the raven haired girl to her work and set about their own task. They topped up their canteens, gathered some of the slightly overripe apples but only managed to catch a few fish.

"Looks like this pond connects to an underground river… it could span the entire maze." Matsuri said as she watched the fish she'd just missed dive into a dark hole that went under the wall of their chamber.

"I suppose that's a good thing… means we can get water at most points of the maze." Sakura answered while focusing on cleaning and gutting their catch. She mentally cringed to herself as she remembered her first exam and how she'd refused to gut the fish that Naruto and Sasuke caught because it was 'icky'.

"I 'ound itsh" the two next to the pond looked up, Monoki was holding up the map, pencil between her teeth, and pointing at a spot on the map. Matsuri laughed at the pencil floating in the dark mass of Monoki's mask. Monoki's scowled and spat the pencil out.

"I said I found it…" She muttered.

"Found what?" Sakura waded out of the shallow water and sat next to the masked girl.

"I found where we are." Monoki lay the map on the ground again so the other two could see. The map was covered pencil marks, most of which were rubbed out again, but there was one definite line drawn from the edge of the map to a chamber not far in.

"You sure?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, no other gate has the same pattern of turns we took and ends in a chamber." Monoki reached under her goggles and rubbed her eyes. She'd been staring at this map for ages now.

"What's that?" Matsuri jabbed her finger at a marking on the map.

"It's a scroll room, there are twenty-two of them around the maze, but there's no direct path from the outer ring. We'll need both parts of the map to get near these rooms."

"We're right between these two" Matsuri prodded the map again.

"Well we'll have to focus on getting the other half of the map, I don't wanna risk getting lost in the blank region." Monoki placed her hand over the blank centre, Sakura pushed it aside.

"Look here…It looks like a number of paths come together here." The pinkette pointed to a section of the map. "If we head there there's a chance we could run into another team."

"Good idea." Monoki agreed and started to plot out a course.

* * *

The girls continued down the path they choose listening carefully for signs of other teams. They had one false alarm as a few goats wandered down their path. The skittish creatures bolted away from them, deftly bounding over a tripwire trap. It wasn't long after Matsuri pointed out a large paw print, Monoki had seen similar ones before, well up in the mountains of Mist, they belonged to lions. They stopped in an open chamber as the sun started to set, faint red light came in through the sky light.

"We have to be careful, we are close to the connecting paths." Sakura said, while glancing at the multiple doors into the chamber.

"We should probably find somewhere safe to sleep tonight." Matsuri scanned the room.

"Here should do" Monoki patted the trunk of a giant tree that had grown in the middle of the chamber beneath a vent. The Leaf hopped up into the higher branches and settled down, the Sand followed them, muttering about strange places to sleep.

"Bet this makes you two feel a bit more at home." She muttered, finding a spot to sit.

"Much" Sakura grinned and wedged herself into a fork in the branches to prevent her from falling if she slept. "We should set up a watch. Hey are you listening?"

"Huh?" Monoki had been watching the chunin on the edge of the vent, wondering if he was one of the Leaf but she couldn't see his face in the fading light. "Yeah, we should."

"Ssh, listen!" Matsuri suddenly hissed, holding up her hand to silence the other two. They heard voices, and they seemed to be arguing. The sound was coming from the path on their right, away from the converging paths but they came to find another team and there one was. They nodded to each other and jumped down from the tree moving carefully down the corridor the voices came from. Monoki was mindful to note the paths they took.

* * *

"You idiot! Why did you use poison to kill it! We can't eat that now!" The girls couched in the darkened entryway to the room, it was strewn with large rocks and stalagmites, a lot of places to hide.

"Sorry boss… At least we got this one" The lanky boy with the blow pipe held up a squirming sack.

"That scrawny thing will not feed us all." The short Rain he called boss was red faced from shouting, on the ground at their feet was a dead desert lion. Behind them a third boy was stacking a meagre pile of sticks in an attempt to start a fire.

Sakura started to sneak closer but Matsuri grabbed her shoulder and pointed down. There was a trip wire stretched between the two rocks, these guys has at least been smart enough to lay traps around their camp. The girls stepped over the traps and moved between boulders to surround the Rain

"And you, where's that fire." The boss shouted over his shoulder.

"I'm working on it!" he snapped back, clearly at the end of his patience.

"Kill this damn thing, it's starting to annoy me." The boss thrust the thrashing, whining sack into the lanky boy's arms. An owl hoot echoed across the chamber.

"A bird?" the lanky boy looked up expecting to see the owl.

Monoki leapt from her hiding place at Sakura's hoot and threw a kunai at the feet of the boss to separate him from Lanky. He jumped away as she hoped, drawing her blades she charged to engage him. Lanky hurriedly raised his pipe to his lips but before he could puff the dart, a rope wound its' way around his torso pinning his arms to his side. With a strong tug on her jouhyou rope, Matsuri pulled him into the shadows kicking and screaming. The third Rain had dropped his flints when Monoki appeared, his attention turned to the shadows when Lanky disappeared, footsteps behind him made him swivel around and bring up his tonfas to protect himself. Sakura leaped at him and punched his tonfas, her enhanced strength splintered the wooden weapons and sent him reeling back against a rock, Sakura charged him again but he dropped to his knees and flung his arms over his head.

"Please don't hurt me! I didn't even want to take this exam! Please!" he pleaded. Sakura, fist still raised, just stared at him, he was sobbing with his face buried in the dirt and ass in the air. The pinkette let her fist fall and shook her head at the pitiful scene. Monoki had outmaneuvered the fat boss, striking him with the blunt sides of her swords and soon he was out cold in the middle of their camp. Matsuri stepped out of the shadows dragging an unconscious Lanky behind her.

"That was too easy…" she said, dumping Lanky on top of Boss.

"Yeah…" Monoki sounded a little disappointed and gave Boss a prod with her foot.

"At least your guys put up a fight" Huffed Sakura, dragging the weeping Rain into the centre of the room by his collar. She pushed him down to sit next to the others. Monoki sniggered, more at Sakura's disappointment then at the coward. Sakura squatted down in front of the weeping boy and poked his forehead to get his attention and flexed her hand into a fist.

"Alright weepy, who has the map?" she asked, he looked at her with wide fearful eyes and couldn't answer through the sobs, instead he just pointed at Boss. Monoki pushed Lanky off Boss and started rummaging through his equipment pouch and pockets, and Sakura started tying up the Rain. Matsuri was looking over the dead lion, there was a dart sticking out from between its ribs, the lion was rather thin, and she wondered how they thought this would make a good meal.

The sack they had been arguing over was nearby. Curious Matsuri opened it and peered inside. It was a little desert lion cub in the sack, its' legs were tied together but its' front paw looked hurt. It growled lowly in its' throat.

"This is just a baby" She muttered to herself and carefully extracted the kitten from the sack. "Hey Sakura, could you take at look at his paw?"

"I think so, hold on" she tightened the knots holding the Rain before getting up and coming to look at the kitten. She was able to fix its' leg while the kitten lay huddled in Matsuri's arms, shivering and whimpering.

"I think that was its' mother…" Sakura said glancing at the dead lion.

"Well, we can't leave him here… he's just fur and bones." Matsuri pulled out some of the fish they caught earlier and offered it to the kitten. The cub sniffed it carefully, nibbled a corner, then satisfied, devoured the rest while purring loudly.

"Aww…" Sakura stroked the cub's ear.

"That's adorable… and you'll find that he is a she. Also, I have bad news. These idiots have a red scroll as well." Monoki told them, she held up the map taken from the Rain team.

"Shit!" Sakura swore.

"Now what?" Matsuri asked, she continued to stroke the purring kitten on her lap, she was roughly the size of a grown house cat.

"I say we keep the spare one, just in case and move on. It will reduce the competition and if we get into a tight spot we can buy our way out with it." Monoki told them, she tossed the spare map to Sakura.

"I suppose you have a point." Sakura stowed the map in her pack.

"I can't be wrong all the time." Monoki joked.

"Well let's move on, I'm getting sick of this guy." Matsuri nodded her head towards the still crying Rain, tied to his teammates. They knocked the Rain out so he couldn't see which way they went and backtracked to the tree they had stopped in earlier. The kitten padded down the hall behind them, creeping closer when they stopped at the entrance to the chamber.

"We can rest there tonight, then move on." Monoki said looking up at the tree in the centre of the room.

"Sounds like a good idea, the longer the exam goes on the more dangerous it will be to try and sleep. Huh..." Sakura was agreeing with Monoki when she felt something at her leg. It was the cub, it looked up at the three girls with its' big golden eyes. Matsuri scooped up the kitten and it started to purr loudly.

"What? We can't leave it alone…besides, I think she likes us." The brunette defended.

"That is true, well?" Sakura looked at Monoki.

"What are you asking me for? I'm not against it, she's cute." Monoki reached forward and petted the cat behind the ears, the purr rumbled a little louder. Monoki chuckled and turned to walk into the chamber.

"Come on, lets get back up that tree so we can…" She suddenly threw out her arm to block the others and crouched down, taking a back step into the shadow of the doorway.

"What is it?" Matsuri hissed from the back of the group.

"There's someone under the tree." Sakura whispered back, she saw what had startled Monoki. "What do you see?" she asked the masked girl, she could see the very edge of a raised vein on the side of her face.

"There's only one team, but they're not moving…"

"Dead?" Matsuri said from the back.

"I'm not sure…" Monoki crept along the shadows of the wall to get a better look. Sakura followed her, the team ahead of them were laying on the ground next to a small pool in the corner. One the girls had ignored because they had already topped up their canteens.

"They're not moving." Monoki announced and stood up, she carefully approached the team. Each was sprawled out with canteens in hand. Sakura stepped forward and looked them over.

"A Smoke team, isn't he the one that was mouthing off at the start." Matsuri came up and prodded one of the team with her foot.

"It looks like this pool is tainted." Sakura pointed out the canteens in each of the downed team's hands.

"Are they dead?" Monoki asked crouching down next to one of the team.

"No," Sakura lifted one of the canteens and sniffed at it. "A paralytic, they won't be able to move for a few days."

Monoki pushed over the nearest Smoke onto his back and started rummaging through his pockets. Sakura followed suit. After a quick search Monoki stood up and cursed.

"No map"

"Yeah, most of their food is gone and some of their equipment." Sakura agreed.

"There're other tracks here too, we're not the first to find them." Matsuri crouched next to the third set of tracks.

"And we had just left this room. Looks like everyone's a little closer than we thought." Monoki dusted off her hands.

"If we hadn't chased down those Rain we might have had a three way fight on our hands." Matsuri observed.

"We should find somewhere else to sleep." Monoki started to pull out the map.

"No, we can still sleep here, if anyone comes they'll be more interested in the team they can see and not think to look for us in the tree." Sakura suggested.

"A fair point." Monoki nodded, "But I want to bind these guys all the same." She added. The others agreed, they tied the smoke team up then made themselves comfortable in the higher branches of the trees.

"That was a different kind of trap than the odd trip wire we've come across. Looks like the closer we get to the centre the more dangerous the traps become. This may not be as easy as we thought." Monoki said as she settled herself into a fork in the branches.

"I never thought this would be easy." Matsuri piped as she climbed with the cub in her pack.

"My point exactly."

* * *

The next morning they discussed what to call the little cub while they ate.

"Just not something stupid like whiskers or fluffy" Monoki stated while tucking into the last bit of the fish.

"I can't really think of anything." Sakura shrugged, and offered a scrap of fish to the cub currently settled on Matsuri's knee.

"We'll think of something later." Matsuri took a swig from her canteen and belched loudly. Sakura looked disgusted while Monoki sniggered. They got ready to go, leaving the unconscious Smoke team to their own devices.

Monoki had showed them the route they were taking on the map, still heading towards the crossover point. For part of the way they seemed to be following the footprints of the team that came across the Smoke first, but they turned off into a tunnel that doubled back on itself and led away from the centre.

"They either don't have an outer ring map or they don't know where they are." Monoki said.

"I don't want to back track that far for a fifty-fifty chance. Not when we have a time limit." Matsuri told them.

"Agreed." Chimed Sakura.

"Come on then." Monoki led the way. The corridors had widened slightly, every now and then the roof opened up so they could see the sky. Again these openings were fenced off with the 'Out of Bounds' signs. They kept their ears open for any voices or sounds of fighting, but all they heard was the wind in the corridors and the rushing water of the underground river.

* * *

"Hold it!" Matsuri suddenly barked. Monoki and Sakura paused mid-step, feet hovering in the air.

"Me or her?" Sakura asked.

"All of us, look." Matsuri crouched down and pointed out a marked difference in the ground. She blew away a bit of sand.

"Pressure pads." Monoki muttered.

"Is there a way around?" Matsuri asked.

"Not without backtracking a long way. Let's walk along the wall." Monoki suggested.

"Okay." Matsuri scooped up the cat and all three of them chakra walked along the wall. They got half way across when a dull thud vibrated along the wall.

"Look out!" Sakura shouted, two large blades slid along both walls. It seemed whoever designed this trap took it into consideration that they may try to bypass it this way. The girls jumped off the wall and twisted to land on the floor. Monoki and Sakura sank into the soft sand, while Matsuri who was used to such terrain managed to back flip out of the way. The floor beneath the two Leaf gave way and they fell into a pit.

"You guys okay?" Matsuri shouted down the pit as the blade ground to a halt next to her.

"I think so." Sakura called up.

"Get off me…" Wheezed Monoki, shrugging her shoulders to push the pinkette off her back.

"Oh, sorry. You alright?" Sakura scrabbled to get off her friend. Monoki rolled over and rubbed her ankle,

"I think I landed wrong." She rotated her foot and the joint gave a pop.

"Looks like these walls respond to chakra, have you got a rope? I don't wanna risk setting anything else off." Sakura called up to the head poking over the edge of the pit.

"Hang on, I got one but I need to find something to secure it too." Matsuri disappeared from the edge leaving only the kitten peering down at them.

"Take your time, we'll just wait here." Monoki called up, still rubbing feeling back into her hurt foot. A dull rumble sounded around them, the two girls looked at each other.

"Please tell me that was your stomach." Monoki almost pleaded to Sakura. The medic nin gulped and shook her head. The rumble sounded again, this time it continued. The wall Monoki was leaning on shifted. Sakura paled, she'd felt it too. The walls were closing in.

"Matsuri!" Both girls screamed, but she didn't appear.

"Shit! We can either run up the wall or be crushed, I doubt it can get much worse even if these walls do respond to chakra." Monoki said as she hurriedly got to her feet. Sakura looked from the walls to the opening above them.

"Right, okay." Channeling chakra to their feet they sprinted up the wall, as they neared the top a metal grate slammed across the opening, the pair collided with it and tumbled back to the bottom of the pit.

"You just had to say 'things couldn't get worse'! Didn't you!?" Sakura shouted as she disentangled herself from Monoki again.

"Shouting at me won't get us out of here." Monoki stood as well favoring one leg, her ankle took another hit.

"Matsuri!" Sakura bellowed again.

"I'm working on it!" the Sand shouted back, the grate closing had forced her against the wall, hitting her head. She was dizzy and found it hard to focus on unhinging the grate.

"Fuck!" Monoki exclaimed. "You get that wall, I'll get this one."

"Right." Sakura dug her feet into the ground and jammed a kunai between the solid and moving walls. Behind her Monoki did the same. The walls stopped but a terrible grinding noise came from somewhere behind the walls. The gears groaned and the walls lurched forward a few inches at a time pushing the girls back to back.

"Shit!" the kunai in Monoki's hand snapped, she backed away from the wall and ran through a series of hand signs, ending in the dragon sign.

"Elemental Dragon, Earth!" A solid spike of rock shot up from the ground, split in two and took the form of two dragons. Each rock dragon slammed against the moving walls, stopping their progress.

"Whoa!" Sakura jumped away from the dragon straining against the wall next to her.

"I can't do this for long, get up there and help with that grate!" Monoki ordered through clenched teeth. The grinding of the gears was getting louder as the walls started lurching again, a crack formed in one of the dragons.

"Anytime that suits you Sakura!" Monoki shouted more urgently, sweat was beading on her brow.

"Right." Sakura sprinted up the having to crouch down in the narrow gap. Matsuri had almost completely unhinged the grate so when Sakura struck it with her superhuman strength it was launched into the air and came down with a crash kicking up sand and dust. With a sickening crunch, the walls came together.

"Monoki!" Sakura coughed, trying to wave the smoke away. The dust settled, poking out of the top of the trap was the head and forearms of one of Monoki dragons. As they watched the dragon crumbled, behind it Monoki lay panting on the ground. She lifted her head to look over to her teammates.

"Well, that was fun." She grinned and passed out.

* * *

Monoki woke some time later. They were in a smaller chamber, no bigger than the room they took the first test in, this one had no skylight and was lit with torches. Some of which had been snuffed out. Sakura was nearby, her back to Monoki, Matsuri was sleeping against the wall. Monoki reached up to rub her eyes, her mask was still in place but her goggles were gone. Panicked she looked around, they lay beside her, the cub pawing at them. Monoki snapped them up and pressed them to her face. The sudden movement caught Sakura's attention, she swiveled around kunai in hand. She relaxed once she saw Monoki sitting up. The girl was glaring at her.

"Did you take off my goggles?" she demanded harshly, her brow was furrowed.

"Yes, just to set them aside." Sakura admitted.

"Did you see my eyes?"

"No." Sakura answered, now was probably not the best time to tell Monoki that she already knew the truth. The masked girl relaxed at Sakura's answer, She rotated her foot and hissed.

"You sprained it when we fell, I've done what I could, it'll be sore for a few more hours but you'll be alright to walk." Sakura explained.

"Is Matsuri okay?" Monoki had just noticed the large bruise on the other girl's forehead.

"It's just a bump, she'll be fine after some sleep."

"How long was I out?"

"'bout two hours." Sakura answered after checking her watch. Monoki rubbed her ankle, the bruise told of a greater injury that should have been there, but Sakura was very skilled in dealing with minor injuries like this, it wouldn't cause any real problems.

"So what's the plan?" Monoki asked, she dug into her pack for something to eat.

"I don't see why we should change the plan. We got a little banged up that's all." Sakura commented with a glance at Mazturi, the kitten beside her had perked up its' ears and was looking into the darkened corner of the room. "A little rest and we'll be back in top form."

"How long do you recommend Matsuri sleeps for?" Monoki asked the medic.

"Well I reckon we'll give her another half hour then we'll…"

A loud, dull thud interrupted her, followed by the hiss of a sliding rope and a startled yelp in the darkened corner of the room. Matsuri jerked awake and scrabbled to her feet along with the other two members of her team. Sakura lifted the torch from the wall and stepped closer, her net trap had been sprung. She'd intentionally darkened that corner of the room and set up traps there in case someone tried to sneak up on them while her teammates were down. It seemed her tactics had worked. The medic touched her torch to the snuffed out ones along the wall. They flared back into life and cast a flickering light around the chamber, revealing the trapped shinobi dangling in the net. There were only two of them, a Leaf team.

"You stupid prick!" the girl in the net shouted at her teammate.

"I wasn't the one that triggered the wire!" He shot back, her weight on top of him pressed his face against the ropes of the net. They argued back and forth, seemingly ignoring their captors.

"Hey! Shut up!" Monoki finally shouted over them.

"You stay out of this!" the girl snapped and punched her teammate in the back. He yelped and twisted trying to hit her back.

Monoki and Sakura watched in amazement as they turned on each other. The lion cub hissed loudly behind them, the third Leaf was jumping at them from above. Before they could react, a rope encircled the Leaf and yanked him out of the air. The Leaf twisted out of the jouhyou rope before it could tighten around him fully and he stood in a fighting stance. Matsuri drew her rope back and trust the dart forward. The Leaf sidestepped it and threw a senbon, the Sand knocked it away with the core of her weapon, and whirled the rope in her hand. She brought the dart head around in a wide sweep in front of her, forcing the Leaf to keep his distance. Her rope wrapped around her own torso and the Leaf seized his chance, running in to strike.

Matsuri smirked, She pulled on the rope, unfurling it from around herself, this increased its speed as it swept in front of herself again, wrapping around the Leaf. She pulled the rope taught by stamping on it and pulling the Leaf off his feet. When he landed, she lifted her foot and looped her rope round the Leaf a few more times with a practiced flick of her rope and wrists. The Leaf sat with his arms pinned tightly to his sides, the steel dart pressing uncomfortably under his ribs, it had struck him rather hard with its' broad side when it wrapped around him.

"oww" Matsuri cupped her head, the sudden blood rush had renewed the pain in her bruised temple. Monoki jogged over to secure the Leaf on the ground while Matsuri sat down to recover from her dizzy spell.

"Well it was a nice try…" the girl in the net sighed. Sakura glanced up at them, they had stopped fighting. Sakura threw back her head and laughed as she realised what had happened.

"You faked the fight to distract us." She said through laughs. The boy in the net smiled sheepishly.

"The net wasn't part of the plan though." He said.

"Oi, keep those hands where I can see them." Sakura scolded as the girl's arms slowly moved behind her. The two reluctantly pushed their hands out through gaps in the net so Sakura could see them. The girl twisted awkwardly in the net, her eyes flicking toward her bound teammate on the ground.

"So!" He stated loudly, "How are you finding the exam Sakura-san?" he asked with a smile.

"How does he know who you are?" Matsuri asked.

"Same way everyone in Suna knows who you are." Monoki explained.

"Oh…" The kage's apprentice would be well known throughout the village. Sakura, however, was not falling for the distraction this time. She stepped around to the other side of the net, the girl dug her hip into her teammates back, he let out a grunt of discomfort, the medic smiled when she saw what the two were trying to conceal. She thrust her hand in between their bodies. The Leaf on the ground gritted his teeth and let out an angry snort.

"Whoa, hey watch what you're grabbing!" The boy squirmed. Sakura ignored him and pulled out the item. A blue map scroll.

"Monoki, check it out." She held it up.

"Excellent, just what we need." The masked girl responded.

"No! you can't take it!" The girl in the net squeaked and grabbed wildly for it through the net. She missed by a long shot but set the net to swinging and twisting. A few kunai and other pieces of equipment fell out of the boy's open equipment pouch from where Sakura had plucked the scroll. They clattered to the ground under the net. Monoki looked down as the boy at her feet let out an involuntary gasp, he quickly put the angry sneer back on his face. Monoki looked back over to the team in the net. The girl was flailing rather unconvincingly at the scroll in Sakura's hand, while the netted boy chewed his lip and shared glances at the other boy.

"Hey Sakura, what's that under the net?" she pushed down on the shoulder of the captured Leaf as she asked, he had been trying to shift his feet under himself to lunge. Sakura looked down, in amongst the senbon, explosive tags and kunai, was another blue scroll.

"Is this one a fake?" Sakura mused, she glanced at the one in her hand before grabbing the one on the floor.

"Toss 'em here." Monoki said, allowing a now cleared headed Matsuri to take over guarding the Leaf. Sakura tossed both scrolls to Monoki. She opened them up and looked over them.

"They're both legit by the looks of it." She said after a brief scan.

"You can't take them both!" the Leaf on the ground almost begged.

"Where did you get the second one?" Matsuri asked them.

"On a Smoke team, it looked like they'd fallen for a trap." The boy in the net answered.

"That's the team we found." Matsuri said to her teammates.

"Look, this is our third exam. We've gotten knocked out in this round every time. You can take one map just leave us one as well so was can at least have a chance. Please." Begged the boy in the net. Sakura looked over to her teammates with a guilty look on her face.

"Should we…help them?" she trailed off in her question, "I mean, they are from our village"

"Speak for yourself" Intoned Matsuri. Monoki thought for a moment. She glanced over the team, the girl had angry tears in her eyes and looked like she was about to cry in frustration. Having an extra set of the scrolls would make a lot of sense tactically but she couldn't quite bring herself to screw over this team.

"Fine…" she let out a sigh and tossed one of the scrolls back to Sakura. Monoki suddenly had a flash of a memory. Her father had always accused her of being too soft-hearted. Was this a bad idea? Should they just keep the scrolls and leave the other Leaf team to fend for themselves. It was their fault they got caught in the trap after all. Monoki shook her head to herself. No, this was the right thing to do, to hell with what her father would say.

The pinkette cut the anchor line holding up the trap and Matsuri untied the one of the ground. The two from the net picked themselves up and dusted their clothes off.

"Here you go." The boy held out his hand for the scroll and found two pressed into his hand.

"You're giving us your half of the map!?" He exclaimed, a red mark spanned his face from where the net pressed against it. His teammates hurried to his side. The Leaf from the ground plucked the map from his friend, opened and scanned it.

"Are you sure Sakura-san?" he asked. "You won't be able to finish with just our half of the map."

"Yes, we will" Monoki held up her pencil marked copy of the scroll.

"We had two as well." Sakura smiled as the other genin team beamed at her "So how about a straight trade?"

The other leaf team nodded energetically.

"I still think this is a bad idea…" Matsuri muttered to the lion cub at her feet. The kitten just meowed at her.

"Here," Monoki took the red map off the leader, he was about to protest but she stepped in beside him and flicked the map open so he could see it. "We're here at the moment." She pulled a pencil from her pouch and circled the room they were in on the map.

"You sure?" The girl asked, thrusting her head over the shoulder of her teammate.

"Yeah, I've been plotting our course since we entered the maze. Now, we are going to head this way. To increase the chances of one of us getting to the centre it would be better if you headed this way. No point in competing for the same scrolls." Monoki drew her finger along the map to point out important tunnels. The genin sat down and shared a meal before they went their separate ways. The Leaf team thanked the Apprentice team profusely before disappearing down a corridor.

"I know they're from your village and all but wasn't it a bit much to tell them where we were on the map?" Matsuri complained.

"Yeah, but it was the right thing to do." Monoki explained as she picked up her pack.

"What's the rush?" Sakura asked, sounding shocked.

"Because we need to get a move on. Now we have both maps we need to hunt down the scrolls and who knows how long that might take us. Those guys aren't the only competition" Monoki answered back jutting her thumb over her shoulder at the passage the other team took. Matsuri grinned at her answer. Sakura grudgingly agreed with her and watched the masked girl pull on her pack. Monoki had second thoughts though, keeping the scrolls would limit the field for the third exam, then again, it was possible they might have to work with those Leaf in the future, it was best not to start grudges.

* * *

The Apprentice team wound their way through the tunnels to bring themselves to near the edge of the outer ring, Sakura found a suitable small room, partially hidden behind a thick mess of vines and moss. They set themselves up in there. Matsuri checked the area for anything notable, Sakura set up traps around the only door in and Monoki sat to review the scrolls.

Beyond the blue wrapping, the material of the scroll had been treated so it was semi-transparent with the map of the inner circle printed directly onto it. It could be laid over the other map like tracing paper to line up the whole map. Monoki twisted the map around, this way and that trying to line them up, she swore loudly.

"What?" Sakura had jumped at the sudden profanities.

"There are no fewer than six ways this map can line up." Monoki stated, tossing her pencil down in disgust.

"You're kidding!" Matsuri peered over Monoki's shoulder as the masked girl demonstrated the combinations.

"It's not as bad as it could be" Sakura said as she finished with her traps.

"How so?" Monoki asked through a scowl.

"Well, they could have had one big ring separating the two halves. We would have been back where we started if that was the case."

"I suppose…" Muttered Monoki, she reached up under her goggles and rubbed her eyes. It was now the late evening of the second day and she hadn't fully recovered her chakra from the elemental dragon earlier. There was a nagging thought in the back of her head. 'You channel too much chakra into the dragon, it's unstable and you're wasting too much energy'. For some reason, the thought had Takara's scolding voice. She shook her head and replaced her goggles before opening her eyes again.

"Now that we have the two maps, what's the new plan?" Sakura asked.

"Well…" Matsuri looked over the map, "we have three days left, if we spend all day tomorrow checking out some scroll rooms we should be able to find one."

"Yeah… we should go slowly as we go into the inner circle, at least until we can pinpoint where we are, but looking over the maps there should be a clearish path to three of the closest five scroll rooms." Monoki told them, she jabbed her finger at the three she meant on the outer ring map.

"Alright then, we have a new plan. I'll take first watch tonight." Matsuri said, she pushed off her ground and settled down near the door. Monoki was grateful for that, she needed sleep.

* * *

Monoki had the last watch of the night and used the time to plan paths through the maze. Under further scrutiny, she was able to narrow down the combination to three possibilities, rather than six. She woke the others around eight in the morning and they started off.

"This looks ominous…" Sakura commented as they reached the separation point between the two rings. The corridor was wide, and the tiled floor dipped into the centre to form a groove.

"Water runoff maybe?" Monoki suggested.

"In the desert?" Matsuri countered, Monoki shrugged and looked down the corridor.

"There should be two doors up ahead into the inner ring, we want the second one."

"Let's go then." Sakura led the way down the corridor, "Mind the trip wire." She pointed it out as she stepped over it.

"I see it." Monoki stepped over it as well, the tile she stood on sunk half a foot and a metal contraption enclosed itself around her ankle. "Whoa!" she wavered and tried not to trip the wire, Matsuri caught her before she could over balance.

"You okay!?" Sakura crouched down to pry at the metal.

"Yeah, it's just a hold trap."

"Guys, what's that noise?" Matsuri looked around as she heard a dull rumble. Monoki looked at the walls to ensure they weren't moving.

"Oh fuck!" Sakura seized the metal around Monoki's leg and tried to pry it open. Matsuri and Monoki looked over their shoulders to see what Sakura was so scared of. A large rounded boulder was barrelling down the hall, gaining speed due to the dipped floor. Matsuri, dropped to her knees and pulled at the other side of the snare.

"You two run!" Monoki ordered, pulling on her leg.

"No!" they both barked back. "Even if we wanted to the doors have sealed."

"It won't come free, get onto the roof, it can't reach you there." Monoki shouted over the growing noise. The little cub yowled and hid behind Matsuri's legs.

"Damnit!" Sakura let go of the metal and tugged her gloves. She stepped around Monoki placing herself between the trapped girl and the approaching rock.

"What are you doing!?"

"I've had it with these fucking traps!" Sakura took a few steps forward and swung a punch at the boulder. The chakra charged punch shattered the rock, sending debris flying everywhere. Sakura panted heavily as the dust settled, Matsuri's legs gave out and she sank to her knees. Sakura straightened herself up and flicked a pebble from her shoulder, she turned to face her teammates, still breathless. Monoki stared at the pinkette.

"How…?" she stammered.

"It's not just medical techniques Tsunade is teaching me" Sakura said, she picked her way through the rubble and set about trying to find the release for the leg hold. Monoki, thinking of no other response to the close shave, started laughing, Matsuri joined in. Sakura looked at her teammates and started laughing as well. That had been a little too close for comfort, but they had survived. They had to pry up one of the adjacent tiles to find the release trigger on the trap to free Monoki. Once she was free they got out of that corridor very quickly.

* * *

They looped around and doubled back into the outer ring, following the path to the scroll rooms. It only took a few turns but it helped Monoki pinpoint where they were on the new map.

"What's that up ahead?" Monoki squinted as she spoke.

"Daylight?" answered Sakura not sounding sure.

"Be careful" Matsuri warned as they approached the bright light. They reached the end of the tunnel, but instead of the chamber they expected, they found themselves outside in the desert.

A number of pillars jutted up out of the Sand and misshaped dunes poorly concealed piles of rock. Monoki looked up at the hole where the roof was supposed to be, around the edge of the hole was a fence, and beyond that was the standard 'Out of Bounds' signs.

"Looks like it collapsed." Sakura said to herself, shielding her eyes against the bright sunlight.

"Yeah, and a while ago too, see the pillars are faded in the sunlight, that would take years." Matsuri patted one of the weathered stones.

"Well, the scroll room should be in the next chamber." The tunnel Monoki indicated had long been buried in stone and sand.

"well, shit…" Monoki muttered to herself and started to dig out the maps to look for another route. Matsuri climbed to the top of one of the free standing pillars.

"Looks like the next chamber is collapsed too, there's no fence between here and there, we could go over ground to reach it."

"Alright, we have no other option. The other path to that room would take us ages to reach." Monoki confirmed, tracing the path on the map with her finger.

"okay, also a bit of friendly advice, when you're walking on soft sand, channel chakra to your feet, like when you walk on water." Matsuri hopped down from the pillar and stood on the sand, in which the two Leaf had sunk in shin deep. They followed her advice and it made scurrying up the dunes much easier.

"I don't like being in the open like this…" Matsuri muttered, "I don't have my sand cape." She was sorely missing her camouflage at the moment.

"Well, hopefully, we won't have to try and hide out here." Sakura replied as she crested the dune, she immediately hit the ground and peered over.

"What is it?" Monoki asked from the rear.

"Looks like there was a fight here." Sakura replied, Monoki shuffled to the top of the dune. The loose sand poured around her shoulders and into her clothes but she'd deal with that later.

"See anything?" Sakura asked her teammates.

"No…" Matsuri answered quietly.

"There's something over that dune" Monoki answered.

"Wait here." Matsuri slithered down the dune on her stomach without disturbing any sand, she crawled over and peered over the next rise. The Leaf hung back, letting the Sand deal with the desert environment.

The brunette disappeared over the dune. Sakura shifted uncomfortably and glanced sideways at Monoki, she was watching the dune ahead. Most likely looking past it with her Byakugn, Sakura shifted on the loose sand, sending a stream of it cascading down the dune behind them with a light rustle. She muttered a curse to herself but figured she only had to worry if Monoki was worried. Even then, she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, she glanced at the seemingly empty sand dunes outside of the exam boundaries, it was likely a few proctors were hidden in the sand. Waiting for any genin tempted to cheat. Matsuri appeared on top of the dune and waved them down.

"What did you find?" Sakura asked as she slid down the dune.

"Looks like someone was killed." Matsuri pointed over to a large swath of red sand.

"That's a lot of blood." Sakura commented and went over to investigate. The area around the stained sand was covered in depressions and tracks, splashes of blood were dotted all around, and there were drag marks away from the area that led to the 'Out of Bounds' fence on the hill above them. Matsuri was right, at least one person was dead after this fight.

"The scroll's gone" the Sand called form an opening on the un-collapsed wall. Monoki grumbled to herself and looked around the area. There was an equipment pouch and some scattered weapons near one of the smaller blood stains and a backpack half buried in the sand. Monoki picked it up to see if there was anything useful inside. The pack was shredded, the contents tumbled out onto the Sand.

"I don't think it was another team that got these guys…"

"What do you mean?" Matsuri asked as she returned from checking out the scroll room. Monoki picked up a red map to show them, it had been torn to pieces and was utterly useless, along with everything else in the pack.

"That might explain this as well." Sakura had a scroll in her hand. It was one of the mission scrolls that the creepy jounin had shown them at the start. It was lying open, the inside was blank but had splotches of ink around it.

"Damn, it's been opened." Matsuri kicked at the tattered backpack Monoki had dropped.

"Are those teeth marks?" Monoki ran her finger along the top of the scroll. Sakura looked from the marks down to the little cub sniffing around their feet.

"Let's get out of here and go to the next room" the medic dropped the scroll and the three started back up the large dune separating the two chambers.

"I don't understand though…" Matsuri started.

"What?" Monoki asked,

"I would have thought that the scroll would have had some important information in it. Or something like that." the girl glanced over her shoulder to the equipment strewn across the sand.

"Well, in our last exam, we had to collect two scrolls, each had an incomplete summon seal that would summon a proctor to fail you if you opened them outside the finishing tower. Iruka-sensei told me that anyone who did open it got gassed by the proctor so they slept for four days. Maybe it's the same here." Sakura explained.

"Yeah but something else must have come across them while they slept, easy prey for a lion" Monoki said and sunk into the soft sand. The grim thought settled uneasily on the girls' minds and they ducked into the partially crumbled entrance of the tunnels. Monoki was glad to be out of the heat of the sun and back into the cool tunnels.

* * *

The genin moved slowly as their eyes haven't fully adjusted to the darkness yet. The way to the next scroll room was mostly uneventful as most of the traps they encountered had either been triggered or disabled. Next to one of the sprung traps was a pool of blood and two fingers. They moved off the main path into a concealed door, it was hidden under some vines and was easy to open, it had been marked on the map but otherwise, they wouldn't know it was there. The corridor behind the hidden door showed no evidence of any recent activity. The corridors ahead were filled with traps. The girls moved forward at a literal crawl, on their hands and knees, looking for triggers, pressure plates anything out of place. Their little tag along kitten earned her keep by sniffing out a few traps as well.

"You'd think they were making up for something." Sakura scowled as she tore up an explosive tag from their latest find.

"As if the other teams weren't enough to deal with" Matsuri grumbled, she was rolling up the wire that had been attached to the tag.

"Hold up" Monoki suddenly said, her brow was furrowed in confusion.

"What's wrong?" her teammates asked.

"That corridor shouldn't be there…" Monoki pointed to a hall they had just passed.

"What do you mean, 'it shouldn't be there'?" Matsuri stood up and stretched her back, she'd been on her hands and knees for too long. Monoki didn't answer right away, she dug out the map and rolled it open, she scanned it, then ran her finger along the drawn path.

"Are we lost?" Sakura's stomach knotted, she didn't want to think of the possibility.

"No, we're in the right place, I'm sure of it." The masked girl answered, not sounding very sure. Monoki traced their steps back to the other end of the corridor, turned and started counting paces. Sakura and Matsuri glanced at each other, slightly worried. Monoki stopped half way along the corridor, her frown deepening. She ran her hand over the wall, looking for any impressions or grooves that a catch would be hidden in, like the last door. There was nothing.

"It should be here…" she said and looked around at the rough stone walls around her. Sakura walked back and glanced over the map.

"Is it to scale?"

"Yes… I don't understand, there should be a door there!" Monoki flicked her hand at the wall in front of herself. Matsuri pried a torch from its' holder and used it to get a closer look at the wall. The wall was almost entirely featureless. Sakura took the torch and started examining the wall. Matsuri let out a long sigh and slid down the opposite wall to sit down.

"Hey look." Matsuri nudged the other two. With the additional light and her low position, she could see two slight impressions at waist level.

"I've seen that pattern somewhere…" Matsuri rocked forward onto her knees and shuffled closer to get a better look.

"Oh yeah… but where though?" Monoki squatted down as well, Matsuri looked over at the raven haired girl and to the map in her hands. The brunette plucked the map from Monoki's hands.

"Hey!"

"Hold on, I wanna try something." Matsuri rolled up the map and prodded the top of the scroll into the impression, the stone gave way and the map scroll slid half way into the wall.

"The markings matched the top of the map!" Matsuri beamed. Monoki frowned and pulled out the second map, turning it over in her fingers to look at the centre shaft. There were raised markings that matched the second indentation on the wall.

"How did I not notice that…" she muttered.

"Probably 'cuz you were focused more on the contents of the scroll than the map itself." Sakura giggled and patted the masked girls' shoulder.

"Remember, they said both maps would be needed to get the mission scroll." Matsuri stood up with a grin on her face.

"Oh yea… Bring that light back so I can see." She reached up and pulled the medic's arm down to cast the light on the wall. She lined the scroll up with the indentation and pushed it in. There was a dull clunk somewhere within the wall. Monoki gave it a push. It didn't move.

"Maybe we have to turn them… like a key?" Sakura suggested, she gripped the blue scroll, Matsuri followed her lead and grasped the red.

"3, 2, 1, turn" Sakura counted and twisted the scroll to the right. Another clunk sounded behind the wall, along with the whirring of a locking mechanism.

"We did it!" Monoki grinned, the other two stood next to her and waited for the door to open. The wall in front of them didn't move, the floor under them, however, gave way.

They landed before they even got a chance to shout in surprise, the drop was only a few feet.

"That was cruel!" Sakura whined, she had to pry the little lion off her leg and comfort it, she was shivering from the scare.

"Why did we expect any less…" Monoki rubbed her rump, she'd landed rather heavily on it. Ahead of them was a small tunnel, only four foot high. Matsuri lifted the torch that fell next to her and scowled. Sand had gotten stuck on the pitch cloth, smothering most of the flame, this torch would only give a small amount of light now. The Sand led the way down the small tunnel, checking the sand ahead. There was nothing in the tunnel and it let out in a small low chamber. In the centre was a rough-hewn pedestal, on top of which was a goal scroll.

"I don't like this…" Sakura muttered.

"Me either…" Monoki agreed. Matsuri checked around the walls of the small chamber, nothing seemed out of place, she touched her dying torch to the four unlit ones in the corners of the room.

"Good, now we can see." Sakura stepped into the room. The floor was covered in loose sand but underneath was solid stone, no floor-based traps at least, Monoki thought to herself.

"Hey, look at this." Matsuri pointed up to the low roof above the pedestal.

"Gas vents. Look for the trigger." Monoki said.

"It's probably around the scroll." Sakura suggested, stepping closer.

"Good call, look here" Matsuri moved behind the pillar,

"What is it?" Monoki walked around to see what the sand meant.

"A lever arm." The brunette pointed. Under the scroll, a small lever hooked on the edge of the scroll, if it was moved the arm would drop triggering the trap.

"Can we jam anything under it?" Sakura suggested.

"No… there's nothing to wedge anything against." The arm was too high for anything to be propped under it.

"So we have to lift this thing and not be anywhere near it…great, last time I checked none of us had telekinetic powers." Matsuri threw her arms up, her temper wearing thin.

"Maybe not, but we got something nearly as good." Monoki said looking over at the sulking Sand.

"What?" Matsuri looked between the two Leaf who were smiling at her. "Oh…."

Matsuri retreated to the doorway of the chamber and popped the top off her tube, she formed a mass of her chakra infused sand to hover in front of herself.

"Think you can do it?" Monoki asked watching the little cloud.

"I think so…" Matsuri's brow was furrowed in concentration, her hands pressed into a handsign.

"Alright, I'll grab it, you get back in the tunnel." Monoki said to Sakura.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you're our only medic, if something goes wrong, you could do something. If anything happens to you…" Monoki shrugged.

"Alright, you have a point…" Sakura reluctantly sidestepped the slow moving sand cloud and crouched beside Matsuri in the entrance tunnel. The cloud of sand gathered around the lever arm, condensing into a tight mass it pushed up underneath it. Monoki gulped and glanced up at the vents above herself, she adopted a wide stance, all her weight on her left foot, her right a pace behind. She raised her hands to the sides of the scroll. Almost touching it, she suddenly withdrew.

"Wait, wait." she dug into her pouch and pulled out one of the vials Takara gave her. 'Just in case' she mumbled to herself. She threw back the antitoxin and dropped the empty vial to the floor and reached for the scroll again.

"Wait!" She withdrew again and rubbed her sweaty palms on her trousers.

"Hurry up!" the Sand snapped from behind her.

"Right, Sorry!" Monoki reached for the scroll again. Resisting the urge to pull back this time she carefully used her fingertips to press against the scrolls core on each side.

"You got it?" Monoki asked over her shoulder.

"yeah… be quick." Matsuri answered. In one movement Monoki lifted the scroll twisted on her heel and launched herself at the tunnel entrance. The lever arm dipped slightly but Matsuri's sand held giving Monoki time to dive into the tunnel.

"Yes!" Sakura cheered, she clapped Matsuri on the back, the shove broke the girl's concentration and her sand fell. The lever arm dipped and a stone door dropped into place in front of their faces, the muffled sound of hissing gas could be heard on the other side of the door. Monoki looked at the heavy stone door that had slammed shut just next to her feet.

"oh… sorry…" Sakura muttered.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?" Monoki got to her feet, mindful to dip her head to avoid hitting the low ceiling.

Once they got out of the hole Sakura grabbed the scrolls from the wall, they headed back the way they came and stopped into a small room just in front of the hidden door they came through earlier. They sat down and dug out something to eat.

"Well we're almost done now, all we have to do is get to the centre." Matsuri said happily through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah but now it gets hard." Sakura said and drained her canteen.

"What do you mean?" Matsuri turned on the medic, Monoki stayed silent.

"In our last exam, there were a lot of teams that didn't bother to track down the scrolls. They just headed towards the finish line and waited for a team with the items they needed and ambushed them." Sakura explained.

"That's a bit underhanded." Matsuri exclaimed.

"But very effective…" Monoki added.

"Yea, that happened to us last time but we managed to fight them off and reach the goal." Again, Monoki said nothing, that had happened to them as well in their last exam, they almost lost too, but Shino managed to create a diversion with his bugs allowing Kiba and Akamaru to free themselves from a genjutsu and help Hinata fight back.

"There weren't many traps in the inner ring, they may ease off of them due to the other teams, but I doubt it." Monoki added after a while of silence.

"Well, we spent most of today getting this scroll." Matsuri checked her watch, it was evening.

"We should get some rest and make a move for the tower tomorrow. That's when the real exam begins." Sakura told them.

"Wasn't that a bit dramatic…?" Matsuri asked, Sakura shrugged and Monoki laughed.

"Well I had first watch last night, so you two sort it amongst yourselves." Matsuri yawned and got comfortable against a wall. The little lion immediately claimed a spot on her lap, purring loudly. Monoki held out her fist to Sakura, the pinkette did the same.

They bobbed their fists and called rock, paper, scissors. Sakura held out paper, Monoki a rock.

"Rock rips through paper. I win." Monoki said and lay down. Sakura looked at her hand then over to the masked girl.

"Hey!" She pulled Monoki up by the shoulder,

"It was worth a try." She chuckled and let the medic get some sleep.

END 9


End file.
